Correspondance intempestive
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: On sait peu de choses de l'ascension du criminel le plus craint de la première moitié du XXième siècle. De son départ de Godric's Hollows à son retour en 1926 à New York, de New York à sa défaite retentissante contre son ennemi juré, Albus Dumbledore, en 1945, rien ou presque ne reste. Hormis, des lettres. Par dizaines, conservés par un certain directeur de Poudlard...
1. Prologue

_**Bonsoir ô noble populace ! Bienvenue dans mon humble royaume, je vous en prie, asseyez vous, j'ai à vous parler. **_

_**Comme vous l'aurez sans doute devinez, ceci est une nouvelle fic à chapitre. Et oui encore une, mais ne commencez pas à lever les yeux aux ciel, pour celle-ci, le plan est établi, les chapitres écrits à l'avance ! Enfin, en partie...X) Voici donc un petite participation au fandom de HP, et des Animaux Fantastiques, rayez la mention inutile. Il n'y a définitivement pas assez de Grindeldore en ce bas monde, aussi j'ai essayé de remédier comme j'ai pu à cet état de fait. J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur, soyez indulgents fan de Grindeldore please OTL **_

**_Il y a une petite particularité à cette fic : il s'agit d'un récit épistolaire. Donc, se sont des lettres, des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres. Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis sur le format, ça m'aiderais bien, c'est la première fois que je fais un récit pareil, des retours ne seraient pas de trop ^^ _**

**_N'hésitez doc pas à laisser une petite review (si si je vous jure, c'est possible, y a un bouton en bas de la page pour ça !) pour me donner votre avis, et je vais vous laisser avec le prologue. Bon il est court, mais je vous jure après c'est plus long !_**

**_Je finis sur une petite dédicace spéciale à toutes les membres du discord qui ont lus, encouragées, et appréciées la naissance de cette fic, applaudissez fortement Zofra, Ahriall, Anil et Pigeon, sans qui j'aurais sans doute jeté l'éponge tant j'étais pas sur de moi au départ ! Groooos hug pour vous les filles._**

**_Petit disclaimer vite fait également : je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling, pour mon seul amusement. _**

**_Sur ce, bisous et bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Correspondance intempestive **

**Prologue : **

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de Poudlard,_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

_Norbert & Porpentina Dragonneau 25 mai 2002_

_Comté de Dorset_

_Angleterre, Royaume-Unis_

« Monsieur, Madame Dragonneau

Je suis Minerva McGonagall, actuelle ( et toute nouvelle ) directrice de Poudlard. J'étais, et je demeure une amie fidèle à notre défunt directeur, et plus grand sorcier de notre siècle, Albus Dumbledore. Il m'a souvent parlé de vous, et des immenses services que vous lui avez rendu dans la première moitié du siècle dernier. Outre votre évidente renommé en tant que magizoologiste de génie, j'ai eu droit au portrait de votre jeunesse, et de vos déboires, qui n'étaient pas sans me rappeler ceux de certains de mes élèves. Si je me permets de vous écrire aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous confier une liasse de papier ma foi, inhabituelle.

Je l'ai découverte en faisant la poussière dans le bureau du directeur, mon bureau donc. Albus n'avait cure du ménage, et refusais absolument de laisser quiconque s'approcher avec un plumeau de ses affaires. Je commence à me demander si ce n'était pas pour éviter d'avoir à expliquer les divers secrets dissimulés dans tous les recoins pleins de toiles d'araignées. J'ai trouvé cette énième découverte compressée, derrière près de huit tableaux différents. Les directeurs en peinture s'étaient bien gardés de me le signaler, jusqu'à ce que je les décroche. Il s'agit de lettres, pour la plupart, ou d'articles de journaux. Les dates auquel elles correspondent m'ont interpellé. A cette douce époque des années vingt, je crains d'avoir été qu'un vague désir dans l'esprit de mes parents, et il a par la suite refusé de me conter la triste histoire de sa jeunesse. C'est pourquoi je sollicite votre avis éclairé, ainsi que peut être celui de votre épouse, pour me raconter ce que nul autre que vous n'aurait pu voir à cette époque. Le livre de cette peste de Rita Skeeter ne lui rend pas justice, et la plupart des personnes l'ayant connu à l'époque sont décédées, ou sont victimes de leur grand âge. Je vous sais, il me semble, parfaitement lucides et cohérent.

Je vous prie donc, avec tout mon respect de bien vouloir me donner des éclaircissements sur cette période, qui me semble si lointaine, et dont je sais si peu de choses.

Je vous salue, vous et votre épouse

Respectueusement

Minerva McGonagall


	2. Chapter 1

**Yellow everybody ! Bienvenue pour le chapitre 1 de cette fic, qui aurait du sortir il y a trois jouuuurs XD Bon j'ai eu une semaine un chouilla occupée, j'avoue que j'ai zappé...Mais il est la, c'est l'essentiel nan ? XD ( nan en vrai vous pouvez me taper dans les reviews;gentimment svp). Je fais un bisous à Zofra, Anil et Troublant, qui ont gentimment laissé une review, merci vous trois, ça motive à continuer ! ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et que ce début vous surprendra... **

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez à laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ( ou pas... TwT)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : 1900, la colère.**

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 23 août 1900_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Il y a un an de cela, le soleil couchant devant moi, je tournais le dos à Godric's Hollow. Un an seulement. Il me semble que cela fait un siècle.

Je ne sais par où commencer. Il est après tout quatre heure du matin, j'ai une longue journée passée dehors, accrochée à mes mollets, les narines qui me piquent de toute la fumée qu'elles ont du supporter, et les yeux fatigués par la lumière qui émane de la ville. Ah et tu peux toujours prier, je ne suis pas encore lessivé au point de te dire où je suis. Comme si tu avais le cran de me dénoncer de toute manière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me prends à t'écrire, je suis sûr que tu brûleras la lettre dès l'instant où tu auras lu les premiers mots. Tu me détestes, je te déteste, alors pourquoi ? Je me pose bien la question.

Tu es devenu professeur. De Métamorphose. J'avoue que cela ne m'étonnes guère, ça a toujours été ton domaine de prédilection le changement, la transformation. C'est pour ça que tu devais m'aider à métamorphoser cette société en quelque chose de vivable ! Je t'avais choisi pour jouer un rôle capital et tu t'es lamentablement défilé ! Tu as abandonné tous nos projets, nos rêves, nos idées à cause de ta stupide sœur, de ton stupide frère, parce que tu n'avais pas le cran de te consacrer à un projet plus grand. Tu n'es qu'un trouillard Albus, un trouillard dont j'ignore même comment j'ai pu apprécié la présence un jour. Tu me dégoûtes.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Partir était la meilleure solution. Au diable ta soi-disant famille, au diable le reste, au diable les responsabilités ! Nous serions devenus maîtres de ce nouveau monde Albus. Ensemble. Aujourd'hui, je dois construire seul cet empire, celui qui sauvera enfin les sorciers de leur décadence. Pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Mes doigts sont couverts d'encres. J'ignore si je pourrais dormir, je sens l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines, si fort que j'en ai les doigts qui tremblent. Tu m'empêches de trouver du repos avec ton attitude puérile, ta crétinerie incroyable. Qu'importe, le changement nécessite de l'énergie, j'en trouverai bien à revendre.

Il faut continuer à avancer malgré les obstacles, malgré les pertes. Rien ne compte plus que l'objectif. Ça c'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais voulu entendre.

Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne nuit.

Gellert Grindelwald

Ps : J'aurai bien envoyé des fleurs sur la tombe de ta stupide sœur, mais elles se seraient fanées en cours de route. Quoique cela aurait donné une excuse à ton crétin de frère pour venir à Poudlard écraser encore une fois son immonde poing sur ton nez la question reste en suspens…

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1er novembre 1900_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Célébrons nos morts. Voila une idée bien fatigante, quand on sait le nombre de morts que l'Homme a fait au cours de son histoire. Enfin, surtout les Moldus. Incapables d'écoute ou de maîtrise. Bien loin de notre civilisation sorcière ils ont besoin qu'on leur enseigne le respect. Un tuteur serait de mise pour empêcher que l'Europe ne s'entre-déchire une fois encore dans une guérilla stupide et destructrice.

Tourne donc ton regard vers l'Est, mes anciens compagnons de Dumstrang. Ils assistent sans broncher aux massacres organisés périodiquement dans l'ancienne Pologne. Des bêtes sauvages, massacrant pour une question de race. Ils ignorent, que la seule vraie race supérieure est celle des sorciers. Mais je dois leur reconnaître que l'ignorance forcée dans laquelle ils sont maintenus n'aide pas à appliquer leurs théories avec exactitude. Quelque part, je dois leur reconnaître un certain instinct animal, qui ne demande qu'à être guidé sur le bon chemin. N'est-ce-pas le rôle de tout maître miséricordieux, d'éduquer son inférieur, de le mener vers la place qui est la sienne ? Ainsi, plus de boucheries stupides, plus d'injustices, puisque qu'ils auront enfin le sort auquel ils sont destinés : celui de serviteur. Ils s'épanouiront enfin sous l'égide des sorciers, débarrassés de leurs querelles intestines, prêts à servir pour le Plus Grand Bien. Ce sera un monde de paix Albus, sans guerre, où le jour des Morts ne sera plus là que pour honorer la mémoire d'ancêtres morts paisiblement dans leur lit, de Moldus heureux d'avoir fidèlement servis, de femmes mortes entourées d'enfants et de petits-enfants…C'est ce que tu as refusé. Ce que tu as envoyé paître pour une _pauvre petite idiote !_ Rien, rien n'aurait du compter suffisamment à tes yeux pour te détourner de la cause que nous défendions !

Tous ces morts Albus, c'est ta faute ! Tous ces gens qui devront souffrir pour que le Bien triomphe, tous ces idiots à écarter, ce sont des désagréments qui auraient pu être évités ! Combien de jours des Morts devront encore être fêtés dans le sang de sorciers récalcitrants, combien de Moldus encore à remettre à leur place parce que tu n'es pas là pour les convaincre du bien fondé de nos actions !

Je le ferai, parce que je le dois, parce que c'est un objectif que je dois mener à bien, dont dépend notre survie à tous. Rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera, tu m'entends, rien ! Sache cependant, qu'à chaque personne qui tombera face à moi, ton âme s'alourdit d'un meurtre supplémentaire. Mais que dis-je ? Ton caractère de faible ne supportera jamais d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Tu ne supportais déjà pas l'idée de laisser une fille débile et seule avec un être qui prétend être ton frère, alors se salir les mains pour la cause ? Jamais.

Cours donc pleurer sur cette jolie tombe, je suis sûr que le cadavre rongé par les vers en dessous à plus d'attraits que le monde que nous avions imaginé. Que cette chose en décomposition vaut tous les corps sans vie de ceux que tu aurais pu sauver, en faisant preuve de plus de discernement.

Pleurs les morts Albus, pendant que je m'occupe de changer le monde.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 25 décembre 1900_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Une fête de plus pour rassembler les familles autour de leurs pathétiques aînés, radotant auprès du feu. Comme si j'avais l'intention de remettre les pieds chez ma folle de tante un jour, pour qu'elle m'assomme de ses babillages insupportables. Vraisemblablement un point commun avec les anciens de tous les pays, leur tendance aux histoires sans fin, à la déformation. La fête associée à la naissance de notre « Sauveur » en est la preuve. Puissant sorcier peut-être, mais idiot au point de se laisser tuer par de simples Moldus. Nous célébrons la faiblesse d'un de nos représentants les plus connus, né dans une ferme, parce que ses parents étaient bien entendu dans l'idée qu'utiliser leurs talents naturels étaient contre-indiqués contre d'odieux paysans ! Que dire de plus ? La situation n'a que peu évolué depuis : la communauté magique continue de se cacher aux yeux de tous, couards qu'ils sont. La vérité, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun courage, aucun sens de l'honneur, et aucune notion de la supériorité sorcière. Il n'est guère étonnant de les voir se prosterner devant une idole empreinte de médiocrité, m'inspirant un dégoût encore plus profond.

J'ai même eu droit à la visite intempestive d'enfants de cœur, devant ma porte ! Ils se sont permis de demander une pièce ces sales morveux, alors que j'étais trop sidéré pour leur claquer la porte au nez. Le pire étant que même quand j'eus refermé le battant sur leurs immondes bouilles pleines de tâches de rousseurs, ils sont allés quémander à mon voisin de palier, et ainsi de suite sur tout l'immeuble ! J'ai cru devenir fou ! J'avais beau ouvrir tout grand ma minuscule fenêtre pour couvrir leur insupportable voix par le bruit de la rue, m'enterrer sous ma mince couverture, rien, absolument rien n'y faisait. Le point positif étant que, au final, j'ai inventé un nouveau sortilège, que j'ai prénommé _Reliqua. _Je n'aurais plus jamais à me soucier du bruit extérieur. Ni même des éventuels cris qui pourraient venir de l'intérieur.

J'attends de voir si un autre groupe de chérubins sonnent à ma porte, que je leur apprenne les bonnes manières dans mon nouvel espace insonorisé. Cela me ferait un beau cadeau de Noël...

Joyeuses fêtes Albus,

Je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde pour ta triste année 1901, dans ta froide patrie qu'est l'Angleterre.

Gellert Grindelwald


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsooooir, noble populace. **

**Bon je crois que définitivement, poster un jour spécifique par semaine est une mécanique qu'il m'est impossible d'appliquer XD Cependant, pour pallier au fait que je suis nulle en terme de régularité, j'offre un chapitre _un peu plus long_. Euphémisme X) C'est le plus long pour le moment si ma mémoire est bonne, so, enjoy ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (oui vous les trois obstinés du fond qui ont la gentillesse de continuer à lire), on entre sur un terrain un peu plus complexe !**

**Tite review ? Pour me dire si y a encore du monde sur le coup ? ^^**

**Et sinon bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2 : 1901, le nouveau siècle**

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 6 janvier 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Nous sommes entrés dans un nouveau siècle, quoique que puisse en penser les simples d'esprits. Cette manie qu'à la populace de transformer la réalité me laissera toujours pantois. C'est presque un mensonge d'ordre publique, on pourrait peut-être engager des poursuites contre les crétins qui se trompent dans une chose aussi bête que le passage d'un siècle à un autre. Ou dans la cause d'une mort regrettable. Politique de ton frère, alors qu'il est strictement impossible de savoir lequel de nos sorts à finis par la toucher. La seule chose que je peux affirmer là dessus, c'est la simultanéité de nos _Avada Kadavra_. A quoi pensais-tu en lançant le sortilège de la mort, l'interdit d'entre les interdits ? Tu espérais mettre fin à ma folie, comme tu adores l'appeler, sauver ce monde d'idiots congénitales porteurs de baguettes moisies ? Je suis l'obligé de ta défunte sœur pour avoir évité cette catastrophe. Le Plus Grand Bien serait mort avec moi, et je refuse de laisser notre société pourrir sur place. C'est cette même infection qui semble avoir brouillée les sens de ta famille, t'avoir embrumé l'esprit au point d'en oublier la cause. Tu vas vraiment défendre les vestiges d'un monde injuste, grabataire, stupide, perdu dans son aveuglement ? Bien sur que tu vas le faire, tu n'es qu'un faible d'esprit, ton désirs de changement enfermé dans un carcan de conventions et de préjugés idiots. Influençable, crétin au cœur trop tendre même pas capable d'assumer ses idéaux !

Au fond, tu n'étais même pas digne de notre projet. Tu méritais juste du mourir, ne pas souiller cette terre de ta présence une minute de plus. De crever au fond d'un trou, en piaillant comme le couard que tu es, aveugle, seul. Comme tu seras pendant ce nouveau siècle, par ta faute.

Il a encore neigé ce soir. L'Europe, bien tranquille sous son manteau blanc, n'a pas idée de la révolution que je prépare malgré toi. Bientôt, tu verras mon nom écrit partout, admiré, respecté. Il n'y aura pas un seul pays de ce foutu continent qui ne saura pas qui je suis. Tandis que toi, tu sombreras dans l'oubli.

Profite de tes heureux jours à Poudlard, car cette année 1901 marquera le début de ma renommée.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 14 février 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Tu es un idiot. Un crétin. Un abruti. L'être le plus stupide qui ait jamais foulé cette terre. Ton existence elle-même est une aberration de la Nature, ton visage un masque qui donne la nausée à quiconque l'entraperçoit. Mais il faut déjà décrire ton odeur pestilentielle, acide à l'écœurement, aussi dérangeante et prenante que le parfum d'une orange pourrie. Je me serais évanoui si je n'avais fait un effort suprême pour supporter cette infection. Tiens, et en parlant d'infection, savais-tu que tes cheveux empestent la graisse ? Parmi ces cheveux roux et soyeux, se cache l'huile d'un moteur, et pas celui d'une voiture flambant neuve, non, l'huile crachotée par une vieille carcasse en fin de vie, celles que possèdent la moitié de la foutue population Moldue qui nous envahie ! Passer la main dedans équivaut à la plonger dans un bol remplie d'olives mures vous risquez de ne jamais vous dépêtrez de l'odeur, qui vous poursuit à travers les vallées, les montagnes, les rivières. Ah, et tes mains, ta peau couverte de ses immondes taches de rousseur, aussi répugnantes qu'un Hippogriffe ayant la lèpre, qu'un gobelin en caleçon ! Si je le pouvais, je les arracherai une à une de ta carcasse sifflante de douleur, à coups d'ongles et de Doloris !

Je réduirais en miettes les os de tes jambes, de tes pieds et de tes bras, je ferai chauffer à blanc tes foutues lunettes de vue que tu t'obstines à porter, je t'écorcherais les yeux, ravagerai tes dents, brûlerai tes lèvres, couperai tes oreilles, détruirai la moindre parcelle de peau qui ne serait pas transformée en plaie ouverte, jusqu'à ce que ton esprit craque, et que tu effleures du doigts la tempête que tu fais résonner sous mon crâne !

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1er mars 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Je t'avais prévenu que la guerre commençait cette année. C'est chose faîte.

Que penses-tu de mon petit coup d'éclat dans l'Empire Russe ? Ca ne fait que deux jours, mais je jubile encore. Qu'il peut être facile de manipuler les étudiants ! Leur groupe de soi-disant révolutionnaire est une aubaine pour moi. Armés, dévoués à une cause stupide mais bien pratique, ils vont je pense se révéler un outil précieux face au Tsar Gregoire III. Cet idiot est bien trop fidèle au Secret Magique pour que j'espere le rallier à ma cause. Tant pis pour lui, son fichu gouvernement va devoir endurer les attaques des "socialistes" tant qu'il ne reconnaitra pas la légitimité de ma révolution. Leurs sorciers sont de toutes manières bien trop arriérés pour pouvoir ésperer me contrer. Ah, moi et fine équipe étions réunis dans ce salon hier encore, assoifés de sang après l'avoir versé. Ce sont des simples d'esprits, mais leur joie était communicative. Ils se sont étonnés avec candeur de la quiétude de mon logement, tout en trinquant avec cette piquette immonde qu'ils osent nommer "liqueur"

Je me suis souvenu d'une soirée au clair de lune, sous le cérisier surplombant Godric's Hollow. Il y avait du vin aussi, emprunté à ma tante. Des étoiles nous surplombant.

Les seules étoiles que je veux voir maintenant sont celles de mes partisans. L'étincelle de la conviction devenir le feu de la croyance. Plus efficace que n'importe quelle doctrine, la peur et la foi seront les armes de mes fidèles. Ils seront éblouies par le Plus Grand Bien, se prosterneront devant leur maître. Ils comprendront que la seule chose qui compte, c'est de rétablir l'ordre naturelle des choses.

Bientôt, je le sais, d'autres se lèveront pour me soutenir, et je ne serais plus seul à porter mon flambeau. Je continuerai toujours à le brandir vers le ciel, pour qu'il soit visible tout autour du globe, que chacun sur la planète puisse le voir. Depuis les îles asiatiques, les montagnes de Mongolie, la pointe africaine et la pointe argentine, même depuis l'Antarctique ! Ce sera un feu rugissant, un brasier que partageront toutes les nations, tous les pleuples du monde. Mêmes vous, britanniques bornés et bougons serez touchés par la communion du pouvoir. Ceux qui s'opposeront au Plus Grand Bien seront exterminés. Il ne restera plus que les acquis à ma cause, brûlant d'un amour éternel pour l'avenir que je leur construits.

Cela me prendra sans doute du temps, de maneuvrer tout ces pions, de les amener à servir mon but. Mon temps ne compte pas, tant que le projet se concrétise. Toutes ses vieilles peaux du monde sorcier ne pourront rien faire contre moi. Le jour viendra où, dans un monde façonné par le Plus Grand Bien, ils seront à mes pieds, à implorer ma miséricorde. Devrais-je te t'absourde aussi Albus ? Imploreras-tu mon pardon quand le tour de ton île natal viendra ? Ou te battras-tu contre les idéaux que tu as toi même formulés ? Tu m'affronteras encore Albus, dans un combat véritablement mortel cette fois ?

Penses bien à mon assassinat, ce sera le seul moyen de m'arrêter le jour venu. Si tu en as le courage ce jour là, évidemment.

Gellert Grindewald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 20 mars 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Je crains que les autorités magiques russes n'aient pas apprécié mon petit attentat à leur encontre. Ils ont lancés un mandat d'arrêt contre moi ; les fous, ils ignorent sur quel navire ils s'embarquent. Les Moldus et leur pitoyable police politique sont aux trousses de mes acolytes. Les pauvres, venu implorés de l'aide. Comme si leur misérables existences avaient une quelconque valeur à mes yeux. Je les ais laissés au bon soins de leurs semblable et de leur justice. Quelle dommage qu'ils ne puissent comparaître devant un tribunal de sorcier, Azkaban serait une destination intéressante pour des Non-Mag comme eux. Quelques pas de danse avec les Détraqueurs, et les voila devenu particulièrement docile. Peut-être des bavures en perspective, quelques âmes happés par-ci par-là, mais c'est une question à creuser. Un moyen de contrôler les récalcitrants peut-être.

Je trouverais sans doute du soutien chez nos amis Austro-Hongrois, leur politique vis-à-vis des Moldus est particulièrement adaptée pour les maintenir à l'état de servitude. Peut-être même que ces moutons me défendraient contre les idiots du Tsar, sacrifiant leurs vies pour sauver la mienne. Encore une option s'ils avaient l'idée de me rattraper : aucuns membres d'un gouvernement soumis au secret magique n'osera s'en prendre à un bouclier humain. Stupide, mais à mon avantage.

Ma fuite c'est donc organisé, me voilà de nouveau en cavale. Cet état de fait est toujours aussi déplaisant, surtout quand il est injustifié. Je n'ai fait que mettre en lumière les failles du système, la vérité est donc si dérangeante pour ses pathétiques crétins ? Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur ma soumission. Se seront eux qui devront bientôt plier, ou mourir. En attendant de leur faire goûter à ma revanche, mon nouveau logis est encore plus spartiate. Le bruit n'est pas un problème, et cette fois, le chance a voulu que la boulangerie en bas de ce taudis soit tenu par une sorcière. Charmante en demeurant. Les bonnes odeurs passent au travers du plancher, c'est agréable de sentir les effluves du pain en train de cuire en se levant. D'autant plus quand on sait qu'il est préparé par une main à baguette. Sa valeur devrait être supérieur à celle préparée par un simple Moldu, nan ? Au vu des sorts lancés, de la perfection évidente du résultat fini...Même si j'admets que les tourtes qu'ils font en face sont un véritable délice. Il y en a au porc, à la volaille, aux légumes de jardins...Malheureusement, l'arrogance entretenu des Moldus les font vendre leur marchandise à des hauteurs honteuses. Quelle dommage de gâcher un tel talent en faisant montre de pingrerie. Le prix des baguettes sorcières devraient être doublés pour quiconque n'a pas le don de la sorcellerie. Ils ne méritent pas si grandes qualités, ses créatures égarés qui se croient omnipotentes. C'est un honneur que nous leur faisons en les laissant bénéficier de nos créations, ils devraient s'estimer heureux de notre clémence. J'en toucherai deux mots à la charmante boulangère, il est parfaitement injuste qu'elle doive subir une concurrence d'aussi basse extraction. Peut-être, à force de mesure, ils comprendront que leur arrogance est détestable. Sinon, une leçon plus punitive fera le bonheur du commerce magique.

Rien n'est plus bon que la pâtisserie sorcière, souvient-en. Un jour prochain, elle sera la seule reconnue.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 26 mars 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

J'ai beaucoup ris aujourd'hui. De joie d'abord, puis d'amertume. Mais de quoi parle-t-il donc, se demanda donc le petit Albus. Patience, je raconte pour tes stupides oreilles.

Je me levais ce matin fourbu, d'une part à cause de la qualité médiocre de mon lit (première acquisition que je compte faire quand j'aurais un peu d'argent de réserve) , et d'autre part parce que je m'étais endormi très tard. La faute à ce tintamarre que faisait les policiers dans les rues, manifestement à la recherche d'un importun. J'ai hésité à aller leur dire deux mots, ou à leur balancer deux sorts, mais les voix outragées de mes voisins du dessus ont fort bien exprimé le fond de ma pensée. Je suis donc allé les remercier ce matin même, malgré la fatigue et mon programme du jour chargé. Des étrangers, au vu de leur couleur de peau basanée et de leur accent ma foi étrange. C'est la charmante jeune fille qui m'ouvrit, souriant de toutes ses dents en me voyant. Je lui affirmerait mes plus sincères remerciements, souriant à mon tour. En fin de compte, j'ai passé une bonne quinzaine de minutes à discuter avec la demoiselle, qui au demeurant était agréable à regarder mais un peu insipide. Il n'y avait pas un seul reflet flamboyant dans ses cheveux, nuls éclats de jade dans ses yeux. Décevant.

Je suis reparti en m'excusant, et en pestant intérieurement contre cette gourde qui m'avait retardé. Attrapé mon croissant, et salué la boulangère, je partais réaliser mes travaux. Lesquels, cela ne te concerne pas. Je passais dans une ruelle, l'après-midi venue. Il fait encore froid ici, la neige n'a pas finis de fondre dans le caniveau. J'ai failli glisser plusieurs fois, et quand enfin je parvins à me stabiliser sur le pavé, mes yeux sont tombés sur une affiche tout à fait hilarante. Moi, recherché. Tout l'attirail officiel sortie pour ma personne, photo, description et récompense affiché, au bon soin du Ministère de la Magie. J'ai éclaté de rire. Ça y est, voilà que l'on reconnaissait enfin mon talent : je dois être une épine bien désagréable dans le pied pour que les sorciers se mettent également à mes trousses. Sans importance cependant. Avec la corruption stagnante de ce pays, je doute d'être un jour arrêté.

La manière dont ils ont obtenus le cliché m'intrigue cependant. Je me souviens très bien du jour où il a été pris, de l'endroit, du vent parfumé par les arbres fruités. Abruti.

Je suis donc rentré, et ai été arrêté par ma boulangère. Elle m'a prévenu qu'un crétin me cherchait à l'étage, soi disant pour me frapper. Je suis monté, et ai constaté que le dit personnage en question devait être apparenté à ma connaissance de ce matin, au vu de son épiderme. Je l'ai envoyé valsé contre le mur d'en face, en moins de trois secondes. Le pauvre abruti devait avoir le dos en miettes, rien à foutre, j'ai claqué la porte et me suis barricadé chez moi aussi sec. Les pleurs dehors de ces idiots, leurs jérémiades de pauvres bêtes stupides étaient autant de bruits désagréables à mes oreilles.

Entends tu mon rire amer à présent, Albus ? Celui qui m'a fait retourner chaque pièce de cet appartement minable, où je suis cloîtré **par ta faute** !

Je te hais. Je te tuerai un jour Albus. Je te tuerai, n'en doute pas.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 30 avril 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Les mois passent, mon sommeil trépasse. Il est toujours aussi difficile de se reposer dans une ville si agitée. La foule de Moldus se presse contre les murs, ébranle les fondements des bâtiments. Je suis exaspéré par ses idiots qui ralentissent mon œuvre. Ralentir seulement, sinon, tu aurais vu apparaître dans tes torchons anglais de « tragiques » événements. Vos journalistes ne connaissent pas les vraies sens de mots. Je ferais preuve de pitié en massacrant ses brebis galeuses, aveuglées par leur soif de reconnaissance et de pouvoir.

Il y a deux jours, des hommes en colère haranguaient la foule au dehors. Ils parlaient un beau polonais, fort, puissant, comme j'en avait rarement entendu. Une douce symphonie, qui me rappelait des heures plus, audacieuses, dans mon école d'idiots de Dumstrang. D'autant plus qu'ils avançaient arguments sur arguments, au nom de la liberté. Ils parlaient avec ferveur de la grandeur de leur peuple, la puissance de leur culture, l'ancienneté de leur coutumes, et surtout, de la _persécution_ qu'ils subissent. C'était des Moldus, évidemment que s'en étaient. Je n'ai jamais entendu un polonais sorcier se plaindre de leurs homologues prussiens, leur histoire est forgée dans leur lutte contre les russes. Mais ils n'ont pas cette flamme, cette volonté qui caractérisaient les orateurs de l'autre jour. Malgré leur vision étriquée, leur manque de bon sens évident, ils étaient habités par l'idée de la liberté. Cette lutte que je m'efforce de faire émerger, cette colère qui saisit le monde sorcier, elle trouve sa source dans les injustices ! Les mêmes contre lesquels ils luttent !

Bien entendu qu'ils sont futiles, que leur colère n'est que le reflet de leur grande vanité. Mais ils ont ce qui manque tant à cette foutue communauté sorcière : l'envie de liberté. Il faut être prêt à tout, absolument tout pour elle, car, c'est pour le Plus Grand Bien. Il faut vraiment faire preuve d'une stupidité sans bornes pour croire que la moindre anicroche me fera dévié de ma route. Rien, rien tu m'entends, ne peux arrêter la conviction quand elle est porté avec toute la ferveur nécessaire. Quand on porte la foi, un projet salutaire, il faut plus que les pitoyables tentatives d'arrêts de quelques policiers pour stopper la machine. J'ai hâte de voir le moment où mes partisans se feront plus nombreux que mes ennemis, où tout ceux qui m'insultent et qui me rejettent. Je serais le port-étendard de tout ceux qui ne croient plus en cette société de dupe et de mensonges !

Les Moldus eux, n'ont pas à mentir. Prend exemple sur eux et peut-être que tu redeviendras enfin quelque chose de valable à mes yeux. Autre chose qu'un traître.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 21 juin 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

L'été est bientôt là. Je sens les effluves de la ville remontées avec plus de puissance dans ma minuscule masure. La boulangère, Béatrice au passage, en a chassé les mouches à coups de baguettes et de sorts. Je lui ai proposé mon aide, elle a gentiment refusé. La ville tout entière semble se putréfiée, tous les insectes qui nous sucent le sang en sont les symptômes flagrants. Hier encore, j'ai vu un rat gros comme mon poings, ronger les pieds crasseux d'un mendiant. Maigre comme un clou, il sentait plus fort que les égouts à côtés de lui. J'avais pitié de cette loque, de ses trois misérables dents, de son teint cireux. Comme toutes les bêtes de somme laissés à l'abandon, il avait dépéris. Il murmurait des mots dans une langue slave, des brides de phrases qui avaient l'accent du désespoir. Je me suis arrêté. J'ai mis un genoux à terre, pour écouter. Ce dialecte d'un homme perdu, seul, en haillons. J'ai reconnu des supplications, de la peur : c'étaient les mots d'un esprit qui avait sombré depuis longtemps.

Je sentais son souffle paniqué sur mon oreille, les tremblements qui le secouaient quand je posais ma main sur son avant-bras squelettique. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque eu, de la compassion pour ce vieillard. Puis je l'ai tué.

L'été, c'est aussi les corps dans le caniveau qui s'amoncellent. Qui sait ce qui arrivent durant la nuit la plus courte de l'année ?

Regarde où tu poses tes pieds Albus. Observe. La putréfaction.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 6 juillet 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Il fait toujours une chaleur de four en ville, je cuis sur place. Même le plus efficace des sortilèges de refroidissement n'empêche pas l'apparition de ses satanés gouttes de sueurs partout sur mon corps ! Je déambule, chemise ouverte, au travers des rues. J'ai rencontré des regards envieux de filles de pacotilles, de mères frigides et de grands-mères perverses. Néanmoins, j'ai retiré de cette chaleur un événement intéressant. Un homme est venu me parler tandis, que je m'adonnais à extraire des informations d'un bouseux quelconque. La gourmandise suintait comme l'eau de sa peau, aussi acide que cette dernière. Il m'a proposé du travail, qui mettrait en valeur « mes bouclettes et mon cul ». J'ai éclaté de rire. Ce charmant gentleman m'a rappelé les derniers abrutis qui avaient osé me parler sur ce ton, à l'école. Coincé contre un coin de mur, ils avaient décidé que je leur faisais de l'ombre. Leur infériorité intellectuel était évidente, c'était apparemment trop difficile à supporter. Je me souviens encore très bien de leurs rictus en hurlant à tout bout de champs des insultes. Aussi celui de leur têtes quand je leur ai lancé une belle variante du _Doloris. _La souffrance qui se peignait en un tableau jouissif sur leur pitoyables visages.

A cet homme d'un certain âge, j'ai épargné cette douleur. Il m'a fait rire, c'est assez rare pour ne pas le tuer tout de suite. J'ai même poussé la gentillesse jusqu'à le guider à une ruelle un peu sombre, où chaque personne de ce monde peut trouver le vice qui l'intéresse. C'est quelque chose que je ne m'étonne pas de trouver à foison chez les Moldus : les prostitués, les vendeurs de substances, les hommes peu scrupuleux capables de tuer pour trois sous. Ils se vautrent tous dans cette fange, sans distinction. Se sont des porcs.

Cela apparaît d'autant plus avec cette moiteur, ils sont rustres, sales, immondes, cruels, stupides ! Pourquoi les laissons nous marcher avec tant d'arrogance dans les rues, se sont des animaux engoncés dans des habits d'humain pour cacher leur infériorité naturelle ! Se sont des chiens, des poules à peine bonne à pondre leurs semblables.

Je n'ai pas dormis voila trois jours. Je meurs de chaud, c'est atroce. Béatrice m'a dit que j'ai de la fièvre. Foutaises. C'est l'étuve de cette foutue ville de faibles qui m'étouffe. Tout comme ta présence sur terre.

Crève Albus Dumbledore. Crève.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 13 juillet 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Crétin,

Le plancher est dur, plus que je le pensais. Je m'y suis réveillé tout à l'heure, et il faisait toujours aussi chaud. J'ai atterri sur mon matelas avec délectation. Il sentait la sueur rance, les draps pas lavés depuis des semaines. L'eau était trop loin, mais je mourrais de soif. Saleté de sort qui marche pas. Ma baguette pesait comme du plomb dans ma main, à peine si j'arrivais à la soulever. La porte s'est ouverte à la voler, quelqu'un est entré pour apporter ce traître liquide. Le monde tournait comme une toupie autour de moi, comme s'il la planète s'était soudain mise à courir le marathon.

Si chaud.

L'odeur de la nourriture me donne la nausée, je dois avoir oublié de renouveler mes réserves. Combien de temps suis-je en train de perdre à penser à des choses aussi futiles que les courses, à penser à me sustenter ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, ma quête n'est pas terminer, il faut que je me lève ! Ce n'est pas en faisant l'inventaire de mes placards que je vais foutre un bon coup de pied dans cette société défaillante !

Gellert

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 15 juillet 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

On m'a coincé au lit. Littéralement. Je t'ai déjà parlé de cette boulangère, cette atroce sorcière de pacotille que je soupçonne d'être un sang-mêlé voire une sang-de-bourbe ? Je crois me souvenir que j'ai évoqué sa politesse et sa gentillesse. Efface chaque mot que j'ai pu écrire, c'est une mégère de première. Non seulement elle s'est permis de forcer ma porte, mais en plus elle me traite comme un enfant de six ans ayant attraper la variole. Je suis adulte par Merlin !

Elle me fait boire de soupe. De la soupe. A la cuillère. C'est bien la dernière fois que je laisse quelqu'un me prendre ma baguette de cette manière ! C'est...dégradant. Adossé au mur, entortillé dans des couvertures, des tasses et des tasses de tisanes s'accumulant avec le temps à côté de mon matelas. J'entends encore la rumeur de la rue, quand la fenêtre est à demi-ouverte le matin. Je ne peux même pas espérer reprendre mon travail, mes papiers sont enfermés dans la boutique de Béatrice. J'ai passé l'après-midi à écouter ses bavardages incessants, sur son mari, sur sa très jeune fille, sur les commérages du marché sorcier. Savais-tu qu'il y une rumeur qui circule sur les tchèques ? Qu'ils seraient en passe d'être chassé de leurs pays par les slovaques ? Évidement, tout ceci va sans doute se finir dans un bain de sang comme savent si bien le faire les sorciers de l'est. Je suis toujours agacé de les voir ainsi gâcher leur hérédité en des guerres futiles, entre frères. Leur sang est plus pure que n'importe quel anglais ou français, ils devraient être unis dans leur points communs, arrêter de se battre pour une chose aussi puérile que les territoires. On dirait des Moldus, se jetant sur un même bout de viande, et s'entre-dévorant pour avoir le morceau entier.

Quelques part, je les comprend. Ils sont frustrés, tout autant que moi : par le système, ces abrutis du secret magique, qui nous force à mentir, à vivre dans la peur. Mais eux aussi on peur. Sinon, pourquoi me rechercher moi ? Mes idées dérangeaient déjà les russes, mes compatriotes prussiens, alors je ne serais guère étonné qu'au bout du compte, chaque gouvernement prenant part à cet accord futile ne me poursuives ! Qu'ils essaient de m'avoir, ils finiront comme tout ceux qui se mettront au travers de ma route : en charpie.

Ne te met pas en travers de ma route Albus, ou je t'écraserai. Tout comme j'aurai écrasé ton frère si tu m'avais laissé faire.

Ma tortionnaire me fait signe de lâcher ma plume, je crains qu'elle ne me coupe les vivres si je ne m'arrête pas. Regarde bien les journaux, et guette mon retour.

Gellert Grindelwald

Ps : J'ai cru t'avoir envoyé une lettre, mais impossible d'en garder un souvenir précis. Si tu l'as reçu, n'en tiens pas compte, elle doit être remplie de mes délires fiévreux.

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 30 juillet 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

La canicule a enfin quitté la ville, emportant avec elle ces miasmes, son soleil de plomb et ses odeurs de décomposition. Je respire enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir lancer mon sort _glaciem aetate_ sur tous ce fichu pays pour espérer revenir à une température normale. Béatrice m'a enfin rendu mes notes, je peux me replonger dans le travail. Des inconnus à interroger, des lieux obscurs à visiter tant de tâches retardées par un simple coup de chaud. Je serais sans doute furieux si je n'avais pas tant à accomplir.

Savais tu que l'aristocratie Austro-hongroise se déchire à propos de la conduite à tenir vis-à-vis des querelles entre tchèques et slovaques ? Ses idiots sont aussi agaçants que les polonais le sont avec les prussiens : aucuns sens des priorités. Puérilité est presque synonyme de sorcier dans ce cas précis. Je voudrais les fédérer autour de notre cause commune, les forcer à abaisser leurs armes face à leurs congénères. Qu'ils se rendent compte que leur véritable ennemi est devant nous, à parader, se vanter, prendre notre place légitime ! Tant de temps perdu m'écœure.

Enfin, il semble à la mode de se prendre pour un nationaliste de pacotille, et leurs buts se heurtent les uns aux autres, comme autant de verres transportés à la va vite. Je prévois une crise diplomatique imminente entre l'Empire Hongrois et celui des russes : les deux étant de fervents défenseurs de l'autoritarisme, les violences internes seront rejetés d'un service à l'autre, des communiqués toujours plus venimeux s'en suivrons, et viendra la guerre des bureaucrates, à coups de plumes magiques et d'invectives de salons. Dans la rue, l'hécatombe continuera, et ses messieurs de la diplomatie gratteront encore leur stupide papier, sans remarquer le sang se répandant sous leurs yeux.

Ce système me dégoûte toujours autant. Les sept Ministère de l'Empire Hongrois ne sont que des lèches bottes qui suivent l'aristocratie viennoise aveuglément le Tsar Grégoire III et ses acolytes russes ne sont que abrutis étroits d'esprit qui gouvernent par la répression. Des petits groupes sans intelligence, qui se fichent des intérêts de sorciers, perdus dans leurs disputes futiles. Leurs peuples ont beau se quereller quelques mètres de territoires inutiles, ils ont au moins la prétention d'agir, de faire quelque chose pour leur triste cause. En les réorientant dans le bon sens, ces aristocraties de pacotilles seraient enfin renversées, sous la colère des sorciers enfin libérés de leur joug intenable.

Ne serais-ce pas Justice enfin que d'être à la vue de tous ? Ne serais-ce pas cette liberté que recherches tous ces idiots de nationalistes, à coups de slogans et de bravades à leur État, à leur Ministère ? Même les Moldus, ces être inférieurs, sont bien conscients de cette notion, cette envie d'être reconnu comme peuple unique, libre et indépendant. Chimère désastreuse si cela venait à se produire pour eux, une véritable avancée pour nous. Finis de cette classe sorcière pourrissante qui ronge le peuple, un vent nouveau soufflerait sur nos baguettes et nos cœurs ! Finis des mensonges, finis de la cachette absurde, finis de la gangrène de notre monde ! Ne rêves tu pas de ça encore Albus ? De ce monde merveilleux qui pourrait être construit durant ce nouveau siècle, ce monde qui ne demande qu'à être modelé ?

Bien sur que non. Engoncé que tu es dans ton costume de parfait petit professeur anglais, tu couvres la moindre idée nouvelle de ciment pour mieux étouffer tout semblant de rébellion contre l'autorité. Pleutre, évidemment.

Au moins les nationalistes ont l'audace de monter au créneau pour défendre leurs idéaux. Ils n'ont pas honte de ce qu'ils pensent, ils font preuve d'un minimum de courage. Idiot.

Je m'en vais écouter un discours ma foi passionnant d'un prussien éclairé, je te laisse à ta société anglaise rigide et froide comme la mort. Contente toi du froid, tandis que j'amènerai la chaleur à ce monde dénué de pensés.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 3 septembre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Les chaleurs estivales viennent enfin de fuir l'Europe, je n'en pouvais plus de suer dans mes chemises, de sentir la sueur dans les mains que je serrais, sur les peaux que je touchais. Une véritable étuve où nous nagions tous pour partager nos fluides corporels. Immonde.

Une agitation incertaine a agité l'Autriche Hongrie le mois dernier, j'ignore si les nouvelles parviennent exactes ou non sur ton île, mais ici, la propagande à fait un œuvre digne des plus grands. J'avais rarement connu un tel étalage de stupidité dans les journaux. Des articles à foison pour enterrer profondément le mécontentement qui a saisi la région de Budapest, la marche des paysans qui a ébranlé la ville pendants quelques jours. De connaissances qui étaient présentes m'ont raconté l'ambiance presque révolutionnaire qui régnait sur les marchés sorciers. Une sorte de révolte contre le Ministère Hongrois, contre une des administrations les plus molles, les plus inefficaces du siècle. J'aurais presque été fière d'eux.

Mais, outre que l'action a finis par s'essouffler rapidement, elle a été mené par une bande d'idiots, d'abrutis finis, qui réclamaient un changement absolument pathétique. La levée des restrictions sur l'utilisation de la magie en milieu agricole.

J'ai hésité entre éclater de rire, et frapper quelqu'un à l'entente de cette nouvelle à ce point décevante. Au moment de critiquer le gouvernements d'abrutis qui règne sur l'Europe de l'Est, de se révolter contre leur politique stupide, morne, arriéré, ils trouvent le moyen de se ridiculiser avec des idéaux triviaux au possible. Oui, cette fois c'est plus la colère qui l'emporte sur l'amertume. Il va falloir leur apprendre, leur montrer tous le problème de leur pitoyable raisonnement, les mener comme les nationalistes vers un chemin plus propice aux vraies bouleversements. Pas aux piètres plaintes sur l'agriculture et les champs !

Mes contacts n'ont pas bien compris les raisons de mon agacement. Sorciers de pacotilles, ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal que cela peut faire à notre futur mouvement. La crédibilité est quelque chose qui est primordiale pour accaparer les foules, pour faire trembler ces petits aristocrates dans leurs bottes cirées...Ou pour les rallier. Le pouvoir du peuple est une chose, mais je commence à me demander si étendre mes amitiés aux cercles plus haut ne serait pas inutile.

Un peu plus réflexion, un peu plus d'éducation et de verve ne me ferait pas de mal. Encore que les aristocrates pédant peuvent être encore plus insupportables que les pauvres sorciers qui mendient leurs services dans les petites rues, entre gobelins malveillants et elfes de maisons pressés. Il est si difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec qui avoir une vraie conversation. Tous des esprits si étriqués, si obtus, si étroits ! La liberté du débat et de l'argumentation me manque cruellement.

Un rendez vous me guette, je m'en vais poser ma plume. Bois tes infectes décoctions, et regarde du haut de ta tour d'ivoire le monde s'agiter Albus. Les tours sont faites pour être abattu après tout.

Je souhaite mille morts à tes morveux d'élèves, et une année scolaire plus qu'exécrable pour toi. Que diable peux tu trouver de plaisant dans l'enseignement ?

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 15 septembre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Enfin peut être, un semblant d'actions pertinentes. Les syndicats ouvriers de l'Empire Austro-Hongrois appellent à une grève général de leurs partisans d'ici quelques jours. Des sept Ministères affluent les prolétaires mécontents, prêt à réclamer une place plus importante dans la société sorcière, à commencer par leur reconnaissance comme réels travailleurs, même dans les sociétés industrielles Moldue. Pour des adeptes de la lutte extrême, je les trouve bien modérés. Il ne faut pas leur accorder reconnaissance, le but ne serait pas de laisser mains libres aux non-maj, mais bien de leur montrer que leurs si charmants employés possèdent un pouvoir qui dépasse leur imagination. C'est la liberté qu'il faut réclamer et non un nœud moins serré autour du cou.

Devant tant d'effervescence, je pense suivre le mouvement, et me rendre à Budapest. Rassure toi, tu ne sauras ni d'où, ni quand je pars, nul besoin d'envoyer quelques lettres anonymes à ton Ministère. Je ne doute pas que le portrait qui fleurit les murs des villes de Prusse et de Russie ne fut jamais remis en mains propres à des responsables de justice. Lâche.

Mon voyage se prépare donc, j'empaquette consciencieusement. Nombreux sont les sorciers qui, loin de participer allégrement à l'agitation, ferait tout pour l'empêcher, quitte à suivre mes pas. Toutes ses petites souris aux sourcils froncés en lisant le journal mouvant, comme si leurs mécontentement allait brusquement transformer les nouvelles en quelque chose d'acceptable. Il est tellement plus simple pour eux de s'en prendre aux articles sur le papier que de contrer les véritables événements. C'est là tous le problème de ces petits bourgeois de sorciers, de ces Moldus sans envergures : des chiens qui aboient sans penser une seule seconde à mordre. A force de voir le gouvernement user et abuser de la force à tout bout de champs, on aurait pourtant pu croire que la notion d'actions répressives ne leur serait pas inconnu.

Enfin, je vais de ce pas voir comment des paysans mécontents et des ouvriers aux visages de pierre s'en sorte face à leur soi disant représentant, face à l'injustice du secret magique qu'ils veulent dénoncer. Peut-être au fil des réunions, des places publiques et des mots jetés à la face des aristocrates, finiront-ils par arriver à un résultat probant. Je me joindrais à eux avec plaisir, pour les diriger, bien entendu. Le but que je leur donnerais, plus grand que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu envisager par eux même, les transformerait, les transcenderait. Servir le Plus Grand Bien, serait un honneur.

As tu seulement un objectif, toi qui te terre dans ton île de pacotille ? As-tu encore des étoiles qui illuminent ton ciel, illumine ton esprit, ou reste tu dans l'obscurité, comme un rat dans son trou immonde ? Même les paysans qui se réunissent ont plus de conviction !

Cache toi dans le noir Albus. Mais tu n'échapperas pas, comme les autres, à la lumière de ma révolution.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 23 septembre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

La nuit c'est emparé du monde, un toile sombre qui s'abat sur la campagne, sur les prés, les champs et les granges. Pas une lueur au dehors, à part celles projetés par quelques cabines, devant et derrières. Lumières voleuses, qui éclairent soudainement l'obscurité, la faisant fuir avec violence pendant un instant. Je me repais de chaque brin d'herbe que je distingue brièvement, de chaque relief que j'arrive à saisir, aussi fugitivement que l'image m'apparaisse. J'ai faim du dehors, autant que de la destination.

Nous filons à la poursuite des étoiles qui continuent leur course dans le ciel sans nuages, comme un chien fou courant après une saucisse bien juteuse. Qu'il est étrange de voir la Voie Lactée brouillée par la vitesse, et de pourtant distinguer avec netteté la brillance des astres qui nous surplombent. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils veillent sur les passagers, bienveillantes lanternes d'une sagesse immense. Mais, se ne sont que des brasiers, sans morale, sans conscience quelconque. Rien de plus que de la lumière piqué dans le ciel. Pourquoi donc alors, sachant cela, restent-ils si fascinants ? Pourquoi une telle obsession de la part de l'humanité toute entière, Moldus compris, pour ces étoiles si lointaines ?

Elles nous sont formellement inutiles. Pourtant, nous continuons à les peindre, les observez avec attention. Même dans ce parangon de la technologie moderne qui nous transporte, la simplicité du ciel attire le regards.

Comme une vieille rengaine, qui nous poursuit, la nuit venue, oubliée le jour, caché derrière le soleil de l'occupation. Une mélodie, qui poursuit les êtres humains depuis l'aube des temps, chaque nuit, chaque fois que la lune effleure de sa mélancolie nos esprits qui divaguent. Au bout des rails, le jour reviendra, effaçant les notes qui ont bercés la nuit. La fin d'une errance de la conscience, enfin, le retour à la lumière. Loin des tourments de la nuit, du clair obscur qui mange la réflexion, émousse la raison, le bon sens.

Le train me berce. Ne dors pas Albus. Regarde les étoiles.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 14 octobre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Idiots, crétins, stupides, êtres sans le moindre gramme d'intelligence dans leur caboche de moineau ! Je les aurais étranglés ! Massacrés à coup d'Avada Kadavra, des pires sorts de tortures possibles !

Je ne remettrais plus les pieds dans un bain de foule pareil. Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais je ne me laisserais entraîner au milieu d'une foule pareillement moite, hurlant à pleins poumons, comme autant d'animaux fous. J'ai enragé de ne pas être monté sur l'estrade monté à grands coups de baguettes par quelques ouvriers décidés. Bousculés de tous, je n'ai pu que distinguer l'orateur avertie qui haranguait les paysans, les travailleurs exaltés. Il n'était ni grand, ni particulièrement fort. A peine s'il parvenait à aligner trois mots. Pourtant, l'aura, la puissance qu'il dégageait arrivait à attirer tous les regards, à faire briller les yeux de tous. Je l'enviais, à tel point que j'aurais voulu le tuer. Si la foule ne m'avait pas ensuite projetée, contre les murs, dans les ruelles sombres et obscures de la capitale, je l'aurais probablement fait.

Une bande de moutons aux crocs de fers, voilà sur quoi je suis tombé. Leur conscience des enjeux sorciers n'est qu'une vague lueur qu'ils suivent de loin. De leurs discours paysans, et de leurs discussions enflammées, je retire leur pragmatisme. En réalité, la révolte n'est pour eux qu'un moyen. Un moyen de rendre leur monde actuel meilleur. Ils ne pensent pas à long terme, ils sont bloqués sur leurs idées stupides sans lendemain. Quel manque d'efficacité flagrant de la part de leurs soi disant leaders ! Il faut se battre pour un objectif commun qui occupera les décennies à venir, pas pour une petite révolte de pacotille que l'Histoire aura tôt fait d'oublier ! Qu'ils utilisent leur cervelle, pour réfléchir deux minutes !

Enfin, s'ils ont seulement la capacité de réflexion. Ils avaient parfois invités des crackmole, revendiquant comme les autres leurs droits dans le monde sorcier. Pathétique. Ils ne sont qu'à peine supérieur aux Moldus et pourtant, voilà qu'ils réclament aux côtés de leurs camarades, véritables sorciers. Le peuple semble se rassembler pour tout et n'importe quoi, plus principalement pour des balivernes qui ne méritent même pas discussions.

Je remarque que la foule a néanmoins un grand pouvoir. Cette agitation, bien que s'étant terminée dans le sang, avait tout le loisir de tenir. Bien que concentré sur des idées étroites ( demander l'application de sortilèges de protections pour les enseignes Moldus mariés à des sorciers par exemple, qui a failli me faire avoir une syncope ), ces syndicats sont admirablement organisés. Là où la Russie, et les pays nordiques ne sont que répressions des voix, de la parole, et des protestations, il semble ici que la pluralité des Ministères affaiblissent leur contrôle sur la pensée. C'est une faiblesse que je me réjouis d'avance d'exploiter avec mes partisans.

En parlant de partisans, les bains de foules on l'avantage, parfois le désavantage, de permettre un certains nombres de rencontre. Peu de femmes, un nombre impressionnant d'hommes, curieux de ma présence et de mes contacts tapageurs. Je devrais bientôt me débarrasser de ces importuns ils m'ont été bien utiles pour accéder à certaines informations, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils ébruitent mes recherches. J'ai échangé quelques phrases avec un homme charmant, qui m'a expliqué avec brio sa vision de notre monde si nous cessions de considérer les moins que rien dans la société sorcière. Le fait qu'il cite l'administration actuelle comme un furoncle dégoûtant sur le visage de notre époque a immédiatement attiré mon attention. Il a une intelligence certaine, et un point de vue qui mérite qu'on s'y penche. J'ai gardé son nom, il pourrait faire un bon bras droit à l'occasion. Limité, mais utile, très utile.

Ma voisine Béatrice me fait signe de descendre, elle semble vouloir encore me harceler à propos de ma joue. Comme si un petit bleu de rien du tout allait me tuer. Je te laisse à tes foules d'étudiants criant et éructant. Je te souhaite volontiers de tomber dans les escaliers.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 29 octobre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Les repas sont toujours aussi interminables. Des heures et des heures passé à table, pour des discussions puériles, autour de sujet plus ennuyeux que jamais. J'ai des achats à faire, des personnes à voir, que fais-je assis sur une chaise, à patienter comme un idiot ?

Cette sorcière de pacotille qui me poursuit depuis mon retour de Budapest, Béatrice, semble décidé à m'intégrer à sa fichue famille. Comme si j'en avais besoin. La famille, tous ces êtres hypocrites réunis autour d'une table, pour se quereller au lieu de s'unir. Tu connais très bien ce phénomène je crois Albus, n'es ce pas ? Sans cette famille, sans ton frère, ta sœur, tous ses obstacles à nos projets, tout aurait été différents. Ces gens qui se prétendent près de toi, mais qui ne sont que des idiots, des crétins, des êtres stupides qui ralentissent nos esprits avec leurs préoccupations plus bas que terre. Ce ne sont pas les chèvres de ton abruti de frère qui changeront ce monde gangrené, pas plus que le cadavre de ta sœur ne sauvera les sorciers oppressés par le secret magique !

Mais je m'égare. La réunion de famille donc, ennuyeuse au possible, me guette. Cloîtré dans la réserve de la boulangerie, la farine vole autour de moi en paquet, l'odeur du pain me chatouille les narines. La lumière ne filtre pas, ou peu, et pourtant, je distingue les grains minuscules, aspirés par les coups de baguettes de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelle merveille, cette action qui assemble les différents composants de ce pain que nous mangeons tous les jours. Une délicatesse qui fait d'autant plus apprécié cette nourriture de base, qui demande pourtant ce savoir faire unique, propre au sorcier-boulanger. Nul ne peut prétendre imiter la grâce, la beauté, la saveur de leur productions. Avec ce pain sur la table, se réunir me semble presque une idée sensée. Presque. Dehors reposent des renseignements, des contacts qui attendent ma venue prochaine. Il est capital pour mon but que je puisse avoir accès à certaines choses rapidement.

Mes recherches avancent, malgré le ralentissement occasionné par mon insupportable voisine. Bientôt, le Plus Grand Bien se dotera d'une puissance sans égale. Plus jamais je n'aurais à craindre ces agents stupides du gouvernements russes. Plus à craindre les abrutis de la police prusse, austro-hongroise ou que sais-je. Enfin, ils commenceront à me craindre moi, si ce n'est déjà le cas.

Pour l'heure, je dois affronter la menace la plus terrible qui plane pour le moment sur mon entreprise : cette gourde de Béatrice décidé à me faire asseoir à côté de sa nièce et de ses enfants. La simple idée d'être entre des êtres de moins de dix-huit ans me donne de l'urticaire. J'échapperai à ce calvaire, coûte que coûte !

Déguste ton petit déjeuner étrange avec délice Albus, et pense à combien sa qualité est augmenter quand il est préparé par des êtres magiques. Déguste.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 12 novembre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

La vie est source de surprises. Quelles soient agréables ou non, nous les subissons, nous nous adaptons à elles, tout autant qu'elles s'adaptent à nous cherchant la moindre faille où s'engouffrer. Les plus vicieuses vous guettent, derrières un muret, la nuit, armés de sorts, bardés de convictions stupides et de peur. La peur, caractérise si bien les misérables rongeurs puants, ces idiots qui pensent être avantagé par l'effet de surprise. Mais il n'en ait rien.

Ils sont toujours aussi faibles. Aussi insignifiants. Ils couinent toujours de terreur avec autant de force que les autres, ceux qui se prétendent forts, qui attaquent en pleins jours. Peut-être ces derniers ont-ils au moins un peu de témérité, à contrario de leurs homologues rampant dans la boue. Au final, ils sont tous au sol, sanglant, les yeux exorbités, hurlant _Grâce ! Grâce ! _

Je les observe, avec attention. Ce moment précis, où ils sentent que leur vie leur échappe, que je vais les tuer, sans ciller, sans remords. Ils pleurent, pour beaucoup. Ils hurlent, aussi. Pathétiques créatures qui me révulsent au plus au point. Leur seule utilité est retiré de leur mort, que je leur accorde avec miséricorde. Ils me permettent de voir avec délice le pouvoir, ce pouvoir que je peux exercer sur la vie des autres. De ces autres, qui tentent malgré tout de s'en prendre à moi. Ils ont tous droit au même traitement, dont les étapes varies, mais la finalité non. Leurs poumons écrasés, leur sang expulsé en quelques coups de baguette harmonieux, le corps, disloqués dans le caniveau. Et cette peur. Cette peur qui s'empare des Moldus le matin venu, découvrant le spectacle, mon œuvre grandiose, le châtiment mérité. Comme je me délecte des articles terrorisés qui fusent dans la presse, images pudiques pour décrire une scène aussi macabre que magistrale.

Béatrice s'inquiète étrangement, quand elle même lit ces torchons que sont les journaux magiques actuels. Tous ces meurtres me dit-elle, faites attention à vous, cessez de sortir si tard, de rentrer à l'aube. J'ai envie de lui rire au nez. Elle ne voit pas le tracé sanglant que laisse mes bottes sur le perrons, effacés aussitôt que la tâche est apparue. Cette partition joyeuse, qui égaie mes nuits d'une valse entraînante, toujours plus loin sur le chemin du pouvoir. Je m'avance avec aisance presque, dans ce domaine si simple du combat. La peur est un parasite qui ne me touche pas. Je ne la lis que dans les yeux en face de moi. Je m'en délecte.

Comme je me délecterai de la lueur de terreur que je verrais dans tes yeux un jour, face à moi. Elle te glacera les os, te paralysera sur place. Tu serras statut de pierre, et tu mourras, tu mourras Albus. Dans d'atroces souffrances.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 18 novembre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Un étau de neige enserre la ville à présent. La blancheur de la neige s'allie à merveille avec le plumage moucheté des hiboux qui traversent la ville de part en part. Une forte agitation semble avoir saisi le pays tout entier, depuis l'annonce des nouvelles nominations à la têtes des différents Ministères. Ils sembleraient que l'administration ait choisie la stratégie du mouvement inutile pour satisfaire l'opinion publique. Poudre aux yeux qui ne trompera que les idiots, soient une bonne partie des mécontents. Ils ont la plainte facile, mais il est tout aussi aisé de leur faire oublier leurs récriminations.

C'est à la fois hypnotisant, et épuisant, de voir toutes ses oiseaux volés, emportant messages sur messages, encre pas encore sèche sur papier plus aride que le bois de cheminée. Étrangement cela me plonge dans une sorte de torpeur, de contempler ce ballet aérien. Sortir n'est pas une option, sauf à mourir dans le froid de l'hiver continental qui semble bien précoce. Je suis donc cloîtré à l'intérieur, et j'écris. Mes contacts et moi même, sommes de plus en plus proche de notre objectif. Ce temps ne sert pas mes intérêts il nous ralentit. Il ralentit la marche de mon mouvement, qui semble enfin ce mettre quelque peu en branle. Le Plus Grand Bien ne peut attendre le bon vouloir de la météo. Il est sur que mon œuvre accomplie, une des mesures importantes qui sera prise sera au niveau du climat. Encore un domaine où l'association des sorciers, au lieu de leur division, pourrait faire des miracles. Rien n'est plus rageant que de voir les nouvelles de récoltes gâchées par les intempéries, dans les colonnes des journaux sorciers. Le secret magique avant la production de nourriture, quelle idiotie monstrueuse.

Enfin, peut être que la nomination de ces nouveaux Ministères aidera. Foutaises évidemment. J'espère que les petits mots envoyés de part et d'autre de la ville sont au moins d'accord avec ce fait. J'ai moi même répondu à une lettre flamboyante envoyé par mon correspondant de Budapest, qui me fait part avec moult détails des agitations au sein des cercles socialistes, et communistes. Les Moldus aussi ont leurs propres dirigeants incompétents, ils ne manquent pas de les bousculer. Je dois leur reconnaître une certaine force de caractères parfois. Comme un âne serait parfaitement buté, ils peuvent se montrer remarquablement obstinés. Une qualité autant qu'un défaut, qui peut occasionner autant de prouesses que de gâchis. N'es ce pas Albus ?

Surveille tes hiboux. Peut être des nouvelles agiteront-elles prochainement ton propre île boueuse, qui sait ?

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 15 décembre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Une nouvelle œuvre orne les murs crasseux de toutes les villes et villages du pays. Chaque circonscriptions à maintenant cette affiche, une publicité gratuite qui fait connaître mon nom autant que mon visage. J'en viendrais presque à remercier les divers services de Justice d'Europe, et leur manifeste envie de m'envoyer en prison. Ils justifient avec brio mes propos auprès de mes récents disciples. De moins d'une dizaine de personne, je passe à prêt d'une quarantaine en une semaine. Avides de revanche, curieux, sorciers ambitieux, des mages de tous les horizons surgissent soudain dans les caves obscures où je préside. Certains s'offusquent et s'en vont au bout de cinq minutes. Certains se lèvent pour tenter une pitoyable attaque, auquel je m'empresse de répondre d'un sort bien placé. J'en rirais presque de les voir se tordre sur le sol, suant, hurlant à la mort.

Le prix a semble-t-il monté substantiellement pour ma tête. Les russes, ces êtres hypocrites, ont du faire valoir la menace qui pèse sur leur système corrompu. Je suis flatté. Je n'ai écrit que le prologue de mon mouvement, les voilà déjà sur le pieds de guerre. Leur instinct de préservation leur dicte une conduite à ma mesure. Même si je ne doute pas que je continuerais à avoir une multitude d'idiots m'attendant la nuit au coin de la rue, tous plus faibles les uns que les autres, tous à ma merci. Il devient néanmoins urgent d'acquérir une arme d'une puissance absolue, dans l'idée où je tomberais sur un sorcier qui arriverait à me mettre en difficulté. Même si le nombre de personnes ayant ce talent doit être extrêmement faible, je m'attends à tout. Un opposant un peu trop malin, un ami qui trahit pour le plus offrant, un collaborateur trop ambitieux, les dangers sont légions et ne cesseront d'être plus nombreux.

Il me faudra être encore plus sur le qui vive, au fur et à mesure que mon influence s'étendra. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être méfiant après tout, il ne me semble pas avoir rencontrer une seule personne véritablement digne de confiance au cours de ma vie. Tu en sais quelque chose.

Je ne peux me permettre des proches, des partenaires. Il n'y aura que des disciples, des partisans, mais jamais de véritable bras droit, jamais de second pour m'épauler. Ma seule présence est largement suffisante pour diriger, personne d'autre ne peux se joindre à moi sur ce piédestal. Personne.

Je me demande toujours si tu gardes des affiches, les premières. Ne sont elles pas plus belles que la photo presque grimaçante qu'on a prise de moi à mon insu ?

Gellert Grindelwlad

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 25 décembre 1901_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Il est très tard. La nuit est tombé il y a bien longtemps, les enfants cours partout dans la boutique sous mes pieds. Je sens mon parquet bouger comme si un séisme secouait le monde. Si ça n'avait pas été les neveux et nièces de Béatrice, j'aurais déjà suspendu ces sales mômes à trois mètres du sol, un bon _crucio _autour de la gorge pour leur apprendre le calme. Au moins, j'ai pu m'éclipser de cet infernal dîner que m'impose ma voisine. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je supporte des demandes aussi farfelues d'une petite boulangère de pacotille. Bien qu'elle soit sorcière, je ne comprend définitivement pas qu'elle préfère se consacrer à sa tristement banale famille, plutôt qu'à réaliser de grands projets. Elle ne s'intéresse même pas à la politique, aux décrets magiques, sauf en ce qui concerne la réglementation sanitaire. C'est consternant, ce manque d'intérêt.

Pourquoi offrir un balai à son neveu s'il ne pourra pratiquer que dans des aires minuscules, réglementés, surveiller, pour ne pas alerter la population de bovins Moldus ? Pourquoi offrir ce pull, qui change de motif selon l'humeur de son possesseur, si celui-ci ne pourra le porter que chez lui, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ? Elle a tous les éléments sous les yeux pour se révolter plus que de raison contre le Secret Magique. Pourtant, ils continuent tous en bas, dans de grands éclats de rires, à force de claques dans le dos et d'embrassades, à vivre. Je ne les comprendrais définitivement jamais.

Les fourmis sont inconscientes de la vie qui se déroule en dehors de leur petite vision étriqué. Elles n'en restent pas moins des forme de vies fascinantes. Nous, géants, les regardons défiler, et quelques part, ils peut nous sembler que leur vie simple possède quelque chose, un semblant de sagesse qui nous échappe. Mais seulement un semblant. La véritable force, la véritable sagesse, réside dans l'action intelligente, vers un objectif noble et puissant, visant à laisser une marque. Au fer rouge s'il le faut. Même si cela veut dire quitter la quiétude de la colonie, et ce pour toujours. Comme si j'en avais jamais fait partie.

Joyeux Noël Albus

Gellert Grindelwald


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoooooir ! **

**Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! XD Bon, je vais donner une foruchette de publication, mais normalement y a un nouveau chap par semaine. Juste, entre mercredi et samedi...C'est la surprise toutes les semaines je crois XD Vous remarquerez peut être que notre Gellert national devient de plus en plus bavard...Encore qu'il n' bat pas son record de 1901 pour le moment X) Maaaas, 1902 aussi, est une année intéressante. Zofra, si tu passes par là, il y a un passage qui va te plaire je crois ^^ J'espère que toooous les autres ( oui encore vous trois dans le fond ), vous apprécierez ce chap, autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. **

**On hésite pas à laisser une petite review, que je sache si je fais du total OOC, où que je sois couverte de fleurs (non c'est une blague ça), et sur ce, enjoy et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : 1902, une histoire de puissance **

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 14 janvier 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Les fêtes sont enfin loin derrières nous, je soupire de soulagement. Toutes ses réunions obligés, m'ont passablement agacé. La présence d'une bouteille de vin de qualité n'a même pas réussi à me faire oublier la présence de ses sales mioches, courant jusqu'à l'épuisement entre les pattes des adultes. Mille et un sort me sont passés sur le bout de la langue au cours de ces interminables soirées, pour les immobiliser, les faire taire, les transformer en crapauds gluants, ou tout simplement les métamorphoser en morceau de viande pour chiens. Un changement qui t'aurais fasciné j'en suis sur, monsieur le professeur des Métamorphoses. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire quand une admirable grand-mère, du nom de Célestina, a finalement mis fin à leurs cavalcades à grand coup de _stupefix. _Quelle brave dame. Je me suis sentie obligé d'incliner le menton pour la remercier, tandis qu'elle sermonnait ses sales gosses. Je l'aurais presque embrassé, s'il n'y avait eu Béatrice pour aussitôt s'indigner des manières de « barbares » de la vieille dame. Qu'elle vienne à Dumstrang, ou qu'elle aille faire un tour dans les villages reculés de Norvège. Là, on pourrait en effet parler de véritable barbarie.

Enfin, tout cela est finis. Je me réjouis de mon prochain voyage. Mes contacts m'ont rapporté une information plus que capitale, je me dois d'aller en vérifier l'authenticité par moi même. Si elle s'avère vrai, se sera un bon en avant, une avancée majeure pour le Plus Grand Bien. S'il se révèle qu'on m'a mentis, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ceux qui m'auront fournis cette nouvelle de première importance. Voila maintenant plus d'un an que je me démène, je ne tolérerais aucunes plaisanteries de mauvais goûts de la part de mes congénères sorciers. Même la pitié à l'égard de leur stupidité ne pourra les sauver cette fois, leur informations se doivent d'être vraies.

Un nouveau pas serait franchis, dans l'histoire de notre, de mon mouvement. Le jour où la puissance fut enfin accordé à qui de droit, où les mots seront accompagnés par la force brute. La persuasion est une chose. Mais, outre une langue d'argent, il faut aussi savoir ce défendre contre les obstacles en chemin, vaincre les épris de justice, accrochée à leur conception étriquée de la réalité comme une moule à son rocher. Ce pouvoir, je vais l'obtenir, bientôt. Mon nom prendra encore en splendeur, en gloire. On le citera comme un exemple de puissance absolue, invincible. Si grande, que même l'imagination la plus débridée ne pourrait la représenter. Oh, tu ne peux pas imaginer ma hâte de ce moment. Nous l'avions prévu ensemble, prédit, chéri dans nos conversations de nuits. Cet instant de réussite, aurait du être le notre.

Comme je te hais de ternir ce futur, mon destin si glorieux, par ta simple réminiscence. Ta stupidité a refusé de partager le pouvoir, qui nous reviens par Vulchanova, comment as tu pu tourner le dos à ton propre destin ? Comment as tu pu choisir celui d'un professeur de pacotille, qui passe ces fêtes seul dans un château immense, froid, lugubre, prétendant être satisfait de son sort, alors que nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux ! Au nom de quoi, de qui, te crois tu permis de renoncer à ce qui est l'œuvre de notre vie ?

Tu couvres d'amertume la réalisation d'un projet si grandiose. Vraiment, ce don que tu as pour tout gâcher me surprendra toujours. Je ne m'en formalise même plus. J'ignorerai ce détail, avec autant de mépris qu'à l'ordinaire. Peut-être as tu décidé de jouer l'imbécile devant une bande de morveux, bien, je ne m'y attarderais plus. Seulement parfois pour te rappeler par quelques articles, ce que tu as manqué, pauvre crétin, lâche, stupide qui refuse quelque chose d'aussi évident que le soleil se levant à l'est et ce couchant à l'ouest. Je te prouverai que ce combat, pour le Plus grand Bien, en vaut largement la peine, celle que tu n'as même pas essayé de te donner.

Meurs dans la peau de ce cloporte que tu souhaites être. Je t'écraserai, comme tous les autres insectes sur ma route.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Transplagrame _

Date : _22 june 1902_

To : _Albus Dumbledore _

From : _Most powerful witcher of this century _

Je l'ai ! Je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai ! Enfin, la réussite me tend les bras ! Rah, j'exulte, tu ne peux imaginer combien je suis satisfait, heureux, euphorique ! Rien ne vaut ce moment, tu m'entends, rien ne le vaut ! Pas même mes premiers essais de sorts interdits, pas même mes séances de test sur mes anciens camarades de classes ! Rien au monde ne peut surpasser ce sentiment de puissance absolue !

Je virevolte dans mon appartement, chantonnant valse de Vienne sur valse prussienne, ma nouvelle campagne à la main. Comme elle me paraît douce, fiable, magnifique ! Sa prédécesseur, si utile fut-elle, n'égale en rien cette vibration que je sens partir de mes doigts pour aller secouer tout mon être. Un feu d'une telle force, c'est irrésistible, nul ne peut s'en soustraire de sa propre volonté une fois qu'il est entré dans vos veines. Quel avenir se dessine devant moi maintenant, une réussite complète, qui ne prendra sans doute que quelques années, même peut être, quelques mois seulement ! Je n'aurais plus à attendre mon heure, elle viendra d'elle même à moi, grâce à l'appui de cette nouvelle amie, cette chère et tendre trouvaille. Ils ramperont très bientôt, tous, tout ceux qui m'ont autrefois bafouée, tout ceux qui auraient l'audace de le faire à présent, oh oui, je les ferais ramper, comme des larves, des chenilles immondes qui n'ont qu'une fonction, répandre leur bave suppliante sur le sol pour que je les épargne. Toi aussi tu ramperas Albus. Comme le toutou obéissant que tu es, tu lécheras le sol pour moi. Ce jour me tarde, me tarde tant.

Ce message t'es apporté par les bons soins de ma nouvelle acquisition, n'est-elle pas merveilleuse, d'ainsi passer les barrières de Poudlard, aussi facilement qu'un couteau s'enfonce dans du beurre ? Bientôt, elle mettra tout aussi facilement la mort dans le cœur de mes opposants. Et la douleur dans le tien.

_End of the message _

_Au dos du message : Comment ?! Par la barbe de Merlin, comment ?! _

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 12 juillet 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Me voilà de retour dans ma masure, plus petite et spartiate que jamais. Pourtant, combien elle me semble plus douce et plus accueillante à présent. Ses murs crasseux, son papier peint immonde, seraient presque appréciable. Je suis tentée de rouvrir mes volets à la cacophonie de la ville en contrebas, pour faire abondamment saigner mes oreilles des cris insupportables de toute la marmaille existante. Enfin, si je ne risquais pas de tester ma superbe amie de fraîche date sur leurs petites joues rebondies et pleines de morve.

Outre le fait que la joie rend légèrement plus supportable les travers de l'existence, j'en viens à être plus agréable avec les quelques humains que je fréquente. L'euphorie est partagé avec Andras, qui de la lointaine Budapest, a tout de même remarqué mon changement d'humeur. Charmant garçon, très perspicace. Il n'a qu'à pas le trop devenir, et il fera un merveilleux homme de main. Ou alors il finira, comme le rat qui a surgit du plancher ce matin, en petit tas de chairs mortes, froides, inertes.

Quel pouvoir grisant, je ne m'en lasse pas. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion, sur le chemin du retour, d'en faire usage. Pas un seul idiot pour tenter de mettre le grappin sur le criminel que je suis, j'en étais presque frustré. Il me faudra patienter avant que l'occasion parfaite, de faire démonstration de mes nouveaux talents ne se présente. Avec moi dans le porte-au-loin qui m'a ramené, j'ai été tenté de stopper le processus en plein vol, observer la terreur des autres partis présents, avant de les relancer dans le tourbillon de magie. L'envie m'est passé quand je me suis rendu compte de la futilité d'un tel acte, de sa dangerosité pour simplement satisfaire mon ego. C'est ce genre de frasques qui pourraient m'enlever toutes chances de réussir mon destin. Bien que cela soit jouissif, mes petits plaisirs sont autant de faiblesses que je me dois de corriger.

Il y aura bien un moment où j'aurai besoin de puissance, de démontrer ma supériorité, même si évidente. Ce sera jubilatoire, de voir le visage de mes opposants se décomposer face à moi, réalisant petit à petit leur sombre erreur. Comme le jeune gamin qui a tenté de me voler ce matin, a soudain compris qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa main. Quelle idée aussi, de tenter de me dépouiller avec aussi peu d'adresse. Les voleurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils sont, que veux tu.

J'espère que tu profites bien du soleil. Sa douceur, sa chaleur qui roule sur la peau comme de délicieuses perles, sont autant de choses qui méritent compliments et soupirs. De même, que ma nouvelle compagne de toujours. Tu entendras parler d'elle, et de moi, d'ici quelques mois, même quelques semaines peut-être. Note bien ce jour où nous apparaîtrons côte à côte, car il sera glorieux Albus. Peut-être plus encore que celui où ton petit monde étriquée s'effondrera.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 9 août 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Cette fois, je suis bien décidé à ne pas me faire prendre par la chaleur étouffante de cette ville crasseuse et immonde. Je quitte ce lieu puant pour mieux me délecter des transports Moldus. Ce train me semble une création magique, tant il fonctionne avec cette régularité, cette puissance digne des œuvres les plus purement sorcières. Il faudra que j'en parle à quelques amis, il est urgent que nous envisagions tous d'utiliser ce merveilleux moyen de locomotion, avec quelques ajouts de sorts, bien entendu. Néanmoins, un tel effort tel que leur fameux Transsibérien, mérite d'être salué.

Bien que la Russie soit toujours un pays constitué de terribles abrutis, je ne serais pas contre visiter les landes désertes qui sont l'apanage de l'arrière-pays. On y trouve, selon les dires de nombreux aventuriers, des créatures tout à fait charmantes, fascinantes, et surtout, dotées de capacités étonnantes au possible. Volantes, usant de sortilèges primaires pour se défendre, colorés de milles façons,...Il est regrettable que nul n'étudie ces êtres, qui auraient tant à nous apprendre. Nous pourrions tirer une utilité à toutes leurs extraordinaires capacités, comme un moyen de parcourir les airs, de créer des résonances fantasmagoriques de ces animaux fantastiques.

Enfin, il y a des êtres qui occupent pour le moment le devant de la scène, ceux qui méritent disciplines et ordres et qui, actuellement sont en proie à la plus grande des agitations : les Moldus russes. Comme ils tourbillonnent dans la violence ces dernières semaines, un véritable essaim d'abeilles folles. Ils sont particulièrement remontés contre cette la communauté juive, mais en cela ils ne sont pas différents des prussiens ou des slovaques. C'est au niveau du degré de haine qu'un cap semble avoir été passé. Ils s'en prennent non seulement aux juifs, mais plus spécifiquement aux sorciers juifs. Bien sur, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais bientôt, on l'aura érigé en vérité. Un excellent argument pour les brutes épaisses que sont les russkofs pour massacrer quelques non-mag, et une preuve supplémentaire de l'urgence de mettre aux pas aussi bien les Moldus que ces idiots adeptes de la boisson.

Si je les bats tous en un clin d'œil, ils plieront enfin le genoux et se montreront raisonnables. Peut-être même, vais-je tester sur eux mes nouveaux pouvoirs, qui sait ? Mes voyages sont imprévisibles, je pourrais être demain à Budapest pour visiter Andras et ces amis communistes, ou dans quelques heures à St-Pétersbourg, ou encore d'ici deux jours à Istanbul. Que de douces villes à voir et conquérir, de personnes à convaincre du bien fondé du Plus Grand Bien. Ce voyage promet, où que je me rende.

Tu aimerais bien savoir où je vais aller n'es ce pas ? Vilaine curiosité de délateur, je ne prendrais plus le risque de Budapest. Je me doute que la foule est la seule raison qui a empêché le mandat de recherches internationale de s'appliquer à pleine efficacité. Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un petit criminel aux yeux de l'administration de l'Autriche-Hongrie, mais une fois livré à Moscou, se serait une toute autre affaire. Cela t'aurait-il plu, que je sois enfermé dans une sombre geôle, loin de tout, loin de mes objectifs ? Aurais tu été satisfait de mon sort, ton esprit aurait-il été apaisé par la satisfaction d'une bonne action ?

Sache le. Il n'y a maintenant plus aucune chance que cela n'arrive. Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais quiconque n'aura l'occasion de se saisir de moi. Je suis invincible, et je le demeurerai. Même dans des contrés étrangères et lointaines, nul ne pourras m'arrêter, me stopper !

Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu auras mes destinations. Agace toi autant que tu veux Albus, à part à venir me chercher, ce que toi et ta médiocrité ne ferrez jamais, tu ne sauras rien. Sais-tu seulement quelque chose, toi et ton esprit de cloporte fermé ?

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 18 octobre 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

De nouveau, je retrouve ce bureau, plus taché d'encre que jamais, plus miteux que jamais. Néanmoins, il dégage à présent une aura presque rassurante. Mes expériences, ma soif de savoir se sont peut-être infiltrés dans le bois, modifiant l'aura de l'objet, sa nature. C'est d'ailleurs peut être le cas de toutes les possessions qui nous sont chers. Un peu de notre magie la recouvre, comme une patine laissée par le temps, et la lit à nos pensés, à notre cœur. Nous sommes si facilement attachés, à ces petites choses.

Mais au fond, qu'importe la raison ? Nous devons voir au delà de nos préoccupations matériels, de ce sentimentalisme puéril pour nos objets. J'aime ce bureau, mais je pourrais le brûler demain. J'apprécie cette idiote de Béatrice, mais si elle venait à devenir un obstacle, je la tuerais sans hésiter, elle et toute sa famille. Sa fille, ses multiples neveux et nièces, son mari si effacé, tous y passeraient, si je devais le faire. Je détruirai la Cathédrale de Paris pour ma cause, massacrerait des villages entiers s'il le faut. Rien n'est indispensable au Plus Grand Bien, si ce n'est la conviction, la volonté, moi et ma baguette. Je suis le seul maître de mes sentiments. Mes possessions, ou les humains qui m'entourent, ne peuvent me toucher. Même s'ils le font, je les arracherais de moi, loin, comme on arrache un parasite récalcitrant présent sous la peau.

Outre les habitudes reprises, je rapporte avec moi les nouveautés de mon petit tour d'Europe. Les magiciens qui vivent dans le sud de la Bosnie, ont un talent inné pour les tours de passe-passe. Leurs sorts de dissimulations sont les plus aboutis que j'ai pu voir à ce jour, j'ai avalé toutes les informations qu'ils ont osé me révéler lors de leurs réunions séparatistes. La situation là bas est on ne peut plus insolite : le gouvernement Bosniaque ne cesse de s'insurger contre les incursions des slovaques dans leur territoire, prenant les mines d'or pour leur compte. Mais, les pauvres sorciers de cette partie de l'Europe sont trop faibles pour espérer contrer leurs opposants. Ces derniers ont des centaines d'années de pratique de la guerre sorcière, au contraire des bosniaques. C'est pourquoi, ces techniques de dissimulations sont si efficaces : à défaut d'avoir une puissance brute suffisante, ils se sont faits assassins, meurtriers de l'ombre. Bien que j'ai une tendance à préférer écraser mes ennemis à la vue de tous, rajoutant la douleur de l'humiliation à leur leur chapelet de souffrance, l'infériorité du nombre et du moyen est malheureusement un facteur que je dois prendre en compte actuellement. Aussi, ai-je autant appris que possibles des milices, des opposants au pouvoir en place, des malfrats en tous genre que j'ai pu rencontrer au cours de ce périple estivale.

J'ai également remis les pieds dans l'Empire Russe, bien que leur politique actuelle soit de plus en plus nauséabonde. Neprostro, le ministre de la Justice, est tellement corrompu que je me demande comment ses subordonnés supportent le bruits des galions dans ses poche à chaque pas. Il fait partie du cercle très fermé des êtres qui ont une espérance de vie de moins de trois secondes, à vue. J'ai trouvé des compatriotes d'antipathie parmi les basses classes russes, ouvriers sorciers gérants les barrières magiques de la Sibérie profonde. Ces hommes ont le travail le plus ingrat de la création, moins celui des polonais en Prusse. Contenir les monstres qui grondent dans les terres sauvages est un combat de tout instant, qui mérite un salut. N'en reste pas moins que les sorciers de l'est sont définitivement les plus obtus d'Europe. A peine ai-je évoqué l'idée de nous servir de ces bêtes comme nouveaux sujets d'études que les foudres de l'ignorance se sont abattus sur moi.

Idiots, crétin, _glupyy, _tant de sobriquets qui iraient pourtant bien mieux à ceux qui les prononcent. Ils n'ont aucunes idées de quoi ils parlent, et donc, comme tous bons moutons, ils s'effraient de l'inconnue. Je les contrôlerai. Leur peur de l'inconnue, sera remplacée par leur crainte de mon pouvoir. Je serais bien plus redoutable que les monstres qu'ils gardent, bien plus terrifiant que le pire des croquemitaines de leurs contes les plus sanglants. Il n'y a que cette méthode qui semble fonctionner avec ces cosaques sans foi ni lois, ces abrutis qui ne savent pas reconnaître une mine d'or devant leurs yeux. J'enrage encore de leurs invectives, toutes plus aberrantes les unes que les autres. Ils ne savent rien, rien du tout !

Je ne vais pas plus m'attarder sur les contrariétés de ce voyage. Qui de droit à reçu le châtiment approprié après tout je m'habitue à quitter précipitamment les villes souillées.

Ce fut malgré tout, une expérience riches d'apprentissages,et d'exaltations. Bien que la compagnie laissa à désirer...

Je suppose que ton été fut, en tant que professeur des écoles, mortellement ennuyeux, croulant sous les papiers, les livres et peut-être au milieu de ce foutoir inutile, quelques projets d'articles quelques peu intéressants. Peut-être nous feras-tu l'honneur, en fin d'année, d'études qui mériteront lecture ? Ou passeras-tu encore la période hivernale à te morfondre dans ta couardise, dans ta mollesse ? Sache que pendant que tu t'engraisses comme un porc, d'autres s'évertuent à transformer ce monde en quelque chose de grandiose, de juste. Mais qu'es ce que la justice pour toi, à part celle du reproche et de la vengeance non justifié ?

Il n'y aura pas de justice pour toi Albus. Uniquement la sentence de mort, clémence suprême au vu de tes exactions contre le Plus Grand Bien, dès le moment de sa création. La fin de ton existence, sera l'apogée de ma nouvelle ère, celle qui naîtra bientôt, à force de voyage et d'alliance. Comme ta mort me réjouit d'avance, ô cher professeur. J'espère que tu l'as craint, plus que tout, comme l'animal terrifié que tu es. Liquéfie toi de peur, car mon heure arrive. Elle n'a jamais été aussi proche.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 27 novembre 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Revoilà cette neige si pesante, aussi bien sur mes activités que sur les toits. Je vois les masures des Moldus s'effondrer, dans les taudis les moins entretenus. Je venais d'entrouvrir mes volets mardi dernier, quand je fus frappé par les cris perçants venant de la rue à ma gauche. Au-delà des cheminées en ruine, des oiseaux piaillant et des marmots braillants, j'ai vu une flamme s'élever, couronnée de volutes de fumées. Sa beauté majestueuse, dans ce paysage entre le blanc et le gris, m'a impressionné. Le feu, est sans doute l'invention la plus fascinante de l'homme. Bien avant que Moldus et sorciers ne se séparent, nous nous réchauffions tous autour du foyer. L'évolution a ensuite fait son travail, et nous voilà.

Le feu, je l'ai appris ensuite, c'était déclaré suite à l'effondrement d'un poêle tombant en morceaux. Les braises ont instantanément noircis le plancher, affolé la famille présente, et les flammes se sont répandus comme une traînée de poudre.

Plus de quinze morts ont été décomptés. J'ignore si je dois m'agacer des autorités Moldus et de leur incompétence à prévenir ce genre de stupidité, ou tirer satisfaction de voir encore l'infériorité d'organisation et de prévoyance qui caractérise cette population. Il est clair qu'avec un peu de magie, nul feu ne peut sortir de là où on l'a confiné. Encore un point, en somme tout à fait trivial, s'ajoutant à la longue listes des domaines où nous dominons cette bande de moutons. Ils ne savaient que faire des brûlés ayant survécu. Leur ignorance crasse en matière de médecine leur a fait mettre ces restes humains dans des civières de fortune, gémissant à la mort. Je doute qu'un seul d'entre eux ai passé la semaine. Leur peau a du se décoller, lentement, pourrir sur place, les faire souffrir le martyr. Quel beau gâchis.

Une sorcière de bas étage aurait pu les aider en un instant, bien que je me répugne à l'idée de sauver des animaux mourants et imprudents. Ce genre d'incident, dans un monde correctement agencé, serait une leçon pour eux, une forme de justice pour les mettre face à leur négligence. Bien sur il y aurait des graciés, d'heureux élus qui auraient la chance d'être sauver par notre miséricorde et notre technique, si supérieure aux leurs. Ils demanderaient pardon, ramperaient devant nous en nous priant de les pardonner, et, nous le ferions n'est ce pas ? C'est ainsi que doivent agir les bons maîtres.

Ainsi, chacun serait à sa place. Il n'y aurait plus de querelles intestines parmi nous, juste les êtres supérieurs, qui ne s'entre-déchirent plus pour calmer leur frustration de ne pas se trouver là où ils devraient être. Quel monde de paix cela serait. Avec peut-être de tant à autres, quelques incendies par-ci par-là, pour rappeler à nos domestiques combien leur vie est amélioré par notre seule existence.

Je crois savoir que Londres à brûler, il y a de cela des années. Peut-être une autre purification par le feu serait-elle nécessaire aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? Je me ferais un plaisir de faire démonstration de mes nouvelles capacités pyrotechniques. D'autres flammes immenses, qui se tendraient vers le ciel, rougeoyantes, presque vivantes. Un spectacle grandiose...

Rêve à cet incendie. A ces couleurs prometteuses. Rêves y.

_Gellert Grindelwald_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1er décembre 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Le marché est toujours source d'amusement pour moi, surtout dans cette partie de l'Europe. On y cris, on s'y frappe, on s'y insulte. Des sorts fusent entre commerçants échevelés par leur vente de nourriture, d'habits ou de poudre de cheminette. Je ne puis qu'être fasciné par leur volonté à toute épreuve, de vendre leur produits divers. Face à la concurrence, ils inventent des stratégies pour se défendre, ou périssent. Une foire d'empoigne, où la voix et la ruse font office d'arme précieuse, autant qu'une force de frappe physique. Les meilleurs marchands ne sont-ils pas ceux qui possèdent le charme du serpent et les gros bras les plus intraitables de la ville ? Il est évident que les lois de la jungle s'applique tout aussi bien dans ce cas là que lors d'une simple effarouchée entre manants cependant pas de la manière attendue. Là où une simple force brute suffit dans des luttes triviales, la valeur de l'esprit de n'exprime vraiment que dans l'optique de manipuler autrui. Quand il s'agit d'attirer curieux et badauds autour d'une poignée d'oranges pourries, de les faire acheter ce produit de piètre qualité, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de transformer leur perception qu'ils ont du produit en question. D'immondices à jeter, l'objet devient par quelques paroles bien choisies, la première nécessité de l'acheteur. Plus fort que les illusions, plus forts que les sortilèges qui dupent les sens, l'habilité permet de tourner les pensées vers un chemin voulu, souhaité.

Avec le temps, les boutiquiers gagnent en notoriété et en influence, par ce même art de la manipulation. L'argent s'accumulent dans leur bourse, de nouvelles possibilités de dupe s'offrent alors à eux. Enfin, pour les plus malins d'entre eux, qui savent distinguer opportunité de stupidité. En plaçant leurs investissements auprès des bonnes personnes, auprès de suffisamment de haut placés, ce n'est plus leur étal qu'ils influencent, mais tous le marché et, ils peuvent encore grimper vers les sommets. Tout cela, grâce à l'action d'une persuasion qui se veut éclairée et d'arguments solides, du moins, en apparence. Qu'importe de mentir, car, une fois le pouvoir acquis, il est évident que le conserver en éliminant les outils précédemment utilisé sera plus simple. Le pouvoir, concentré en une main, et il est difficile de l'arracher de son possesseur une fois qu'il y est bien implanté. Ainsi, le maître du marché le restera longtemps, ses fils après lui le seront encore, et même, ils pourront s'élever avec la même ruse au-dessus de leur père.

Tout est joué dans l'art de tourné un esprit à son avantage. Au marché, ou ailleurs. S'emparer d'une quelconque place forte, prendre la place d'un gouvernement, transformer une société, conquérir le cœur de quelqu'un ou conduire un meurtre par autrui, tout ceci n'est le fruit que du pouvoir de persuasion. De la capacité à mentir. Le Plus Grand Bien, ses adeptes, ne seraient que les agneaux dupées, qui iraient sans rechignées vers le but que leur aurait fixé à l'avance. J'ai besoin qu'ils adhèrent à mon mouvement, qu'elle qu'en soit les moyens. Alors, à quoi bon m'obstiner à expliquer encore et encore à des ineptes ce qu'ils ne comprendront jamais dans sa totalité ? Il me suffit de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, de jouer sur leurs peurs, leurs désirs. Qu'importe au fond leur compréhension. Ils ne seront que le bras armé, de simples pions sur mon échiquier. Je ne gaspillerais plus mon temps, à m'étendre en longs discours théoriques, qui n'accrochent pas le moindre petit badaud à mon étal. Désormais, je jouerais la carte des prix plus bas que terre, des mots faciles et des exclamations outrancières. Ainsi, j'allierais ma puissance magique à celle de la manipulation. J'aurais du y penser bien plus tôt, mais aveuglé que j'étais par mon espérance dans le monde sorcier, j'oubliais que comme toutes sociétés, elle est composée en grande majorité d'idiots. Soit, je m'adresserais aux idiots.

Même si je sais, que certains, exceptions notables, sauront voir les intentions véritables derrières mes mots. Les maîtres du mensonge ne sont ils pas capables de reconnaître une affabulation, comme la promesse d'un voyage hypothétique par exemple ? Serais-tu reconnaître un tel type de menteries Albus ? Tout hypocrite que tu es ?

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 13 décembre 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

La Convention Internationale pour la conservation de la Flore et de la Flore magique vient d'ouvrir à Grenoble, ce matin même. Ce nom à rallonge dissimule le problème que sont actuellement les animaux magiques et leurs cousins végétaux, qui ne cessent jamais d'être une menace pour les Moldus. Bien entendu, il sera surtout question de savoir encore une fois comment maintenir les barrières mises en place pour maintenir la multitude de bêtes qui vivent en Sibérie, les murs de sortilèges érigés entre le l'Europe et la Norvège, gardienne du clan de dragons le plus féroce du siècle dit-on. Je conçois l'idée que ses animaux soient des dangers pour tout ceux qui les approchent, particulièrement les sorciers un peu trop curieux. Mais que les autorités du monde entier se préoccupent de notre si précieux Secret Magique, palabrant des heures et des heures sur les méthodes les plus efficaces pour maintenir toutes ces créatures en un lieu précis, au lieu de les laisser errer comme nous le faisions i peine une centaine d'année, me paraît aberrant. Toute cette énergie perdue, dans une lutte que nous savons vaine, alors qu'une bien plus pertinente n'attends que d'être mise en œuvre. Si au lieu de se complaire dans les discussions stupides, la communauté internationale se penchait enfin, enfin sur les bonnes questions, ce genre de sommets aurait une utilité réelle. Même en abordant ces problématiques, ils ne parviennent pas à distinguer l'évidence tout repose sur l'idée abjecte que nous devons nous cacher.

M'étendrai-je encore une fois sur la stupidité d'une telle politique ? Sur le fait avéré qu'elle brime notre peuple tout entier, alors que nous sommes destinés à régner sur ce monde ? Dois-je encore faire une thèse pour expliquer ce qui saute aux yeux ?

Contrairement à ces crétins de la bureaucratie, je ne gaspille pas, ou plus, une once de mon énergie. Intéressons nous plutôt à la composition de ce comité. Plutôt disparate pour une réunion censée concerner le monde sorcier dans son ensemble. L'Empire Russe a bien sur été convié, leur implication dans la garde des créatures magiques est sans aucuns doute la plus importante. Il ne passera pas trois jours avant que la délégation ne soit exclue des débats pour outrage et non respect des conventions. La corruption qui règne malheureusement à l'Est ne plaît guère à tes amis anglais, toujours aussi rigidement enfoncés dans leur bottes. Les deux côtés m'exaspèrent : comment peut on aussi mal user de l'art de soudoyer, comment peut on être aussi fermé d'esprit, aussi hypocrite ? Ces jeux de politiques sont d'une bassesse écœurante.

Je garde réserve pour mes confrères de Prusse, toujours si mesuré, si sages. Peut-être cette fois, par la fougue d'un jeune diplomate, arriveront-ils à imposer quelque chose. Comme par exemple, démanteler les équipes de traque des calmars géants. C'est une entreprise dangereuse, aussi bien pour les êtres pourchassés que pour les pourchassant. D'ordinaire pacifiques, leur placer les sortilèges de dissimulation revient à leur faire front. L'idiot qui a ordonné leur mise sous le sceau du secret magique mériterait une bonne séance entre mes mains, jusqu'à ce que ses orbites sortent de son crâne sous forme _liquide. _De même, si parvint à mes oreilles une autre réclamation de fonds de la part des boliviens pour maintenir leur soi-disant vouivres dans leur soi disant enclos, je promets de faire brûler leur satané pays dans les dix prochaines années. A qui et à quoi envoyons nous des galions ? A de pauvres paysans qui se complaisent de notre incapacité à leur dire non, alors que la moitié de la planète sait que tous les gouvernements européens se font rouler dans la farine. Quand ferons nous enfin fasse à nos faiblesses, aux viles profiteurs qui exploitent le système bourré de failles, stupide et inefficace... Je me perds en rhétorique contre la bêtise. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais de cesse de leur cracher aux visages, à tous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous démis, exilés, morts ou suppliants. Ils gangrènent tout autant notre monde que les Moldus !

Je m'attends également à quelques embardées de la part des différents gouvernements africains : au vu des concurrences féroces qu'ils se font en ces temps troublés, je ne doute pas que la politique interne du continent seront bien plus à l'ordre du jour que la flore et faune laissés au bon vouloir des populations autochtones. Un parfait exemple de combien l'auto-gestion peut parfois pallier à certaines manquements inacceptable du gouvernements. J'irais voir un jour ces plaines étranges dont parle les livres avec tant d'emphase. Une air de paix, qui s'étend à l'infinie, et infiniment plus accueillante que les steppes de Sibérie, avec leur souffle glacé. J'ignore si j'apprécierai la chaleur réputée étouffante du désert, à la place du froid tétanisant que je connais plus intimement. Mais, je me ferais à coup sur une joie d'apprendre les milliers de sorts obscurs des chamans, ceux qui ne sont usées que par les peuplades jugées les plus reculées de la communauté magique. Nul doute que leurs coutumes sont barbares et sanglantes. Il ne faut cependant pas sous-estimé le pouvoir de la bestialité dans la magie, de mon expérience : les sortilèges sont, malgré l'opinion populaire, parfois incroyablement plus efficaces quand on y rajoute la violence, et le sang. Ne sommes nous pas tous au départ des bêtes nous battant pour la survie ? Ces animaux dont veulent traiter les représentants présent à la Convention, se sont quelques parts de vieux amis venus des origines sorcières...Dépourvus des tares qui semblent aujourd'hui ronger notre civilisation, qui devrait être si prospère pourtant. La magie a son état le plus pure, réside peut-être dans les rites que nous jugeons, sur notre piédestal d'argile, indigne de nous.

Voila une question bien plus intéressant à traiter que celle des animaux, tu ne trouves pas ? La réflexion sur notre mode de vie, nos pensées, notre philosophie si savamment agencé...Une source de débat sans fin, mais sans personne avec qui le partager. Personne suffisamment digne d'intérêt du moins. Qui se préoccupe de cela, à part les fous, les idiots et les arrogants ?

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 20 décembre 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

De tant à autres, mes prédictions, de plus en plus exactes, m'agacent moi-même. Mais celle-ci m'a arraché un éclat de rire matinal, qui n'a pas manqué de faire sursauter l'homme à ma droite dans la ruelle où je me trouvais. Qu'il est étrange, de voir que même rire au éclat est une bizarrerie pour les autres, comme une tare, de celui qui s'exprime trop.

C'est le résumé de la dernière conférence de cette ridicule Convention qui a provoqué mon hilarité. Non seulement le journaliste qui était chargé de couvrir l'événement possède une plume des plus médiocres, mais il ne parvient même pas à cacher la bêtise qui suinte de tous les pores de la peau des représentants. Au vu des mots employés, on devine la confusion latente, les disputes sans fins, et la grossièreté en somme toute normal des russes. La ligne sur le « retrait des moscovites dans une grande dignité » m'a définitivement plongé dans le fou rire sarcastique. Ils ont mis plus de temps à se rendre insupportables que je ne le pensais, mais de peu. Peut-être ont-ils réussie à apprendre quelques leçons de savoir-vivre, à force de côtoyer d'autres sorciers de l'est. Quand bien même, le résultat ne change pas : ils ne tiennent guère la face dans les réunions. Il y a de quoi leur reprocher : leur mur magique tient, mais par la volonté de ses gardiens, pas de ses responsables. Les Prusses et les français le savent. Ils rallient facilement à leur cause le sud de l'Europe, qui s'insurge devant le manque d'intérêt des russes pour le Secret Magique. Ainsi se crée la coalition contre l'Est, condamnant une partie des Ministères de l'empire Austro-hongrois à ne tenir qu'un rang mineur durant les négociations. Pas qu'il faille se plaindre que ces serpents de slovaques et ces vipères de Roumanie ne soient pas en mesure de répandre leur venin, mais il y a quelque chose de frustrant à voir une division si marqué, si profonde entre gouvernements sorciers.

Mon rêve de les voir unifier ne cesse de me poursuivre, dans mes rêves, mes plans, mes discussions. Il m'arrive parfois d'entreprendre longuement Béatrice à propos des clivages qui minent les campagnes prusses. D'un village à l'autre, on peut être considérés comme un dangereux étranger, peut être un russe, un de ces fourbes de danois, alors même que l'on est née à peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans la même cambrousse informe que tous les autres. Que l'esprit, moldue ou sorciers, soit à ce point fermé à la nouveauté, me semble toujours une aberration. Le renouveau permet l'avancé, des sortilèges plus puissants, plus précis, une efficacité accrue en autres choses parfaitement bénéfiques. Ils ne connaissent pas la curiosité, juste le besoin d'un quotidien réglé. Quel ennui.

C'est ainsi que les dernières décisions de la Convention sont toujours sur les mêmes lignées : contenir la « menace ». L'Argentine a été réprimandé vertement pour son élevage intensif de mandragore en pleine air, ce qui a provoqué un certain nombre d'incidents insolites dans la Cordillères des Andes. Cela devait être une attraction plaisante devoir les indigènes du coin, arrachant par curiosité cette plante inconnue, avant de s'entendre hurler pour la dernière fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur manque de prudence flagrante vis-à-vis du Secret Magique leur a valu une tapette sur les doigts. Si la dureté de cœur des argentins égales celle de leur visage, ils sont reparties des réunions sans même envisager de changer quelque chose à leur politique agricole. Il y a quelque chose d'irréductibles chez eux. Les photos mouvantes des journaux ne donnent que leur profil, l'éclat de leurs yeux et la rigidité de leur nez, mais cela suffit à voir combien les montagnes ont marqués ces sorciers. De la même manière que les russes sont des créatures adaptées à leur climat glacial, les montagnards doivent supporter les monstres ailées qui les survolent, les serpents à plumes...Je les admire pour cela. Ils sont de formidables preuves de la résistance innée des personnes douées de magie, de leur supériorité évolutive sur leurs cousins Moldues. Sans doute également, feraient-ils des combattants sans égales dans une guerre contre les autres sorciers américains. J'entends par là ces psychorigides du Nord, qui semblent les prendre pour des bêtes de sommes. Il est toujours amusant de voir une élite bureaucratique sous-estimé les populations autochtones qu'elle pense contrôler. Pourtant, il suffirait d'un homme un peu plus dégourdi que les autres, d'une simple impulsion, et les grandes sociétés sorcières du Nord plieraient...

Avoir le pouvoir est une chose, mais avec le temps, tous les gouvernements semblent le perdre. Il suffit de voir la facilité d'un travail de sape sur de petits Ministères, comme celui des Slovaques : si facile à déstabiliser... Une erreur qu'il faudra éviter à l'avenir. Je m'assurerai personnellement de la pérennité de mon projet au cours du temps. Peut-être, dans un millénaire, se souviendra-t-on encore de ce fondateur audacieux, de ce glorieux meneur d'homme que je compte devenir prochainement ? Et qui, alors, se souviendra du professeur pétochard qui se terrait dans sa tour d'ivoire en Angleterre, qui, dis moi ?

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 28 décembre 1902_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Noël, encore. Brûler tous les sapins de la planète découragerait peut-être tous les idiots de la Terre à continuer à fêter cette absurde naissance. Cette date n'est dut qu'au hasard du calendrier, et pourtant, on célèbre. Pathétique.

Béa m'a encore déçu cette garce. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter une foi de plus de m'asseoir à sa table avec sa famille. Un beau piège, bien tendue, dans lequel je suis tombé sans faire de vagues. Bien entendu, j'ai joué mon gentil rôle d'inviter jusqu'au moment du dessert, ne faisant qu'occasionnellement usage de mon regard le plus noir sur les enfants insolents qui me coupaient la parole à l'occasion, comble de l'impolitesse. Un petit clin d'œil à la vieille grand-mère Olga était également de mise de temps à autres, pour partager avec quelqu'un ce moment d'ennui profond. Puis, vint le dessert. Cette **saloperie** de dessert.

Depuis le début du repas, j'étais getter du regard par le stupide mari de Béa. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je m'enfuie à tout instant. Bien mal me connaître. Je ne fuis pas un affrontement. Au contraire, je me délecte d'écraser mes ennemis, de réduire à néant leurs stratégies et leurs petites idées bien conçues. Aussi, me suis-je réinstaller avec ennui dans la chaise où je me devais de demeurer, malgré la menace que je sentais venir. A l'instant où ma cuillère eut finis d'engloutir le baba au rhum, je vis la pâle demoiselle à ma droite me tendre un petit mot. La simple vue de ce papier m'annonça des ennuies prochains. Je l'ai pris, je l'ai lu, je suis demeuré sur mon séant. Autour, l'argenterie a volé, suivit de la vaisselle si chère aux yeux de cette famille de dégénérés. Le papier, toujours dans ma main. Ensuite, le monde s'est quelque peu, brouillé. Je sais que je me suis levé, furieux, et d'un geste fait brûler l'odieux message sur la table, à la vue de tous. J'ai emporté la bouteille de rouge en grimpant à l'étage, sous les yeux éberlués de toute la tablée.

Idiote de Béa. Idiote, crétine, abrutie, de sorcière à deux sous. Elle ne comprends rien, ne m'écoute pas, tente pitoyablement de se servir de moi pour ses projets triviaux. De quel droit cherche-t-elle à me trouver partie ? De quel droit ?! _Tâche de vin _rrogante, elle mériterait de hurler sous le coup de mes malédictions ! Je ne suis pas une vulgaire pièce de veau à vendre que diable, je suis un sorcier, le plus puissant qui soit dans cette partie du monde, et rien ni personne n'a le droit d'essayer de disposer de moi ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à cette, cette innommable chose ! Ni mes parents, ni mes condisciples n'ont pu me changer, rien ne le peut, et rien ne le dois ! Je suis ce que je suis, et ce n'est pas une boulangère qui me fera avaler des couleuvres pareilles !

Je la hais. La solitude n'est rien de ce qu'elle pense. Elle ne sait rien. Personne ne sait rien de ma solitude. Pas même toi. Vous êtes tous, tous si ignorants ! Vous ne comprenez rien, vous n'écoutez pas, et se faisant vous me sous-estimez. Comme ceux d'en bas. Ils sont bien chuchoteurs depuis mon départ, comme s'ils se concertaient sur la marche à suivre. Qu'ils montent. Ils me trouveront. Moi et ma seule compagne. En dehors d'elle, rien ne compte. Rien, ni personne. Rien.

Plus personne, jamais, ne comptera.

Gellert Grindelwald


	5. Chapter 4

_**Yellow universe ! Me voila de retour pour la suite de cette fic ! Sachez le, pour ceux qui ont attendue avec patience, que ce chapitre est excessivement long XD A vrai dire on est sur 30 000 mots, et je suis gentille. Aussi, pour le bien de la lecture, je le coupe en trois. Oui je suis une commercial et je fais attendre, mais faut bien, le temps que je corrige tout ça et que j'avance la suite (ça sera pas plus court je le sais). **_

_**J'en profite tant que je suis là pour souhaitez un Joyeux Noël, particulièrement à une certaine Zofra, a qui j'avais promis ce chapitre pour Noël. Promis, la suite arrive...Dans deux semaines. La partie 2 sera riche en émotion...Je vous laisse avec cette année 1903, riche ena actions et en insultes d'un certains mâge noir. N'oubliez pas éventuellement la petite review qui fait plaisir, je sais, j'exagère après une si longue attente, maaaaais ayez pitié de moi et de cet idiot, on a besoin d'encouragements XD **_

_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Doutes et actions**

**Partie 1 **

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1er janvier 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Le ciel est gris, gris de neige, aussi gris que les cendres de mes pensées. Elles ont brûlé, d'un feu rugissant, puis se sont éteintes hier matin, quand je me suis accordé à Morphée. Le brasier ne demandait qu'à sortir de mon esprit, réduire le pays en terres fumantes, familles en pleurs et orphelins à foison. Je me suis esquivé deux nuits durant, pour aller détruire quelques vies, quelques bouches, quelques esprits insignifiants qui croisaient ma route. Cette espèce de saloperie, cette peste qui pullule partout, ces gens, Moldus et sorciers de pacotilles, tous aussi inutiles que pathétiques, stupides et ignorants. Rentré épuisé jusque dans mes os, le bruits de mes pas dans l'escalier à fait détaler un cafard qui espionnait mon retour. Des petits yeux de fouines, un visage livide qui me guettait dans la pénombre du petit matin. Envoyé par cette gourde qui vit en-dessous de chez moi, bien entendu. Elle va me surveiller de longues semaines je suppose, pour mieux me faire souffrir de ses coups bas.

Je refuse d'évoquer ce jour absurde où elle a trahit toute la confiance que j'avais eu la bêtise de mettre en elle. Au final, elle ne vaut guère mieux qu'une de ses sorcières au sang impure qui se lit avec des Moldus, actes innommable de mariage contre nature qui ne mène qu'à l'affaiblissement du sang sorcier. Elle a elle-même chercher à me rabaisser, cette peste de nature, ne saisissant rien à la nature plus qu'importante de mes activités. De quelle droit s'est elle mêlé de ma vie privé ? M'astreindre à être un, un _mari_, pour une _demoiselle_, me paraît plus ignoble encore que de batifoler avec une goule. Ce n'est que futilité que ses relations humaines pour les grands de ce monde : il n'y pas de proches susceptibles de nous trahir, simplement des moutons et des subalternes. Quoi que les deux tendent vers la même direction fondamentale, l'obéissance. Une chose dont ma logeuse semble pour le moins dépourvue, jusqu'au moindre gramme. Quand j'ordonne avec force que l'on me laisse en paix mener ma révolution, que je puisse monter une société qui sois digne de notre grandeur, et l'on cherche encore à me ralentir, à me mettre plus bas que terre par des procédés abjects, cela ne mérite que fureur et destruction. J'aurais aimé tous, les envoyer valser, les transformer en masse sanglante et pleurante, repeindre du sol au plafond leur masure pitoyable Mais, cela m'aurait alors obligé à prendre de nouveau la poudre d'escampette, ce que je suis fatigué de faire à longueur de mois. Le dernier épisode russe était certes amusant, mais m'a fermé des portes. Je refuse de perdre tous mes contacts, de détruire tous mes efforts menés pour trouver des soutiens par simple colère.

Enfin, encore faudrait-il que ces contacts me soient utiles. Andras ne répond qu'évasivement à mes demandes de nouvelles de nos amis communs, de ceux qui ont le pouvoir de faire réagir les gouvernements, par la seule voie possible : la violence. J'enrage de ne pouvoir mettre sur pieds des actions de grandes envergure, alors même que toutes les circonstances s'y prêtent. L'Europe est une poudrière qui réclame le sang et la mort autant que mon cœur, ces hommes partout, se rebellent contre ce qu'ils considèrent injuste. Il faut marquer l'avènement de mon mouvement, plus fort encore qu'il y a deux ans, avec le petit coup d'éclat que j'avais présenté aux russes. Cette fois, je vois plus grand. Je vois, de la fumée à perte de vue, la panique des milliers de bureaucrates myopes et stupides, qui courront dans tous les sens comme des cafards affolés par une soudaine vague d'eau. Oh oui, se sera la grande panique cette fois.

J'entends un oiseau moqueur qui tape à ma fenêtre. Bonne année Albus, et reste près de tes journaux.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Un mariage ? _

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 6 janvier 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Il fait toujours un temps plus que maussade au dehors. Pourtant, mes pas ne cessent de me guider aux travers de la ville, de ses ruelles obscurs que je connais à présent aussi bien que celles de ma ville natale. Parfois, aux milieux des ombres projetés par le jour crépusculaire, surgissent devant mes yeux des fragments de gravures que je pouvais trouver autrefois, dans les ouvrages de Dumstrang. Elle montraient, de manière incroyablement précises, les villes antiques d'Alexandrie, et de Babylone. Toutes deux avaient été prises au point du jour, par une technique magique qui aujourd'hui, échappe aux historiens sorciers les plus chevronnées. On ne peut que contempler la finesse du dessin, le relief mouvant, représentait chaque détails de la lumière, jusqu'au moment où elle venait véritablement éclairer le phare et les jardins. Cette fabuleuse vision, est réapparu plusieurs fois devant moi, au cours de mes ballades nocturnes. J'étais subjugué par ce prisme, cette lueur qui se reflétait dans les fenêtres habituellement sales, crasseuses au possible.

Comment ne pas y voir l'œuvre d'un fée quelconque, hantant la ville de sa présence, et passant justement devant moi, à toutes heures de la nuit et du jour ? Seuls les plus chanceux des sorciers peuvent voir ces créatures pernicieuses et pourtant magnifiques. Se ne sont bien entendu qu'affabulations, car il suffit d'un morceau de sucre à peine, placer en forêt enchanté, pour prouver leur existence. C'est un tour connu de tous les enfants vivant auprès d'un bois un tant soit peu ancien, et il est souvent pratiqué par les jeunes sorciers de la campagne, du moins, à l'Est de l'Europe. L'offrande est rapidement volé par les créatures, mais parfois, un œil aiguisé peut distinguer le frêle corps d'une fée. Minuscule, mais qui illumine de manière exquise tout ce qui l'entoure. Oh, comme cette lueur émerveille leur esprit simple, leur promet les merveilles d'un monde à la fois mystérieux et grandiose. Je voudrais que tous puissent voir cette douceur, cet éclat, que je vois au détour de mes promenades. Au diable cette volonté de cacher la beauté, de gâcher le plaisir des enfants ! Leurs rêves sont portés vers la magie, les priver de leurs privilèges naturels, c'est priver un oiseau de vol, enlever ses crocs à un loup féroce. J'aimerais offrir cette vision à tous ceux qui le méritent, à tous le futurs incompris. Ces jeunes gens qui seront, sous l'égide grotesque du monde actuel, rentré dans le rang avec force et mépris, quitte à détruire leur intelligence, et leur curiosité. Comme je les plains, ceux qui comme moi, meurent si jeunes, sous l'égide assommante de la société. Ils souffrent, ceux qui comprennent combien notre monde est dans l'erreur, dans cette fuite honteuse de notre véritable place. Ils sont comme les moutons Moldus, perdus, sans les lois appropriés à leur fonction, à leur vie. Je veux changer ça, si fort. L'idée brûle toujours, après trois nuits et trois jours sans sommeil, comme le feu de la Saint-Jean.

Vivement la réponse de Andras. Même si, je me surprends à admirer les douceurs de mes promenades impromptues. Comme autrefois.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 10 janvier 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Savais tu qu'il existe à peine quatre sorts différents de manipulation mentale ? Outre le classique _Imperio, _les trois autres sont un peu plus subtils, ce qui a évité leurs classification dans les sorts interdits. Mais, pousser quelqu'un à faire quelque chose est à peu près équivalent de mon point de vu à une direction plus poussé il suffit de formuler correctement le _quelqu'un _et le _quelque chose. _Néanmoins, je reste scandalisé par le manque de variété de ce type de sortilèges. Personne ne semble s'être préoccupé de la question depuis de sombres époques moyenâgeuses, aussi ai-je décidé de remédier à cet état de fait ces quatre derniers jours. J'aime cette odeur de papier gratté des heures et des heures durant. Ce travail, ces sorts, élégamment tracés, sont les réussites de mon travail acharné. Les runes sont sans doute la meilleure voix pour créer la parfaite formulation, celui qui mène les foules, les hommes, vers le point que je leur destine. Nos confrères asiatiques sont de grands experts en terme d'influence, je m'inspire volontiers de leurs rituels pour donner naissance aux miens.

Il serait tellement plus simple de manipuler l'esprit humain en un coup de baguette, plutôt que de s'échiner en vain à le soumettre. Cela peut s'apparenter à la solution de facilité pour certains, et je le concède, sur un temps plus long, nul doute qu'un tel sort à tendance à épuiser son efficacité première. Le peuple ne peut être dompter à coups de baguette seulement, il doit être convaincu du bien fondé de l'action qu'on lui demande. Mais, au départ de la foi, il faut la peur. Celle qui a fait le pouvoir des Églises, et continue de maintenir les empires : cette crainte viscérale d'une autorité supérieure, d'un jugement immédiat, violent, sans appel, qui peut frapper au moindre écart. Pour cela, il faut créer la menace, ou plus simplement ici, la mettre sur le devant de la scène. La pourriture de la société, démontré maintes et maintes foi, la terrifiante décrépitude qui nous attend si nous ne faisons rien. Ce message de peur ne peut pas être porté par une seule personne, il nécessite des apôtres, des pions. En eux il faut placer les idées, à peine germés, du mouvement que je souhaite. C'est dans ces cas précis, que maîtriser les esprits devient plus utile. Modeler leurs pensés, pour en faire des automates entièrement dévoués à la cause, débitant un discours sans faille sur le Plus Grand Bien. Faire d'eux des loups à l'apparence de bergers, qui guideront les fidèles vers leur destination finale.

J'ai déjà finalisé trois sortilèges qui viendront compléter les officiels, et je compte encore raffiner avec une demi-douzaine d'autre de mon invention. Celui de _l'éclaircissement tempéré_ par exemple, pourra mettre fabuleusement utile en cas de questions malavisés d'associés, ou même de logeuse.

Enfin, il faudrait un peu plus d'agitation pour que mes nouvelles créations soient employés avec efficacité. Ce n'est pas dans le vide de cette chambre miteuse que je pourrais tester les formules et au besoin, les ajuster. Peut-être la prochaine fois qu'une petite souris mal avisé viendra lorgner par le trou de la serrure, me servira-t-elle de cobaye afin d'envoyer mes salutations injurieuses à ses employeurs importuns. Oui, cela me ferait une occupation de quelques heures, une satisfaction sans bornes de les entendre en bas s'offusquer. Ou alors devrais-je user de ses sortilèges sur Andras et ses soi disant amis communistes, qui ne daignent pas m'envoyer la moindre nouvelles : les faire sauter depuis une falaise aurait également quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant. Stupide bandes d'idiots. S'ils pensent pouvoir se passer de moi pour réussir, je les détromperais en moins de deux. Je suis le seul parmi eux, peut-être dans tout ce pays, à réfléchir à long terme, à avoir conscience des éléments dans leur infinie complexité. Eux ne sont que de pauvres hères qui ne savent pas quoi faire à part se débattre dans tous le sens, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention sur leur misérable vie. Tous, tous des crétins !

Que fais-je dans ce taudis sous les combles, alors qu'au dehors, mes ennemis se multiplient, mes alliés ne font que prendre du bon temps, et mes voisins complotent dans mon dos ! Monde injuste, terrifiant de bêtise ! Je devrais transplaner dans la seconde, aller les massacrer tous autant qu'ils sont, avec toi dans le lot ! Je te tuerais en dernier, quand tu auras le cœur rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver les autres, les victimes « innocentes » qui auront finis six pieds sous terre. Le chemin vers la Grande Bretagne serait si aisé avec ma baguette actuelle, tu ne crois pas ? Que je serais amusé de voir Londres brûler ! Mieux, de voir tous ses habitants danser la gigue en chœur, tout en se mutilant ! Un autre sort de manipulation de masse bien utilisé, tu ne crois pas Albus ?

Pas besoin de baguette sur toi. Tu as l'esprit si facilement manipulable après tout. Si facilement, corrompu. Brisé. Abruti. Crétin. Emmerdeur. Idiot.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 16 janvier 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Le Nord est un endroit dangereux pour qui n'y est pas préparé. Je suis persuadé que tu gèlerais sur place s'il te venait à l'idée de partir en expédition dans un coin tel que celui-ci. Je me lamente que ton tour du monde ai avorté : tu aurais facilement pu mourir ici...

Enfin, le passé reste passé. Concentrons nous sur le présent qui s'étend devant nous, que dis-je, devant moi. Toi, tu te complais dans une farce absurde constitué de souvenirs. Accroché comme une moule à son rocher, tu refuse le vision d'un avenir possible, qui dérangerais les règles et la bienséance de ton petit monde bien rangé, ficelé comme un rôtie de bœuf. Oui, tu n'as certainement pas la carrure pour survivre dans le Nord. Ici, chaque instant est survie. Chaque repas un répit de plus, chaque sortie un risque qu'on se doit de calculer avec précision, pour espérer en revenir vivant. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vante si bien la résistance sans failles des élèves de Dumstrang : après tout, on nous fait vivre dans un hiver éternel des années durant. Cela à au moins le mérite de faire survivre les plus forts...Bien qu'ils ne soient doués que de force physique et non de la puissance mentale que devrait exiger une école de sorciers avant toutes prouesses musculaires.

Je suppose que c'est pour cela, que je trouve ce blizzard si apaisant. La sensation de la vie qui coule dans mes veines me traversent avec force à chaque fois que mon regard tombe sur une fenêtre de l'auberge. La mort guette dehors, c'est ce qui rend mon cœur plus vaillant, et ma volonté plus dure encore. Cela renforce mes nerfs, et calme les déboires parfois étranges de mon esprit. Ce vent réputé pour rendre les hommes fous me fait sourire : nous nous comprenons lui et moi, sifflant aux oreilles des imprudents et des idiots, au-dessus de toutes lois et de toutes règles.

La glace est mon domaine. Je m'y complais, et tel l'ours, peut-être ressortirais-je en de meilleurs temps. Même si, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de la morsure du froid, tant ma mission me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Peux-tu en dire autant, monsieur le professeur de Métamorphoses ? Tu dois frissonner perpétuellement, avec la couardise qui constitue ton sang...Brûle peut-être quelques lettres, cela te fera du bien, faible créature.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 12 février 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Les couches de neiges dissimulant une patinoire d'eau gelé sont sans aucuns doute la pire invention qu'on ai jamais vu. Qui est l'être stupide qui a laissé une telle chose arriver? Qui donc ? Que je lui fasse avaler ses boyaux par le nez !

Il est absolument intolérable que je finisse avec le visage en miettes à chaque fichu hiver que je passe dans une ville un tant soit peu importante ! Par les oreilles de Munter, c'est, humiliant de devoir faire face à l'hilarité d'une bonne moitié des habitants de la cité, ayant apparemment décidé de se réunir au lieu de ma chute pour mieux se gausser de moi ! Les toiser du regard le plus noir ne semblait pas calmer leur moqueries, aussi ai-je juger intéressant d'en envoyer certains valser quelques temps sur la Grand Place, où leurs rires gras et leurs doigts mal dégrossis tendus vers moi se transformeraient en grimaces et cries divers. A l'instant où j'avais fait mon œuvre, un concert de réprobations est monté d'un groupe d'hommes tout aussi grassouillets et manifestement stupides que les trois qui pratiquaient alors le _french_ _cancan _devant les yeux ébahis de la foule. Dans la fougue de leurs récriminations, je n'ai saisis que quelques injures ma foi fort ingénieuses en slovaques, et une menace claire et nette contre mon intégrité physique. Un sourire m'a échappé je crois : enfin, une bande d'abrutis à dégrossir, enfin des essais pour mon nouveau panel de puissance récemment mis au point. J'avais déjà eu leurs amis précédemment pour vérifier l'efficacité de mes sorts de manipulation, j'allais avec ces bêtes toutes fraîches pouvoir attester de la puissance sans commune mesure de ma compagne. J'ai attendu quelques secondes, leur accordant le temps nécessaire pour sortir leurs baguettes, avant de débuter le massacre. Leur regard de surprise et d'horreur, à l'instant où ils ont compris que rien ne pourrait arrêter mon sortilège, m'a fait un bien fou. Rien n'est plus grisant que de se savoir en tout supérieure à un autre, de remettre à leur place les sorciers de bas-étage qui viennent me chercher noises par pure jalousie.

Cependant, alors que je me réjouissais de la remarquable efficacité de mon _Ossa contritum, _je vis avec surprise ce crétin d'Andras se dresser entre moi et mes cobayes improvisés. A grands renforts de cris et d'indignation, il nous a expliqué que nous étions censés tous nous retrouver il y a un quart d'heure dans l'auberge non loin, en tant **qu'alliés. **Des anarchistes. Évidemment. C'était donc pour cela que je les trouvais stupide au possible, et portés sur la violence futiles. L'idée de faire frire sur place Andras pour son intolérable incompétence en matière de choix de mes futurs hommes de main m'a effleuré, mais faire monter l'esclandre un cran plus haut aurait finis par rameuter la maréchaussée, un désagrément de trop dans cette journée déjà atroce. Il a fallu ensuite d'interminables palabres pour faire comprendre aux groupes de demeurés que je regrettais profondément mon intervention et mes actions, et qu'eux mêmes reconnaissent avoir réagit quelque peu vivement. Je te laisse deviner quelle partie de ces affirmations tiens de la vérité. La discussion qui a suivit était tout aussi éprouvante pour mes nerfs, mais cela a permis d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant : nos intérêt, vis à vis des Ministères, se rejoignent. Ils veulent les détruire, moi aussi, nous pouvons tirer partis de ceci. Un accord a finalement été trouvé, et j'ai bon espoir que d'ici quelques mois, nous arriveront à quelque chose.

Comme j'ai hâte de pouvoir déléguer ces rencontres ingrates à des subalternes zélés : je n'aurais plus à supporter les regards hautains de tout ce monde, toute cette basse populace qui ne comprend pas un dixième de mes projets. A travers mes fidèles, je leur inspirerais la peur, le respect, plus sûrement encore qu'en personne. Ainsi, nul besoin que je me déplace, mon message sera tout aussi bien relégué que si j'étais là pour donner le ton. Je pourrais alors, comme le mois derniers, passer quelque jours ou semaines, loin de l'agitation du Sud, et profiter du calme nordique, de son froid austère mais juste. Rien ici dans l'Empire Austro-hongrois n'égale en violence les blizzards du cercle polaire, leur indéniable beauté immaculée. Le souffle du vent, le silence, la dureté de la langue et des peuplades qui y résident...J'y retournerais sans doute.

Enfin, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre trop de liberté, mes objectifs en pâtiraient. Évidemment, cela te ferait plaisir à toi, pauvre lâche caché sur ton île, de me voir ralentir le rythme de mes activités. Une idée bien vaine, je suis au mieux de mes capacités, et je compte bien agir pour Le Plus Grand Bien cette année encore ! Prélasse toi dans ton château, et n'oublie pas de frissonner à chaque mention de mon nom dans le journal.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 23 février 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Douce odeur du papier à demi moisie, poussières et écritures effacées par le temps. Souvent accompagné de maléfices divers, anciens, mais toujours aussi agressifs.

La quête des livre de magie est toujours entre le fastidieux et le fascinant. Fastidieux de négocier avec des libraires aigris et grincheux, fascinant pour les découvertes auxquelles cette quête peut amener. La nouvelle pile de livres antiques que je viens de déposer sur mon parquet élimé contient des secrets que beaucoup jugeraient inavouables, mais que pour ma part, je ne manquerais pas d'étudier avec intérêt. Ces ouvrages perdus au fin fond d'arrières boutiques miteuses, sont des perles qu'il nécessite de faire briller à nouveau : sorts de dissimulation, de fouille mémoriel, ou de cercles de feu impossible à éteindre, auront à nouveau leur heure de gloire entre mes mains.

Au vu du temps plus qu'exécrable qui accable la ville, étudier des textes interdits au communs des mortels et une occupation en somme toute intéressante. Un vieil arrière goût de ma « scolarité » à Dumstrang se glisse parfois entre les pages, mais il est aussi facile de le chasser qu'un moucheron. Les livres de la bibliothèque scolaire étaient qui plus est limités dans leur étude de la magie noire, une plaisanterie en connaissant l'amour que voue pourtant la direction au sang et à la violence. S'ils n'avaient pas été tous aussi stupides que des paysans de seconde zone, aussi fermés d'esprits que les guerriers Vikings d'autrefois, peut-être auraient-ils remarqués la remarquable lacune que constituait les maléfices dans notre éducation à nous autres élèves. Quel intérêt de prôner la loi du plus fort, une vision qui déjà nécessite d'être affiné pour être réellement crédible, et d'ensuite s'insurger devant la soif de sang des plus forts en questions ? Mes demandes d'achat de nouveaux livres de sortilèges, comme ceux que je conserve à présent avec soin, sont toujours restés sans réponses. Quel hypocrisie de la part de sorciers qui devraient pourtant approuver, encourager des initiatives comme la mienne, se répandre en louages face à la recherche de connaissances ! Mais, aussi froussards que tu peux l'être, ils n'ont vu que la supériorité dont je faisais preuve, l'ombre que je faisais à leurs petits chouchous aussi savants qu'un bœuf destiné à l'abattoir. Ils m'ont sans doute rendu service : grâce à eux, j'ai pu tracer mon chemin, loin de leur idioties et directement _ratures_ vers

_ratures _un objectif bien plus noble qui ne m'aurait jamais été permis d'atteindre si j'étais resté dans cet école aux mœurs et aux pensées étriqués.

Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de mes livres, mon intelligence et un peu de chocolat chaud. Quoique le fraisier de Béatrice ne soit pas vraiment en accord avec le cacao de ma tasse. Un peu trop de douceur pour lire avec autant de délectation les sortilèges arrachant l'âme...

Gellert Grindelwald

_Directement vers quoi Gellert ? Vers quoi ? _

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1er mars 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Par la barbe de Merlin, que le vent du continent est sec ! Il secoue les arbres et les prés, les déleste de leur vie, de leur chaleur, ne laissant que cadavres de flore desséchée. J'en ai encore les lèvres craquelés, et les oreilles rougies. Cette journée fut on ne peut plus surprenante et, inspirante.

Vois-tu, alors que je venais juste de me réveiller d'une douloureuse nuit sur mon bureau, ma chère logeuse et boulangère, Béatrice, est venue toquer à ma porte avec moult précautions. Au vu des excuses plus qu'acceptables qu'elle m'a fait, je daigne de nouveau la laisser entrer dans un rayon de trois mètres autour de moi, et éventuellement me parler de temps à autres. Non pas que son insipide discussion m'intéresse, mais elle serait capable de me mettre de nouveau en colère si je venais à l'ignorer purement et simplement et massacrer tout une famille de sorciers respectable ne fait pas partie de mes plans actuels.

Elle venait m'enjoindre à recevoir un de ces cousins, venus tout droit de la campagne, et qui aurait souhaité m'entretenir d'un sujet de magie d'une grande importance. J'ai vu entré un jeune homme, au visage si peu avenant que déjà, mon envie de le renvoyer sans ménagement affleurait sur mes lèvres. Il se mit à débiter, d'une voix fluette et ridicule, un discours si rapide et remplie d'argot hongrois que je n'en ai pas compris un mot. Un sourcil levé plus tard, mon idiote de boulangère m'expliqua en des termes compréhensibles que son crétin de cousin n'arrivait pas à retrouver une race de licorne rarissime, vivant dans les plaines autour du lac de Dunatul. J'ai argué avec vivacité que je n'avais pas que ça à faire de m'occuper des chercheurs de créatures mythiques, en plus de créer une révolution dans le monde sorcier. Le visiteur importun avait alors bafouillé une autre suite de mots sans queues ni têtes, et Béa m'a ensuite informé que je serais récompensé de pas moins de 30 galions d'or, la moitié de la somme promise pour un de ces chevaux uniques, par le Ministère de la Magie hongrois.

L'appât du gain. Un moteur qui fait fonctionner une grande part de l'humanité, aussi bien Moldue que sorcière, bien que cette dernière ai des buts généralement bien plus élevés. Je hais par dessus, tu sais, je déteste plus que tout que l'on essaie de quelque manière que se soit de m'acheter. Un de mes services ne vaut et ne vaudra jamais de l'or, ou du moins jamais la somme qu'on pourrait me proposer dans l'espoir de me voir me coucher. Je suis le futur maître de ce monde. Le porteur du Plus Grand Bien, celui qui renversera ce monde de pourriture et d'êtres stupides pour amener les sorciers sur le chemin de la grandeur. Penser que quelques galions sont suffisant pour me faire renoncer à mes projets, à mon devoir, à cet avenir que je veux et que j'obtiendrais, c'est prendre le risque de mourir dans les cinq secondes suivantes.

Fort heureusement, je suis patient. Cette demande, bien qu'offensante, n'était pas fait dans le but de m'humilier. Les deux membres de cette famille, ô combien stupide, n'avaient simplement aucune idée de la portée de leurs mots et de leur offre.

Ils ont l'immense chance que mes finances soient effectivement dans un état que d'aucuns aurait jugé catastrophique. Je ne m'inquiète que peu pour cet aspect des choses, si le besoin l'exige, il me suffit de faire quelques visites à certains coffres des divers Ministère de l'Empire et les délester de l'argent de la corruption qu'ils entassent. Néanmoins, l'ironie de la situation m'a intéressé : moi, payé par les mêmes bureaucrates peureux qui ont lancés un avis de recherche à mon encontre...J'ai accepté.

Par les Trois Frères, que j'aurais regretté de ne pas avoir accorder du temps à cet offre ! Non seulement nous avons pu, grâce à mon sortilège de triangulation, retrouver la licorne en question en moins d'une heure, mais j'ai également pu profiter du haras du cousin bredouillant. Les robes de ces animaux, exhalant l'herbe et le vent, la douceur de leurs crinières et leurs yeux vifs, brillants, m'ont convaincu de remonter à cheval. Quel intense sentiment de puissance nous saisit à chaque trot, à chaque galop ! Il est compréhensible que les chevaliers d'autrefois se soient considérés au-dessus du commun des hommes : juchés sur leur monture, ils les dominaient de par leur hauteur ou leur maintien, ou encore par leur violence. Mais, se sont les aristocrates, les véritables familles royales sorcières qui ont amenés la pratique de l'équitation à son apogée de grâce. Ils volaient sur des pégases, brûlaient leurs ennemis en les plaçant sous les naseaux de leurs équidés magiques.

A des temps si sombres, les meurtres et les exécutions étaient monnaie courante. Ces massacres à répétitions n'étaient qu'abus de pouvoirs, et nuisaient grandement à la cohésion de la société tout entière, aussi bien sorcière que Moldus. Des deux côtés, la méfiance de l'inconnue était immense, et les bavures un signe de peur. Un entre deux pourtant, aurait été bénéfique pourtant. Entretenir la terreur des non-mag à notre égard et nous assurer la place qui nous revenait et continue de nous revenir. Nous, sur nos montures, eux, respectivement à terre, la tête baissé pour nous laisser passer. Que je regrette de n'avoir de moyen de remonter le temps, pour changer le cours de l'histoire dès ces instants qui auraient déjà pu marquer le début de notre ère.

Une ballade en pleine éclaircie toujours les idées, tu ne trouves pas ? Se promener, à l'affût des regards, dans des espaces infinies et à la vitesse du vent... Cela exalte les élans révolutionnaires, revigore jusqu'à la plus profonde magie qui sommeille en chaque sorcier. Je referais volontiers ce type de petite excursion, peut-être sans la présence de l'horripilant cousin et de sa bêtise crasse.

Profite du grand air humide et glacé de l'Angleterre Albus, qu'il t'apporte la grippe la plus malfaisante qui soit, et que tes poumons rendent l'âme dans un abyme de souffrance.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 11 mars 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

J'ai croisé le chemin de violettes ce matin. Bien avance sur leur temps selon moi, et également de l'opinion de ménagère de Béa. Qui plus est en un lieu très singulier, coincé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Leur couleur vivace m'a interpellé, alors que mes pas me guidaient avec empressement vers un rendez-vous. Violette, mais mauve, rose et fuchsia tout à la fois. On aurait cru qu'un enfant sorcier l'avait fait grandir entre ses doigts graciles, avant de la déposer et de l'oublier sur la pierre.

Je me rendais auprès des idiots dont j'ai déjà évoqués les bévues il y a quelques temps ceux que j'ai fait danser comme des jeunes filles à marier. Ces crétins n'avaient manifestement pas pris la peine de se rendre présentable, et ont eu le culot de me faire attendre. Je me suis rendus dans leur bourg infâme, me suis retenue de toute mon âme pour ne pas faire usage de métamorphose douloureuses sur eux, et enfin, ils ont étalés devant moi toutes leurs plans. Du moins, ce qu'ils nommaient un plan. Il ne tenait qu'en une phrase : faire exploser les huit Ministères de l'Empire. Rien ne venait après cet éclat. Quand j'ai lancé mon « Et après ? », j'ai sentie le vent hurler au fin fond de leur caboche. Évidemment, ils n'avaient jamais réfléchi à la suite des événements, tout occupés à penser à la destruction. J'ai du, avec le ton le plus docte possible, leur montrer combien leurs idées manquaient d'envergure et de logique. Certes les Ministères sont des symboles de la bureaucratie qui gangrènent sans nul doute la société sorcière, mais plonger le monde dans le chaos sans penser à ce qui doit advenir ensuite est d'une stupidité plus stupide que le plus idiot des idiots. J'ai proposé de les guider vers un but plus glorieux, et surtout plus élaboré que leur petite entreprise minable. J'ai essuyé un refus. Sous les rires et les sifflements. Ils m'ont cru candide.

Le brasier me consumait de l'intérieur. Une tornade de flammes, qui voulaient absolument sortir, sortir pour leur apprendre le respect. Savais tu que les sortilèges de feu étaient utilisés par l'armée de Gengis Khan dans ses conquêtes ? Ils transformaient en torche humaine leurs ennemis, sans aucune pitié. Les champs de batailles étaient réputés pour leur odeur de chair brûlée et pour le caractère putride des cadavres laissés là, dans ce charnier à ciel ouvert montrant toute la terrifiante puissance du chef de guerre. Ce monstre fut vaincu par une coalition de sorciers et de Moldus alliés, dans un des rares moment où une alliance entre nos deux peuples fut utile, et souhaitable. Pour vaincre un traître aux sorciers, un meurtrier sans foi ni loi, qui ne poursuivaient que les désirs dictés par son ego. Cependant, je réprouve le fait qu'on considère les formules de ses généraux sorciers comme des poids de l'histoire, à faire disparaître à jamais. On a souvent dis que les restes des perses, conservent quelque part dans une bibliothèque mythique ces mots d'une puissance inégalée. Je meurs d 'envie de leur mettre la main dessus. J'alignerais ces abrutis d'anarchistes et je les regarderais se tordre, se tortiller, hurler à la mort avant de finalement terminer en morceau de charbon. Il ne resterait même pas leurs os à jeter aux chiens.

Mais en faisant cela, je deviendrai probablement aussi haïssable que ce cher Gengis Khan : le croque-mitaine à abattre. La différence résiderait dans le fait que lui n'avait pas mon savoir. Il n'avait pas ma puissance, ni ma détermination à faire de ce monde un endroit où nous pourrons tous vivre à notre place légitime. Massacrer ces abrutis tâcherait à jamais Le Plus Grand Bien, malgré mes intentions plus que légitimes. Alors, j'ai maîtrisé l'incendie qui faisait trembler mes mains, crisper ma mâchoire et crépiter ma tendre baguette au fond de ma poche. J'ai souris, et j'ai pris congé, en donnant simplement quelques éclaircissements à leur fameux plan, une ébauche de l'après. Je suis sortie, sous la pluie. Il a suffit d'un instant pour toutes gouttes d'eau devienne vapeur, et que l'atmosphère se remplisse soudain de brume, entrecoupés de flammes dansantes. Un spectacle qui aurait ravis les guerriers d'autres fois, j'en suis persuadé.

Brûle dans le feu des dragons Albus. Que tes cris apaisent un tant soit peu la rage qui me consume.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 20 mars 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

La patience est consacré comme une vertu, celle des sages et des érudits, qui leur permet d'étudier sans fin quelques textes obscurs pour y trouver leur bonheur. J'approuve toutes initiatives de ce genre, que se soit par intérêt ou par obligation, la connaissance est toujours un don à prendre. Mais en d'autres occasions, faire preuve de réactivité est essentiel. Agir quand il est nécessaire de le faire permet à bien des égards de sauver certaines situations de la catastrophe. Mon entière journée a ainsi été gâchée à réagir à des imprévus pourvu de jambes mais pas de raison. Par Baba Yaga, que je hais les enfants !

Ma boulangère, cette putride mère de famille aux goûts plus douteux en matière de mari, a toqué à ma porte pour la énième fois cette semaine. Passant outre le silence hostile qu visait à la faire partir, elle s'est invité chez moi sans préambule, manquant d'activer mes sortilèges de protections. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de la voir se répandre en flaque de sang et d'os au pied de mon lit, vision qui aurait pu pourtant être fort agréable.

Elle commença par m'entretenir du temps, ce dont j'ai horreur quand il s'agit de décrire avec les termes les plus insipides possibles l'état du ciel au-dehors. Les mots tels que « gris », « déplaisant », et « morne » sont définitivement bannissable pour parler de l'état atmosphérique. Les nuages dans leur ballet sont bien souvent plus créatifs que ne le permet le vocabulaire limité de la femme moyenne. Comment limité à gris ce qui n'est que nuance et superpositions d'ombres et de lumières, de blanc et de noir, aquarelle diluée par un pinceau habile. Une multitude de peintures romantiques sont ainsi exposés à nos yeux, chaque jour. C'est une insulte à leur beauté que de ne leur jeter qu'un regard discret, et de parler d'un temps exécrable.

Béa a donc fait intrusion, ouvrant tout grands mes rideaux alors même que je ne lui demandais rien, et commençant à m'enjoindre à descendre en bas. Les compliments et les reproches mêlés qui me sont parvenus m'ont rapidement fait comprendre qu'elle allait une fois de plus, nonobstant mon emploi du temps rempli à toutes heures, me demander une faveur. J'aurais du savoir que j'allais amèrement regretter de ne pas l'avoir foutu à la porte directement. Elle me confia qu'une importante mission m'attendait en bas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'avais une forte envie de lui rétorquer que oui, le peuple sorcier tout entier attendait dehors que je vienne le libéré du joug de leurs oppresseurs, et que quoi qu'elle me demande de faire dans sa triste maison, cela ne valait certes pas la mission salutaire que je devais remplir. Cette petite sotte profita que j'ai l'esprit trop occupé par mes activités pour me tirer de mon lit ma chaise et me pousser tel le diable vers son antre funeste, en dessous de chez moi. Au fur et à mesure que je descendais les marches, protestant dans ma barbe pour ce traitement indigne que je ne manquerais pas de punir sous peu par des représailles plus qu'atroces, parvinrent à mes oreilles nombre de bruits suspects. Bien que la porte menant à la demeure de l'horripilante sorcière dans mon dos soit fermé, on entendait un capharnaüm digne de goules depuis les escaliers. A peine Béa m'eut-elle poussé (une fois de plus) et ainsi fait entré dans son insipide chez elle qu'une masse de cheveux bruns en bataille fila se coller sur sa jupe, manquant de me faire trébucher. Une autre créature démoniaque surgit de derrière un mur, plus grande, plus vicieuse, et encore plus maléfique que la première que j'avais aperçu. Des enfants. Bien sur des enfants, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

Ai-je déjà signaler combien je hais profondément les enfants ? Ces choses stupides et inutiles, tout juste bonnes à baver et pleurer avant de réclamer à force cris leur pitance ! Une perte de temps et de moyens immense, pour faire grandir ces choses et les amener à devenir adultes. Si encore les jeunes sorciers comme eux étaient élevés comme il le faut, peut-être consentirais-je à former ces damnés objets de l'horreur, à leur apprendre quelques tours pour qu'ils puissent s'en servir à la vue de tous. Mais bien sur, avec les restrictions actuelles, touts savoirs et toutes vérités que je prendrais soin de mettre dans leur caboche de môme insupportable serait aussitôt éradiqué par la lâcheté et la stupidité ambiante. Il faudrait instruire ces gamins comme il le convient, qu'ils sachent quelle est leur véritable place en ce monde, qu'ils ne s'inclinent pas face à se Secret Magique qui les empêchera toujours d'exploiter leurs capacités à leur maximum. Je déteste ces gamins, mais je plains presque les moutons qu'ils vont sans aucun doute devenir plus tard, avec une mère aussi chiffe-molle.

Qui ose en plus me confier ses moutards sans vergogne, me claquant la porte dans le dos en me souhaitant bonne chance. Par Merlin et Morgane, je ne suis certainement pas une nourrice !

J'ai passé près de quatre heures à tenter de « prendre soin » de cette marmaille grouillante et geignante. Quatre longues heures à courir après la plus jeune, l'enfant la moins attentive à mes consignes de tout le monde sorciers quatre heures à devoir prévoir les sales coup de l'aîné, plus vicieuse qu'un serpent. Son nom dit tout de sa personne présente et de sa personne futur : sa mère l'a appelé bien à propos Circé. Elle est aussi fourbe et égoïste que la magicienne dont elle tire son nom ! Cela pourrait être considérer comme des qualités, si elle n'usait pas de ces talents pour subtiliser...des gâteaux. Des sablées. Les priorités de ces gamines me désespèrent.

Quand enfin leur diablesse de mère est rentré chez elle, déblatérant comme d'habitude montagne d'inepties, j'avais réussi à mettre les deux sœurs par terre, en train de regarder une reproduction d'hippogriffe. Il suffit de peu pour créer un sort d'illusion, pourtant cela enchante les esprits les plus faibles, comme ceux de ces deux monstres que j'avais à présent à mes pieds. Béa s'est extasié de les voir si calme, se précipitant pour les serrer dans ses bras. Écœurer de tout cet amour maternel immérité, j'ai profité de la voir babiller avec ses détestables moucherons pour m'éclipser et faire quelques pas dehors, afin d'oublier cette purge de quatre heures. Peut-être ne suis-je pas le plus vertueux des hommes, mais ai-je vraiment mérité un tel châtiment ? Alors même que je me démène pour que ces petits êtres ai un avenir plus glorieux que celui que leur réserve le Secret Magique ? Que je lutte sans cesse contre la pourriture qui ronge notre société, si préjudiciable à de tel esprits fragiles ? Ils doivent vivre sous de meilleurs hospices, sous les valeurs de domination des Moldus, de la pureté de leur race oui, après tout, mon objectif est aussi de les sauver de cette décadence du monde magique. De leur épargner la frustration de brimer leurs pouvoirs, la honte de leurs capacités, qui ne devrait même pas exister.

Ne trouves tu pas injuste d'enseigner à des élèves qui ne pourront jamais pratiquer leur savoir en plein air, en plein jour ? T'arrive-t-il encore de douter, pauvre professeur suivant les ordres du Ministère tel un caniche bien dressé ? Ces gamins auxquels tu dis de ne pas user de magie contre les Moldus, n'as tu pas peur pour eux ? Peur qu'ils ne s'autodétruisent sous le poids du secret, qu'ils n'aient pas honte de leur talent ? N'as tu jamais pensé, que tu es l'instrument de leur cauchemar, un outil de la cette machine gigantesque qui les amoindrit et les opprime ?

Tu fais partie de ce problème Albus. Tu symbolises à toi tout seul ce que je veux détruire, pour le bien de cette futur génération.

Je sauve ces enfants, alors que tu les condamnes, pauvre fou. Garde ceci l'esprit quand tes chers étudiants se tourneront vers moi.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 22 mars 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

As-tu vu les nouvelles de la banque suisse Bundles&Co ? La loi Alfred Galland a ouvert les comptes suisses à l'internationale, mais en bénéficiant qui plus est du secret bancaire établie par la famille Schwindler à l'ouverture de leur établissement, voilà trois siècles.

Comme il est facile de deviner le pourquoi de cette soudaine loi, alors même que le Ministère Suisse recevait l'illustre visite du Tsar Gregoire III cette semaine. Quelques pots-de-vins bien placés ont encore réussi à ce crétin et à son gouvernement corrompu. Smert, ce dégoûtant serpent soi disant responsable de l'économie, se tient fier comme un paon sur toutes les photos officiels, derrière notre faible Tsar. Chétif comme un mulot, il n'est que la marionnette obéissante de ces quatre ministres, les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Au final, l'assassinat de Bogolapov il y a deux ans n'a pas suffit à seulement les ébranler : ils ont aussitôt mis à sa place un autre membre de leur gang infâme de pourritures, Kassavy.

On pourrait l'évoquer comme croque-mitaine aux gamins de l'Est de l'Europe tant il est déterminé à se faire craindre. Les universités magiques sont si surveillés que la moindre trace d'humour ou de curiosité est punie par de la prison ferme. Les geôles de Sibérie ne pardonnent pas à qui s'y retrouvent : ces bougres d'idiots se font aussitôt dévorés par les bêtes rodant dans ses contrés hostiles. J'aurais du tous les assassiner froidement il y a de cela deux ans, les exposer à la foule de ceux qu'ils méprisent et maltraitent pour voir justice faites selon les termes qu'ils ont eux mêmes exigés. Je ne suis pas friand des exécutions publiques elles sont vulgaires et pathétiques, une attention que ces abrutis ne devraient pas mériter. Mais, voir leurs visages se décomposer sous les quolibets ambiants, les forcer à ramper face au peuple sorcier qu'ils ont trahis, maltraités, utilisés comme du bétail, serait particulièrement exquis. Ils seraient ensuite traîner vers des trous dans la roche même, lancer en bas, pour y périr dans le noir, les pieds rongés par les rats et la voix éteinte à force de supplier. J'espère un jour mettre un place un tel système, un lieu que je pourrais contempler à loisir pour me repaître de leur souffrances et de leurs peur. Un endroit qui me rappellera toujours pourquoi la pitié n'a pas de place dans le Plus Grand Bien, qu'elle n'est que futilité qui me retiendra dans ma quête.

C'est ainsi que je devais traiter les divers gouvernements qui ont soutenus dès ce matin cette loi plus qu'injuste, couvrant la corruption d'un groupe d'autocrates en puissances, s'en félicitant même ! Pour ces politiciens véreux, hypocrites, la seule sentence sera la mort. De quel droit se permettent-ils de soutenir ainsi les chefs des différents Ministères russes, et d'en même temps plaider l'égalité entre tous et la transparence des différents gouvernements du monde sorcier ! Se sont ces chiens qui mettent en péril notre survie, font dépérir notre peuple tout entier en laissant la main dans tous les domaines aux Moldus, nous empêchant de progresser vers un avenir meilleur ! Ils nous condamnent à l'ombre, car eux mêmes sont des créatures de l'ombre, des rats qui s'emparent de nos ressources pour les disperser et nous appauvrir tous ! Ils sont, tout autant que les _non-magique_, la source même de notre décadence !

Je les ferais tous brûlés, eux, leurs banques, leur misérable richesse dont ils ne font rien à part s'engraisser avec. Ils seront tous tel des cochons qu'on envoie à l'abattoir, rôtis un à un à la broche, jusqu'au dernier. Je les donnerais peut-être à manger à des Moldus après, comme pitance du jour.

Qu'en penses tu Albus ? De ton île au système monétaire stagnant, qui soutient avec tout autant de ferveur les corrompus et les sadiques de l'Empire Russe ? Tu les approuve sans doute, de faire ainsi marcher l'économie européenne, comme le clame si bien les journaux. Tous des vendus, tous autant qu'ils sont, tu dois te sentir si proche d'eux, de leurs fourberies, de leur menteries, de leur hypocrisie ! Tu n'es plus rien qu'un mouton parmi d'autres, toi qui pourtant était capable de souhaiter la mort de ce système tout autant que moi ! Cela ne te fait rien n'es ce pas ? Qu'ils abusent de leur pouvoir, condamne le reste du monde à la mort et à la souffrance, nan, rien ne compte plus que la fameuse neutralité du professeur Albus Dumbledore ! Tu ne bouges pas de ton rocher, observant le Continent crevé, ton propre pays réduits en miettes, le sang de tes élèves se répandre petit à petit, ou s'empoisonner à force de brimades ! Il n'y a pas assez de mots pour décrire ta couardise, ta lâcheté immonde.

Tu me dégoûtes tout autant que ceux qui ont supporté cette loi, peut-être même plus.

Gellert Grindelwald


	6. Chapter 5

_**Yellow bonsoir universe ! Je sais je sais, nous sommes vendredi, ce chapitre aurait du sortir mercredi mais regarder ! Il est super long, ça compense non ? Bon aller, je ne blablate pas plus, et je vous laisse avec la deuxième partie. On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la troisième et dernière partie. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et enjoy ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**Partie 2 **

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 31 mars 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

On dit dans ta cher contré que l'Est n'apporte que la violence et la mort, que l'invasion barbare a réussi ici-bas. Je ne peux pas leur donner entièrement tort.

Les Russes et les Polonais ont en commun leur nationalisme exacerbé, ce qui ne rend évidemment pas leurs rapports faciles. Les premiers règnent partiellement sur les seconds sans leur accorder une once leur pouvoir pourtant médiocre, ce qui ne manque pas de créer des tensions, dont les origines remontent infiniment plus loin que les griefs actuels.

Aussi bien Moldus que sorciers, les polonais ont toujours été traités comme un peuple de seconde zone, n'ayant pas la force moral pour décider eux-mêmes de leur destiné. Ils ont été ballottés par les différentes nations auxquels ils ont été adjoints au cours de l'histoire, comme des fétus de paille par le vent. Ce peuple de constants intrus a toujours fait état de demandes raisonnables, comme celle d'avoir leur propre Ministère, ou du moins un représentant permanent aux gouvernements des pays possédant une population suffisamment importante de polonais sur son territoire. Une sorte de porte-parole, qui aurait une marge de manœuvre pour plaider en faveur de la formation d'un nouvel état polonais. Nul n'ignore en Prusse ou dans les deux empires, russes er austro-hongrois, que la partition de l'ancien royaume de Pologne n'a jamais été accepté par ce peuple fier, bien qu'affaibli. La contamination des baguettes des années 1790-1820 a fortement contribué au démantèlement de la nation polonaise, malgré les vive protestations des communautés sorcières en ce temps là. Mais, toi comme moi connaissons le refrain de cette éternelle chanson : l'appel à l'aide à l'internationale n'a que peu porté, voir pas du tout, et les le pays fut disséqué sans plus de réserve en trois morceau. Une plaie bien présente dans le cœur de chaque polonais, qui ne se refermera pas de si tôt, du moins, pas sans entraîner un flot de sang.

Le bain de ce liquide rouge menace pour le moment les régions russes tout autour de la petite ville de Minsk, où les représentants de ce peuple méprisé ne cesse de provoquer leurs oppresseurs moscovites, par des raids bien organisés. Ces idiots doivent être dans une rage sans nom, à ne pas saisir l'ennemi qui les ridiculise sans vergogne. L'art de la guérilla est sans doute le plus efficace face à une telle masse de débiles profonds, qui n'hésiteront pas à la moindre occasion à user de force brutale sur tout ce qui leur semblera suspect. Ils ne savent pas viser, mais ils visent large les bougres, mieux vaut éviter d'être sur le chemin de leurs maléfices simples mais efficaces. J'observe leurs jeux de fuite et de poursuites avec la même fatigue que toujours. Rien ne semble capable de les réunir en dehors des oppositions de populations ; il suffirait juste de les réorienter avec douceur vers la source de leurs problèmes, de simplement, leur susurrer à l'oreille que l'ennemi n'a jamais été sorcier, qu'il est tout autour de nous, et que nous lui donnons tous les droits sur notre existence.

Les Russes entendent cela très bien, malgré leur évidente déficience intellectuelle. Les polonais devraient eux aussi se tourner facilement vers la vérité, s'ils n'étaient pas sans cesse entretenu par des leaders révolutionnaires incapables de voir plus loin qu' l'indépendance. C'est la libération du peuple sorcier _entier _qui est nécessaire, sinon, toute victoire vers l'établissement d'un peuple est éphémère et surtout, sans intérêt. Le seul effet que cela à est de, comme toujours, faire gratter frénétiquement le papier aux divers bureaucrates. Un véritable gaspillage de milliers de feuillets pour des guéguerres intra-ministérielles, qui ne débuteront sur rien de bien concret, à part bien sur les traditionnels toiles écarlates, tendus entre village et hameaux, associé à ce type de provocations.

La violence en elle même n'est qu'un outil, ma manière dont ils l'utilisent les uns contre les autres me laisse un goût de cendre sur le palais. Un sentiment de déception profonde, qui s'adressent à ses masses, dont la destruction sans recréation derrière semble être le maître mot. Des sorciers pourtant, des sorciers purs et conscients. Ils leur faut un guide. Cela me désole, mais c'est nécessaire pour leur offrir un avenir meilleur. Personne n'est plus qualifié que moi, pour les discipliner. Un peu, comme un professeur, n'es ce pas Albus ?

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 8 avril 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Encore un désordre désastreux dans la Grenier à Blé de l'empire russe, si prévisible que s'en ai presque comique de voir les quotidiens germanophones se lamenter sur cet énième pogrom. A quoi donc s'attendent les aristocrates de Vienne, à ce que le massacre à Kichinev ne soit qu'un sujet de plus à la réunion de village sorcier, un petit élément des commérages entre vieilles dames assises sur leur banc de bois séché ? La mort de camarades sorciers, qu'ils vivent dans ce lieu perdu qu'est l'Ukraine avec ces paysans arriérés ne sachant pas dire trois sortilèges proprement, est toujours une perte pour notre société tout entière. Qu'ils fussent tués pour leur religion est tout aussi accablant pour les Moldus responsables du crime que s'ils avaient été éviscérés pour sorcellerie. Quelle autre preuve faut-il à l'Europe pour voir la dangerosité de ces bêtes sauvages, quand elles ne sont pas muselées, soigneusement ? Il leur faut des meurtres de masse, la disparition d'un continent, le début d'un cannibalisme forcené pour qu'ils ouvrent leurs yeux pleins du pus de leur hypocrisie !

Il faudrait mettre à mort chacun de ces porcs pour les crimes qu'ils ont osés commettre sur des êtres supérieurs, qui n'étaient même pas en mesure de se défendre à cause de notre merveilleux Secret Magique. Sans avoir le temps de protéger leur famille, leurs enfants, ils ont été égorgés sans vergogne. On peut bien me dire cruel, je ne suis rien qu'un fan broutant mon herbe avec délectation face à ces êtres inconscients, qui ne devraient certainement pas se tenir sur deux pieds tant ils sont proches des cerbères agressifs, gardien de jardins et terrasses. Je n'en avais pas vu en Angleterre, mais se sont ce type de chimères monstrueuses qui gardent férocement les propriétés des éleveurs d'arbres prussiens. Il faut courir plus vite que le vent pour espérer réchapper de leurs crocs, une fois qu'ils vous ont repérés. J'ai connu autrefois, des gamins chapardeurs qui se glissaient entre les sorts d'illusions pour gratter la croûte des pins, des frênes et des noisetiers dont on tirait, et tire encore les baguettes magiques. Ce bois sacré, entretenu des années durant par de savants sorciers, sont un des trésors de notre monde. J'ai toujours la crainte, comme beaucoup de tes confrères londoniens je suppose, de voir le feu se répandre, dans ce trésor millénaire. Un Moldue mal intentionné, aussi stupide que le plus stupide des farfadets, et la mort attendra nos forêts, celle-là même dont nous tirons notre gloire et notre pouvoir.

Attendrons nous encore qu'ils saccagent tout, que le méfait soit accompli pour nous lamenter, et enfin agir ? Oui, au moins, ces hommes et ces femmes de l'empire de Russie, ces moscovites ont eu ce mérite de venger leurs compatriotes, en y mettant tout leur cœur. Ils l'ont fait d'eux mêmes, prenant leur baguette en main pour aller châtier leurs nuisibles. On ne peut pas en dire autant, du reste du monde : qui n'a jamais, dans ce monde d'idiots et de lâches, laissé la basse besogne à d'autres, ou simplement ignoré l'affront pour se plaindre ensuite auprès d'autrui ? Tu connais bien cette manœuvre, mon cher Albus. Celle qui consiste à désapprouver de loin, sans jamais mettre la main à la pâte pour ne serais qu'essayer de changer les choses.

Tu es aussi misérable que ceux qui osent s'en prendre sans vergogne à nous, sorciers. Aussi bas que terre qu'eux, ces inférieurs de non-mag. Que dirais tu de te mêler à eux, de faire partie de leur petite confrérie chasseuse d'être exceptionnelle ? Je suis persuadé que tu serais très heureux parmi eux, à éradiquer ta propre espèce pour le bien commun. Après tout, tu as une si haute idée de ce qui est bon pour nous tous, comme toute l'administration sorcière de cette planète. Si fière d'appartenir à la majorité. Vous me dégoûtez, tous autant que vous êtes : alors que le pouvoir est entre nos mains, vous nous avez forcé à pliez l'échine, à nous rendre vulnérables à ces monstres ! S'ils nous écrasent un jour, nous, minorité pourtant si puissante, cela sera votre faute à vous. Tous comme les Juifs ont été chassés par les Moldus, nous serons chassés à notre tour de nos terres, spoliés de nos biens. Cette fierté d'appartenance qui nous unie contre l'oppresseur, est la source de la force que je gagne chaque jour. Je suis, pour le moment, la figure de la rébellion minoritaire, le maître du Plus Grand Bien. Je suis celui qui doit rallier les laisser pour compte de ce monde injuste, ceux qui hurlent à l'injustice devant de tels massacres de sorciers, sans que le moindre Ministère ne bougent le petit doigt. Leur insensibilité les perdra, et j'attirerai à moi toutes les sympathies, en leur parlant de revanche, de vengeance, de sang et de gloire. Comme un jeu de vase communiquant, je prendrais petit petit la puissance du plus grand nombre pour la faire mienne. Les voir perdre leurs pions, à mon profit, les voir tous se débattre face à moi et ma future armée...Une vision de l'avenir fort plaisante, tu ne trouves pas ?

Comme j'ai hâte de ce jour, où je siégerais au milieu de mes fidèles, prêt à marcher sur le ne souhaite rien d'autre que ce jour glorieux, qui marquerait le début de tout, le début d'une domination sans égale, durant des millénaires. Un Empire peut-être. Avec moi comme leader, rien ne pourrait jamais le stopper...Même une trahison interne ne serait pas suffisante pour arrêter la marche du destin, et de l'histoire. Pas même, un petit professeur minable, caché dans son château froid et humide.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 20 avril 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

J'ignore qui est le magicien fou qui a décidé de mener ses expériences farfelues sur cette fichu ville, mais il manifestement réussie à nous créer la plus belle tempête d'avril de la décennie. Je n'ai rien contre ceux qui tentent de réguler l'infâme climat qui afflige l'est de l'Europe, mais qu'ils le fassent soit avec plus de talent, soit avec plus d'application, mais qu'ils ne perdent pas le contrôle de leur magie ainsi ! C'est à croire que tout les chercheurs sorciers de l'Empire austro-hongrois ne sont jamais allés dans aucune école de magie...Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas des croates, ces êtres fourbes qui ne cessent de vouloir profiter du système corrompu à leur avantage. Il n'y a pas deux jours, un marchand croate a encore été arrêté pour s'être soustrait à l'impôt de son Ministère. Encore un de ces chercheurs d'or qui ne cesse de surgir de nos jours, passionné par ce métal si précieux. Il est vrai, qu'il entre dans de nombreuses compositions magiques, mais le fait qu'il soit notamment indispensable pour produire des potions d'éternité, me donne une idée facile sur le réel intérêt de ces braves aventuriers. Un petit sac de pépite peut leur assurer une vie plus longue, ou bien préserver leurs objets précieux du temps.

La fin inéluctable nous attends tous, et pourtant, nombre sont les sorciers et sorcières à vouloir la repousser à jamais. Ils sont tous si effrayés par la mort, la faucheuse qui les menace pourtant à chaque instant sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde. Sans doute es-ce cela qui permet à la plupart des vivants de continuer à avancer, sans se soucier de l'épée de Damoclès qui peut s'abattre sans prévenir. Ceux qui n'ont que cette lame dans l'esprit, qui ne savent pas la sortir de leurs pensés, deviennent fous, chercherons les plus charlatant d'entre nous pour éviter de jamais croiser le regard de la dame de noir. Ils montrent ainsi leur faible résistance face à l'inévitable, une sorte de fracture présent chez eux, qui les rends plus vulnérables. Il ne faut pas craindre sa fin, car tant que la volonté de vivre nous guide, rien ne peut se dresser sur notre chemin. Si j'avais du me décourager à chaque idiots se tenant sur ma route, attentant à ma vie, je serais mort bien avant de tenir une baguette entre mes doigts. Le monde entier semblait avoir été conçu pour me freiner, comme si déjà, les autres redoutaient la soif de changement que je portais...N'es ce pas le propre des héros antiques, que la destiné intervienne tout au long de leur vie, du début jusqu'à leur fin souvent tragique ? En réalité, il ne doit s'agir que de pugnacité, d'obstination, qui porte les grands vers les monts qui leur reviennent de par leur supériorité.

Andras m'écrit qu'il tente de me ménager un lieu et une date pour que je puisse m'exprimer devant public. C'est un prêcheur efficace, je continuerais volontiers à lui laisser le soin de recruter pour moi, dans les bas fonds des quartiers sorciers. Pas que je les craigne, ils sont pour ainsi dire mon lieu de prédilection, tant personne ne semble y faire attention à votre identité ou à vos intentions, selon toute logique malintentionné. Peut-être y risque-t-on sa vie plus aisément, mais elle n'en devient que plus exaltante. C'est cette étincelle, ce feu de vitalité, que je dois réussir à transmettre à mes futurs partisans. Andras ne fait que les intriguer, à parler de son chef charismatique, il ne les convaincs pas complètement, contrairement à ce qu'il semble lui même penser. Il va falloir que je me déplace en personne, pour les subjuguer, retourner leur esprit vers moi, les attacher à ma personne. Mes idéaux sont forts, le Plus Grand Bien est une évidence pour quiconque se le voit exposer en terme simples, je ne doute pas du fait que ces premiers véritables adeptes feront de formidable moutons à envoyer titiller l'administration Austro-hongroise. Les petits grappe-papiers seront alors plus paniqués qu'une fourmilière tombant sous des trombes d'eau. Il est toujours effrayant de constater un tel manque de sang-froid dans le monde sorcier. Comment pourraient-ils gérer une crise d'ampleur mondiale, ou juste nationale, avec de pareilles couards aux postes les plus stratégiques ? A se demander comme les empires actuels ont-ils fait pour survivre aussi longtemps sans s'effondrer à la moindre difficulté.

Je ne mettrais jamais des êtres aussi faibles dans mon administration. Ils devront tous prouver leur loyauté, leur compétence et leur croyance dans la cause. Je refuse de récréer ce monstre qui nous dirige, cette bureaucratie insipide, rigide, inefficace. Même le Ministère autrichien n'est qu'un ramassis de fils et filles parrainés par leurs parents ou famille plus largement, clans de riches vendeurs de baguettes bon marché dont l'influence s'étend jusqu'au confins des terres roumaines, et de leurs réserves sans égales d'ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication des dites baguettes. Les bocaux contenant des morceaux de dragons sont alignés en légions dans les sous sol de Vienne, une véritable exploitation d'alchimiste fou. J'ignore si nous mettrons un jour une réglementation sur la mise à mort des divers sortes de reptiles volants, mais leur nombre va sans doute baisser de manière catastrophique si l'exploitation de ces créatures magiques continue sans vergogne. Il me semble que l'espèce endémique à la Roumanie souffre particulièrement de ce commerce d'organes, mais son nom m'échappe. Ridicule toujours, ce manque de connaissance affligeant sur les créatures magiques de toute sortes.

Voila encore un domaine à explorer qui est freiner par tous les moyens par la société actuelle. Risquer sa vie pour connaître des créatures qui ne se préoccupent pas plus de nous que du si précieux Secret Magique, est une aberration aussi bien pour les marchands débonnaires que pour les aristocrates passant leur vie dans un bureau. Auprès des classes les plus basses, pauvre herboristes et vendeurs à la sauvette de produits à tout faire, la curiosité n'est pas de mise, à part si l'on veut se procurer de quoi survivre, en apprenant qui et comment les galions de la banque sont gardés. Rien ne semble les intéresser, d'un côté comme de l'autre. C'est ici que j'interviens.

Il doit forcément avoir parmi toutes ces couches de population, ignorant ou juste désintéressé, ceux qui cherchent le changement et la nouveauté, ceux qui ne rêvent que de faire quelque chose de leur baguette et de leur pouvoir, pour le Plus Grand Bien. Je me dois de les convaincre de me suivre, je dois prendre leurs esprits en otages pour qu'ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil, qu'ils soient le bout de mon bras armé ! Je ne dois pas faillir. Mon éloquence est essentiel pour la suite des événements il n'y a jamais eu de grand maître sans grands discours, et sans grands mots. Les miens devront portés dans leur cœur et dans leur crâne, pour qu'ils ne soient plus que les créatures dans le creux de ma main. Un échec ne sera pas tolérable. Peut-être, devrais-je m'entraîner à convaincre un crétins de sorciers de la vacuité de la famille, de la stupidité de la bienveillance outrancière et de l'idiotie crasse de son comportement puérile. Cela me ferait un entraînement on ne peut plus acceptable pour convaincre les foules, tu ne crois pas ?

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 24 avril 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Finalement, mon « congrès » autrichiens se devra d'attendre. Une affaire des plus intéressantes m'a alpagué au vol, alors que j'ignorais il y a peu son existence. Un projet qui ne fait que m'intriguer de plus en plus les jours passants, me rendre plus curieux et plus avide de savoir. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la talent de fourberie que peuvent déployer les slaves quand ils se sentent menacer par une menace extérieur. Il est de coutume dans l'Est, de parler des Balkans avec respect, de l'union de la Serbie et du Monténégro contre les ingérences croates, les excursions russes ou ottomanes, comme une faction qui lutte pour tous. Bien qu'ils soient faibles pris un part un, ce qui ne m'étonne guère venant de sorciers ne cessant de migrer entre le monde magique et le monde des non-mag, en faisant usage du nombre, ils deviennent une force puissante. Un vrai éboulement de fureur et de ressentiment, dirigé contre l'autorité négligente qui les aura sous estimé.

Un feu d'artifice de toutes beauté va éclater, et il fera brûler l'illusion du pouvoir qui se trouve entre les mains de ses familles de bureaucrates, qui croissent comme la mauvaise herbes dans les gouvernements. Un déluge de feu, une merveilleuse tornade de flammes qui ne cessera de tourmenter toutes les puissances européennes...C'est un spectacle que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde. J'ai donc quitté ma demeure sous le regard toujours inutilement inquiet de Béatrice, cette gourde, ce matin même. L'informateur qui m'a fait parvenir la nouvelle n'a cessé de me mettre en garde avant que j'emprunte le portoloin, sur les dangers de mon expédition. A croire qu'il avait été payé par ma logeuse pour me traiter comme un enfant. Y-aura-t-il moyen qu'un jour qu'elle cesse de me considérer comme un être fragile à protéger ? C'est ridicule ! Je possède l'arme la plus puissante du monde magique, un esprit plus rapide que n'importe quel dragon en vol, et des paroles qui charmeraient la plus cruelle des sirènes ! Il est bien stupide de s'inquiéter ainsi pour moi, se sont plutôt les autres, tous plus pathétiques au fur à mesure que j'en croise, qui devraient craindre pour leur 'il me vienne à l'idée d'imposer un critère d'intelligence en plus d'un critère de pureté aux sorciers quand j'aurais enfin le pouvoir absolu, et nombre d'entre eux ne seront plus éligible à la vie...

D'autres que moi ont eu vent de l'événement, et se rassemblent tout autour des lieux en questions. J'ai croisé des résistants de toutes sortes, aussi bien serbes, bulgares, monténégrins, que grecs ou même slovaques, venues exprès pour assister à l'accomplissement d'un grand complot. Je comprends tout à fait leur impatience, leur excitation profonde à voir la réalisation d'un projet aussi monumentale. Bien malgré moi, je me vois interpellé de tout part par de jeunes étudiants, parfois mêmes mes cadets de plusieurs années, qui ne cherchent qu'un compagnon de lutte auprès duquel partager leur extase guerrière. Bien que je partage leur enthousiasme débordant, je refuse d'être rabaissé à leur niveau de simples observateurs surexcités : je suis le futur maître d'un mouvement d'une ampleur bien plus grande que celui-ci, malgré la nette puissance qui se dégage des acteurs que j'ai eu la chance de croiser dans ma course folle de cette après-midi. Ils sont bien plus organisé que n'importe quel mouvement anarchiste auquel j'ai eu, pour mon malheur, affaire récemment. Par la corne des licornes, si j'avais su qu'il y avait de tels groupes prêt à accueillir de nouveaux membres à une distance si raisonnable de ma masure, nul doute que je n'aurais pas démarché ces crétins de Vienne et de Budapest. Le réseau que je me suis évertué à construire ses dernières années semblent fait de roseaux prêts à rompre à chaque instant, face à celui qui est en face de moi : les informations semblent être cloisonnées, les plus importantes laissés au plus haut responsables, sans que cela n'effraie le moins du monde les plus basses troupes de la compagnie. Du moins, c'est l'impression que m'ont donné les dockers qui ont eu l'amabilité de me présenter quelques unes des factions en présence. Ils ont également eu l'extrême gentillesse d'ensuite me donner leurs bourses, et sont partis de leur propre volonté se jeter dans l'eau saumâtre du port. Il est toujours plaisant de voir de sérieux idiots se punir eux mêmes pour les mots grossiers qu'ils ont osés proférer, surtout à mon encontre. Cela leur apprend l'humilité plus sûrement que n'importe quel leçon de moral. Plus sûrement encore que le simple usage du _Doloris. _J'y pense, j'aurais du user du même sort de persuasion sur ton frère, nul doute qu'il aurait été bien plus docile après. Suffisamment du moins pour ne pas m'accuser stupidement de meurtre. C'est se placer au même niveau que ceux qui traitent les roumains comme des sorciers de seconde zone, par le simple fait qu'ils sont peu portés sur l'usage de la baguette. Bien mal prendrais à ses colporteurs du dimanche de s'en prendre à des maîtres magiciens roumains, ils leur suffirait d'un tour de poignet pour les transformer en bouillie d'avoine. Encore que, cela ferait moins de bêtise dans l'air ambiant, ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire...

L'agitation des personne ici présentes me laisse à réfléchir. Il va falloir créer le même dévouement parmi mes futurs adeptes. Leur respect des instructions et leur zèle seront de précieuses armes en des temps similaires. Il serait aussi intéressant, au vu de ce que je constate, d'impliquer des coursiers juvéniles. Certes, ils ne peuvent user de la magie dans la légalité, mais cela leur permet de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, qu'ils puissent transporter les messages et informations par simple courriers d'apparence inoffensifs. Les gamins ne cessent de courir partout dans les rues, parchemins ensorcelés dans leur chemise crasseuse, des gobelins crachant sur leur bottes crevés pour les faire avancer plus vite. Leurs babillements ont beau être agaçants, je reconnais leur utilité quand il s'agit de contourner les polices un peu trop regardantes des différents Ministères. Il faudra que je trouve moi-même ce type de coursier à mon retour, un pauvre gosse qui fera mes commissions pour trois bouchés de pain. Cela m'aidera peut-être à m'attirer les bonnes grâces de ma satanée logeuse, peut-être même trouverais-je un fiancée pour son aîné une bonne amie peut-être, oui une bonne amie pour sa chère et parfaite petite fille, que sa mère finisse par la regarder avec horreur...Encore que supporter la vue de couettes et de robes dépenaillées serait en passe de me faire vomir. On ne m'a heureusement jamais fait don de frères ou de sœurs, qui auraient aurait ajouter au calvaire de mon existence. Il a déjà été suffisamment difficile de survivre à mon village, ou à ce qui se faisait appeler mes géniteurs, pour en plus supporter la présence d'autres êtres stupides sous le même toit que moi. J'enrage déjà d'avoir à supporter Béatrice et sa clique, je n'ose imaginer le résultat si j'avais du partager mon sang avec quelqu'un d'autre.

J'entends les slovaques qui appellent à voir dehors, il semble se passer quelque chose dans la rue.

Au vu des événements qui arrivent, je file m'enquérir de ce qu'il se passe. Guette les journaux Albus, le monde va bientôt bouger. Le tremblement ira jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne, je te l'assure !

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 8 mai 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Tu ne peux décemment pas avoir manqué le capharnaüm qui a secoué toute la Macédoine il y a de cela 10 jours ! Impossible de dissimuler un bazar aussi monstrueux à l'internationale, il aurait fallu réunir toutes les polices politiques d'Europe, et encore, en rajoutant celle de l'Islande ! Engager les golems de l'Orient, réveiller les statues protectrices de la Grèce...Mêmes ces armées légendaires auraient eu du mal à juguler le mouvement. La force en présence était la plus implacable de l'univers, celle qui régit jusqu'à la plus petite action de ce monde, qui détruit les civilisations avant même qu'elles ne soient construites : la loi de l'entropie. L'appel de la destruction, ancrée dans la moindre particule, ma moindre parcelle d'existence qui existe, et qui tend à nous faire brûler les civilisations ont permis que nous voyions le jour. C'est cette folie puissante qui s'est emparé du Clan Magyar, de la ville de Thessalonique, de la région dans son ensemble. Ils n'ont fait que répondre à l'appel de la violence et de la mise à mort, d'un monde qui ne les comprends plus et qui se doit de disparaître.

J'aimerai avoir le talent de dépeindre les événements dans leur ensemble, la glorieuse explosion du port et des navires marchands de l'empire Ottoman, les hurlements de douleurs de ces chiens voleurs d'enfants, les pleurs de leurs femmes face à l'insurrection. Le jour était enroulé de pourpre, l'air remplie de l'odeur si familière des charniers, le sang tombant goutte à goutte dans l'océan, comme pour le remplir de son goût ferreux. La bouche de l'enfer s'est soudainement ouverte sur la Terre, et c'était quelque chose de magnifique. Tellement magnifique, fabuleux, grandiose ! Je rêve de reproduire ce phénomène en plus grand, en plus fort ! Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il soit inarrêtable, tel un raz-de-marée ! Une telle puissance, rend ivre de joie et de pouvoir, fait tourner ma tête plus efficacement que n'importe quel spiritueux. Je ne m'étais pas sentie si vivant, si violemment en vie depuis des lustres ! Cette sensation qui fourmille au creux de l'estomac, ce serpent de feu qui descend dans chacune de mes veines, c'est cela qui fait tout le sel de mon existence ! L'action, toujours l'action...

Quitter la ville par la suite ne fut pas une entreprise aisée, et Merlin seul sait combien je commence à faire de l'art de la retrait anticipée une habitude. Les vizirs régissant les trois régions à la pointe de Thessalonique ont décidés à l'unanimité l'extermination pure et simple de tous suspect repéré par les autorités magiques. En d'autre termes, ils ont données la permission de massacrer la foule à leurs hommes de mains, tels les maîtres du crime qu'ils sont. Un nombre de barrages sorciers impressionnant a ainsi été mise en place, en plus de l'interdiction formelle de transplaner sans permission au préalable. Bien sur, cela ne nous a pas empêché, quelques coreligionnaires et moi, de jouer allégrement avec la panique des troupes en face, de profiter de leur confusion pour nous échapper. Il n'aurait pas été utile que je reste pour faire face à une armée entière de sorciers dévoués à leur stupides principe, et à leur astreignant secret magique. Les pauvres, je les aurais écrasé d'autant plus facilement que je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à user de magie devant des Moldus. L'embarra leur aurait coupé toute puissance guerrière, et j'aurais créer une hécatombe aussi grandiose que celle qu'on avait réalisé derrière moi.

Le but était donc d'éviter ce gâchis de vie, qui n'aurait rien apporté de bon en dehors de ma satisfaction personnelle de voir ses idiots à turban trembler de peur. Une vision ô combien réjouissante, que je promet de m'accorder un jour, mais uniquement quand mon dessein ne sera plus menacé par le grand nombre d'ennemis en face de moi. Tous vont vouloir me clouer à la croix, me vouent, et me voudront une haine sans vergogne quand je détruirai leur illusion de sécurité. J'aurai beau avoir la baguette la plus puissante qui soit, et la volonté la plus dure qui existe, je ne suis pas un dieu. Ou du moins, par encore. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais moi aussi le temps de me consacrer à la réalisation d'une pierre philosophale, comme le célèbre Nicolas Flamel. Je suis sur que je pourrais l'améliorer, en faire un outil qui rendrait non seulement immortel mais aussi invulnérable. Si je n'étais déjà pratiquement invincible, cette perspective serait incroyablement attirante ou simplement pour le plaisir de la recherche, l'attrait de la nouveauté et la fierté des résultats obtenus...Enfin, je ne me contenterai jamais des fioles et des fumées, enfermé dans un cabinet obscure pour fuir le dehors, contrairement à d'autres.

En parlant d'action, un illustre inconnu vient de m'annoncer que nous repartons. Son accent me désespère, le russe se transforme en mélange de bulgare et de patois incompréhensible dans sa bouche. J'ai beau avoir grandi au milieu d'un bain de langues, ces phrases ressemblent trop pour moi à du charabia sans queue ni tête. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs le cas, et sa stratégie consiste à fatiguer mon esprit pour mieux vaincre mon corps par la suite. Je dois continuer à me méfier, d'eux tous ici présents. Ils pourraient me trahir, n'importe quand, pour une simple bouchée de pain. Cette bande d'incapables que je dois supporter pour passer la frontière plus tranquillement, je dois m'assurer que je ne serais pas arrêté en chemin. La trahison, est si facile...

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 10 mai 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

J'enrage encore du traitement innommable auquel m'a encore soumis cette chienne de Béa ! A peine étais-je en train de grimper mes escaliers, tout en réfléchissant à la lettre que je devais écrire à Andras, qu'elle m'est tombée dessus à bras raccourcis. Je n'ai pas écouté le prologue de son discours une fois de plus agaçant au possible, trop occupé à la fixer de mon regard le plus noir. Mère poule insupportable qui ose s'imposer dans mon existence dans le seul but de combler son pathétique besoin d'affection et de reconnaissance, que je ne lui retournerais de toute manière jamais. Comment peut-elle s'obstiner à se point à m'exaspérer, comme si elle prenait une forme de plaisir à la fois sadique pour me tourmenter, et masochiste pour revenir me voir malgré les remarques de plus en plus acerbes que je lui sert ? Son attitude m'échappe complètement.

Tandis que je la jugeais du haut des marches, elle continuait de gesticuler en tout sens, comme un pantin désarticulé dont le marionnettiste serait devenu fou. J'allais faire demi-tour pour remonter définitivement dans ma masure, profitant de ce que je pensais une accalmie dans le flot de paroles quand j'ai été saisie traîtreusement par l'oreille. Par _l'oreille. _On n'avait osé me traiter ainsi depuis plus d'une décennie, peut-être quinze ans. J'étais si ahuri que je n'ai même pas réagit quand elle a commencé à me traîner à sa suite, avant de finalement me faire asseoir de force dans sa boutique. A commencer ensuite un énième monologue sur mon apparente incapacité à prendre soin de moi-même, du moins selon elle. J'étais abasourdi. Elle continuait de faire tourner son commerce, tout en déblatérant des phrases de plus en plus absurdes au fur à mesure des petits pains distribués. Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées avant que la partie logique de mon occiput n'arrive à accepter l'événement intolérable qui venait de se passer. J'étais tellement sidéré par son audace que la colère n'a même pas pu m'envahir. Comment a-t-elle pu me traiter moi, maître du Plus Grand Bien, futur réformateur de ce monde, aussi familièrement ? Rien que le souvenir de ses instants d'humiliations me révulsent, me provoquent un violent haut-le-cœur qui se termine par l'aigreur de la rage.

J'ai finis par me lever de ma chaise, pour lui exprimer vertement ma façon de penser, mais elle m'a aussitôt repoussé contre le siège ! Comme un vulgaire enfant qu'on empêcherait de se lever de table ! La magie crépitait sur mes épaules comme un djinn mécontent des actions de son seigneur, j'avais une furieuse envie de la laisser sortir, la laisser détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour, brûler la maison et ses occupants ! Mais, je ne suis pas ta sœur. Je peux, en tant qu'être sorcier responsable, contrôler mes actions, et ne pas détruire tout le centre-ville parce qu'une insupportable femme ose me prendre pour un môme de six ans et demi. Aussi l'ai-je simplement assassiné du regard, espérant que les hallebardes que lançaient mes yeux suffiraient à faire taire son monologue plus que barbant. Malgré tous mes efforts, les mots semblaient s'échapper sans interruption de sa bouche, nourrit par l'intellect limité de cette fichu boulangère. Les clients défilaient devant elle, et pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir la stopper dans son ambition de m'inculquer, selon elle, la notion de « survie élémentaire ». Les pauvre consommateurs qui passaient la porte se faisaient tout petits devant le ton de reproche, devant ses phrases de sermons, ses dictâtes, qui leur semblaient au premier abord dirigés contre eux. Je la déteste, tellement profondément que je pourrais ranger un Graphorn dans le gouffre de haine que je lui réserve. Des heures après qu'elle m'ait traîné sur cette chaise, qu'elle m'ait assommé de ses paroles sans queue ni tête, le seul échappatoire que j'ai pu trouver fut le sommeil. Rarement je n'ai accueilli le bercement des bras de Morphée avec autant de satisfaction : je n'aurais plus à écouter ces inepties pendant un temps. Je me réveillais, pour ma plus grande surprise, dans mon lit. Bordé comme un bébé. Insupportable attention, elle entendra parler de moi dans la semaine je le garantie !

Le retour fut, comme je le signalais déjà, laborieux. J'ignore si tu as pu lire la lettre que j'ai envoyé précédemment : les circonstances ne m'ont pas permis de la confier à mon hibou, et j'avais quelques doutes sur la sûreté de celui que j'ai emprunté pour l'occasion. Pour faire court, je décrivais avec force de talent le tableau sanglant de Thessalonique. Je le revois encore, l'horreur grandiose du port enflammé, des maisons qui s'affaissent, des corps s'écroulant sous le poids des maléfices...Les soldats ottomans, tout pataud qu'ils peuvent être quand un gamin se fait agresser sous leurs yeux, étaient étonnement réactifs lors de cette révolte. J'ai senti l'influence, crispante d'effroi, que le vizir à sur ces troupes, l'aura de peur, la sueur rance qui se dégageait de leur robe et de leur turban. Je les aurais presque plains, s'ils n'avaient tenté de nous tuer sans préavis.

Leur échapper fut une tâche à la fois plus simple, et plus complexe que prévu. Simple, car à force de fréquenter les Balkans, on finis par en connaître certains passage utiles, les portoloins et autres lieux qui échappent aux autorités incompétentes. Complexe, car je n'avais certainement pas pensé que ma fuite serait suivie par un nombre sans cesse croissant d'idiots liées de près ou de loin aux terroristes en présence. Par Charybde et Scylla, il y avait même des _bergers _qui nous tournaient autour dans les montagnes ! Je ne suis pas un guide d'exploration des patelins perdus d'Europe, encore moins un bon samaritain prêt à accueillir les moutons perdus dans la montagne, les poissons suffisamment bêtes pour se jeter dans le filet en face d'eux. Il aurait fallu tuer les premiers, et se débarrasser de leurs confrères au fur et à mesure, mais j'étais trop occupé à éviter ces patrouilles sur balais, ces trolls chercheurs, pour penser qu'ils s'accumuleraient comme une moisissure s'étalant de l'angle à tout le mur. Le nombre de sort de dissimulation que j'ai du usé sur les sentiers caillouteux de Croatie et de Bosnie fut si grand que je souhaiterais presque qu'on impose une plaque en l'honneur de ma bravoure dans ses montagnes et plateaux plus secs que le désert de Gobi. Je serais plus prompt à me dissimuler la prochaine fois, qu'ils ne m'importunent plus dans mes voyages de retour. Ils auraient pu être qui plus est un véritable danger pour ma propre sécurité : la discrétion n'était certainement pas un art dont ils connaissaient l'usage. _Reliqua, _sort de silence, fut sans doute ce qui me sauva de leur stupidité. Le seul aspect positif de cette, cette poursuite de ma personne, fut leurs visages terrifiés à tous quand l'embuscade nous est tombé dessus. J'ai vu leurs regards se décomposer en fragments de terreur pure, leurs bouches se déformés sous l'effet de la crainte absolue de la mort, des baguettes tendus vers eux pour les transformer en cadavre bien frais. Cela m'en a presque coûté d'envoyer valser tout ses petits soldats de l'empire, de les regarder se jeter de leur plein gré dans la vallée en contrebas. L'intérêt est de faire disparaître l'_Imperio _juste au moment de bascule, quand rien ne pourra plus les sauver. Ils hurlent tous, gémissent, écarquillent brusquement les yeux et tombent, tombent toujours plus bas. Il suffit de peu pour rendre une mort divertissante, peu de choses en vérité, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le principale est que j'ai pu retrouver mon petit appartement à la peinture coulante, et que nul homme du gouvernement n'a encore surgit pour venir faire un boucan du diable devant ma porte. Le bruit plus que satisfaisant que j'entends ces derniers jours, est celui que font les récits croisés des événements du 27 avril. Les journaux se déchaînent, c'est extrêmement plaisant à voir : il est si rare que la censure saute à ce point, surtout dans l'empire de Russie. J'ai récupéré le torchon rédigé par l'envoyé de presse du Ministère, n'espérant rien d'autres qu'une simple ligne à la fin de ce ramassis de propagande, traitant d'une quelconque révolte de prolétaires en Macédoine. Ma surprise fut grande de voir un article de première page consacré à l'action révolutionnaire du clan Magyar. Avec ce coup-ci, ce groupe est monté dans mon estime, s'opposant dans une véritable oeuvre d'art signé à la mainmise des ottomans sur le marché. Ils ne cessent d'user encore et encore de leur monopole sur le bois slovaques pour créer des baguettes si peu chères, des balais si peu coûteux que nul ne peut rivaliser avec eux. Le petit commerce des objets magiques se meurent en Bulgarie, en grande partie à cause d'eux. La politique de taxes immonde de Smert, dégoûtant personne dirigeant le Département des découvertes du saint empire de Russie, est la deuxième source de l'effondrement économique. Découverte, un autre mot pour « expérimentation illégale ». Inondé de richesses et de ressources par les Ministères qu'ils rackettent, leurs expériences ne semblent jamais avoir de fin. Comme je suis heureux de voir qu'un étendard a été levé par les gens qui, tout comme moi, abhorrent ces pratiques. La majorité d'entre nous souffre, le gouvernement et les gros marchands se remplissent les poches, sous l'œil gras et bienveillant des princes ottomans. Ils doivent trembler dans leur palais, leur ventre huileux tressautant sur leurs frissons de terreur, face à cette justice populaire. Peut-être certains de leurs collègues étaient-ils sur le bateau qui a explosé, et ont-ils la crainte de subir le même sort ? En appeler aux divinateurs, aux sorciers de bas étage pour rassurer leur esprit angoissé qu'ils ne mourront pas d'ici quelques jours. Je prie pour qu'ils fassent appel à un des membres de l'attentat, que les serbes ai la superbe idée de poignarder un de ces gros manias dans les tripes. Cela fera choux gras des journaux, une aubaine pour eux...

J'espère que ce mouvement continuera de vivre de longs mois, qu'il enflammera les masses d'autres pays, comme ces paresseux d'espagnols ou ces décadents de français. Un bon rappel de la lutte mener à l'est fera un bien fou à ces crétins qui ne se bougent plus depuis au bas mot une décennie. J'aurais cru que les têtes pensantes de l'Europe révolutionnaire seraient quelque peu plus réactives, mais il semble que nul ne soit en mesure de supporter la couronne du pouvoir sans succomber tôt ou tard à la mollesse ou à la cruauté. Heureusement, je crois pouvoir prétendre à un juste milieu : je prône le rétablissement de l'ordre naturel, de l'équilibre qui nous siérait tous bien mieux que l'accord contraignant et contre-indiqué imposé par les bureaucrates sans scrupules. En somme, je ferais le lien entre tous ses pauvres idiots incapable de mesure. Je serais cette fois, moi-même en couverture de presse, pour des actions d'autant plus grandioses que cette petite célébration en Thessalonique. Je serais encensé par ceux que j'aurais sauvés, honnis par ceux que j'aurais offensés. Quels jours glorieux m'attendent, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai grande hâte de voir s'afficher dans toutes les villes, toutes les capitales, ma réussite, en toutes lettres sur le front des bâtisses et avenues. La réussite méritée de tant d'années de lutte, qui seront enfin récompensés, à leur juste valeur.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Les deux milles trois cents quatre-vingts quatre victimes, moldues ou sorcières, ne t'intéressent même pas je suppose. _

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 15 mai 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Je me doutais que cette affaire ne serait pas étouffée aussi facilement. La suite des événements a confirmé que nul n'a réellement envie dans le monde magique de laisser ces dirigeants corrompus impunis. La Bosnie, le Monténégro, les slovaques et autres, ont perpétué l'idée première qui fut mise en avant par leurs braves résistants. Des émeutes ont éclaté dans le département des tchèques, des feux de bâtiments administratifs ont été rapportés le long de la frontière ottomane avec la Serbie. Le monde sorcier tremble d'effervescence, c'est particulièrement exaltant, bien qu'un peu frustrant. Je ne peux plus décemment me déplacer sans attirer définitivement l'attention sur mon lieu de résidence, et bien que la fuite soit devenue une de mes spécialités, il y a une certaine praticité dans le lieu que j'occupe : je commence tout juste à m'habituer à l'insupportable présence de mes voisins, et de ma logeuse. Devoir recommencer ce calvaire ailleurs me serait tout simplement insurmontable. Autant tuer tous les habitants des maisonnées aux alentours pour m'assurer la paix, la tranquillité. Les bruits de la vie sont parfois les plus agaçants du monde, une sorte de tiraillement qui empêche la focalisation de l'esprit sur un sujet particulièrement délicat. Ce volet de mon voisin d'appartement, qui tape sans arrêt contre le mur me mets les nerfs à vifs de même pour le grincement incessant de la chaînette tenant la porte en contrebas, me fait crisser des dents. Ces petites choses, sont autant de désagréments que j'ai appris à ignorer, à force de persévérance et d'habitude. Je n'aurais pas la patience nécessaire pour le faire une seconde fois. Qui plus est, si je devais quitter sans prévenir mon logement, je suis intimement persuadé que Béa irait aussitôt s'inquiéter de moi au Ministère le plus proche. Elle pourrait révéler des informations importantes sans même le savoir, la pauvre créature, je ne prends donc pas le risque d'être attrapé pour avoir voulu déménager.

Malgré cette contrainte légère, je suis bien déterminé à profiter de ce chaos pour recruter quelques adeptes, de véritables fidèles. Non pas comme cette engeance anarchiste avec laquelle j'ai été obligé de traiter. Je regrette presque ce partenariat à présent que j'ai vu la terrible efficacité du CLB (Coalition de Libération Balkanique ), et l'intelligence pratique de ces quelques membres que j'ai eu la chance de croiser. Il me faut des hommes et des femmes aussi dévoués que les magyar à ma cause, qu'ils sont rattachés à moi comme le serviteur à son empereur. Je veux, qu'ils meurent pour moi. Qu'ils souffrent pour moi. Qu'est-ce que quelques morts pour le Plus Grand Bien ? Peut-être devrons-nous sacrifier les deux tiers de nos effectifs, éradiquer la société toute entière ! Mais au moins, nous aurons agis pour le bien de tous, pour que dans le futur, notre société sorcière nous remercie de l'avoir libérée. La postérité, et pas seulement, sera de notre côté à coup sur.

De la même manière, il faudra sans doute honorer les actions de ces Tchèques et Slovaques, qui luttent sans relâche contre l'hégémonie des empires, y compris celui dans lequel ils résident. Il serait temps de ne plus suivre l'insupportable logique des Moldus, et d'arrêter les tentatives stupides d'unification qu'opèrent Budapest, Moscou ou Constantinople, en interdisant la moindre culture personnelle à leurs concitoyens. Vivifier leurs jours de fêtes, encenser leurs héros, permets d'avoir leur approbation, leur soutien, en attendant de créer les jours de gloire qui les feront se tenir sous le signe de la victoire. Le fait d'ignorer purement et simplement les origines des membres actifs de l'organisation est particulièrement pertinent quand on réfléchi en terme de race et non de nationalité : nous sommes tous des sorciers, amoindrir les us et coutumes des uns et des autres n'a donc pas de sens, puisque nous venons tous de la même branche originelle. Il suffira juste de rappeler à certains que cette généalogie commune importe bien plus que les éternelles querelles entre clans, comme celles qui agitent sans relâche les Croates depuis des générations. Cela est sans doute du à leur obsession pour le sang, que je comprends certes, mais qui ne devrait pas faire l'objet d'un tel capharnaüm perpétuel. C'est une priorité secondaire dans mes plans : le Plus Grand Bien devra s'occuper de séparer définitivement les lignées sorcières de celles souillés, des _unrein, _mais cela ne se fera qu'après l'établissement de notre grande nation d'êtres magiques. La deuxième génération s'occupera facilement des restrictions de mariages, et autre formalité pour réduire le plus possible la contamination. C'est un aspect qui t'a toujours échappé n'est-ce pas Albus, la nécessité d'être pur. Après tout, ta mère avait été bénie par ses pouvoirs, mais sa famille restait une tâche dans l'arbre familiale. Il est miraculeux qu'elle ait pu donner naissance à pas moins de trois enfants sorciers, bien que plus médiocres au fur et à mesure que sa matrice s'épuisait. Je te laisse deviner lequel d'entre vous à pour moi le niveau de pouvoir le plus bas de l'histoire de la magie. Il est évident que cette dégénérescence a fortement affecté vos capacités cognitives et vos talents. Arianna était doté de toutes les tares d'une enfant aux origines douteuses : faible, agité, stupide...Qu'on ose après cela me dire que s'accoupler avec des Moldus est sans danger pour notre précieux don. Il est rare, et il est essentiel de le préserver. Enfin, pour le moment, il est vain de se perdre en de multiples conjectures. Je dois d'abord prendre le contrôle des divers points de révoltes européens, et c'est à cela que je compte me consacrer dès à présent. Un voyage ou deux m'aideront encore à faire valoir mes opinions, de gré ou de forces, aux groupuscules disparates des Balkans, Autriche-Hongris et Russie.

D'ici là, je suppose allégrement que ton ascendance douteuse ne te permettra pas d'atteindre la trentaine sans devenir sénile. Bien à toi Albus.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 29 mai 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Près d'un mois après Thessalonique, mes activités vont enfin reprendre le cours de leur route. Je ne peux décemment me plaindre du contretemps macédonien, il a pour moi été source d'une inspiration certaine que je ne retrouverai pas de sitôt, j'en suis persuadé. L'empire Ottoman est de plus en plus fragmenté, ce qui forcent les pachas à resserrer l'étau sur leur principauté. Si l'en d'entre eux est trop menacé, se sont les régions attenantes qui risquent de s'effondrer à leur tour. Tel un jeu de domino bien calculé, ils seraient ainsi tous mis au piloris, les uns à la suite des autres, par les populations qu'ils persécutent depuis des siècles en toute impunité. Leur toute puissance en terme de maléfices trouvera bientôt ses limites quand leurs capacités seront ré-évalués par les sorciers roumains ou grecques. Que ces deux Ministères tournent leur regards vers les envahisseurs, et ils écraseront ces tyrans sans scrupules en moins d'une semaine. Les ottomans n'ont plus la puissance magique qu'ils avaient autrefois, ils se sont rabougris comme des pommes flétris, affaiblis par des années de pratique manquée. En face, leurs ennemis se sont poussés les uns les autres vers le meilleur, le plus combatif, le plus violent et le plus efficace. Il n'y aura plus un seul de ces pleutres sur terre face à un telle puissance, travaillé aussi longuement, avec autant de volonté et de ressentiment.

Cela ferait un bon thème d'entré pour le discours que je prépare. Oui, parler de leurs forces, cela pourrait réveiller les masses, les foules auxquelles je prévois de m'adresser. Un million d'ouverture se bousculent dans mon esprit, je dois les captiver le plus vite possible, les envoûter, les transformer, les modeler à l'image de mon objectif. J'ai déjà pu tester quelques uns de mes arguments et autres techniques de persuasion sur les sales gamines de Béa. J'arrive à maîtriser ses nabots maléfiques, avant qu'elles n'aient l'occasion de me sauter dessus, comme elles finissent toujours par le faire. Elles écoutent chaque mot que je prononce, laissent les adultes en paix, et surtout elles me laissent moi tranquille. Je vois leur fascination dans leurs yeux, cela me conforte dans l'idée que mes talents oratoires deviennent de jour en jour plus puissants. Je pourrais bientôt charmer les foules, les hommes, les femmes, peut-être même les enfants se prenant pour des adultes. Il en existe tant en ce monde qui croit être d'une maturité hors du commun, pouvoir prendre d'importantes décisions pour l'avenir de tous ils ne font bien sur que suivre leurs futiles ambitions, tout juste bonnes à satisfaire leur ego pathétique. Ils n'ont pas la valeur de l'implication, celle nécessaire pour changer le monde et non pas simplement faire quelques vagues dans le plan politique. C'est quelque chose qui les dépasse tous largement, aucuns d'entre eux ne peut même imaginer une idée aussi grandiose que le Plus Grand Bien. Je ne peux malheureusement pas leur exposer leurs faiblesses intellectuelles, ces idiots se vexeraient immédiatement. Je dois leur faire croire que cette idée merveilleuse viens d'eux-mêmes, qu'ils y ont pensé dans un instant de génie. Il m'est désagréable de laisser de tels abrutis se sacrer en leur for intérieur les maîtres de mon mouvement, mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour pouvoir disposer d'une ressource humaine suffisante. Au final, ils ne seront en réalité que les pions de ma réussite. Ce sacrifice sera bien utile pour la suite, un investissement sur le long terme.

Mes feuilles s'amoncellent au fur et à mesure de mes pensées. J'aime cette ébullition qui me traverse, l'énergie qui bouillonne à l'intérieur de moi. C'est un défi que ce discours, un défi parmi les milliers qui s'imposeront à moi dans les prochaines années. Je le relèverai plus sûrement que n'importe qui, je battrai encore chaud la peur et la jubilation des foules, je serais leur messie ! Auréolé de magnificence, je brillerai au-dessus d'eux tous...Ne suis-je pas le soleil, l'espoir du peuple sorcier tout entier ? J'éclaire les jours, et les nuits de tous ses gens perdus dans le noir de leur ignorance, l'existence de ceux qui se trouvent enfermé dans le carcan de la société, ou de leur vie. Je serais l'étendard de la liberté dans l'univers étroit qui constitue la trame de notre monde.

Je serais la jeunesse, la beauté et l'orgueil de notre future nation dominatrice. Tu ne seras, que la misère qui se cache en dessous, la poussière dont on ne souhaite qu'une chose, le départ. Tu n'es rien. Rien du tout, et si tu étais en face de moi sur cette estrade, je t'étriperai aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Je t'écraserai sous ma botte comme un cafard insupportable. Un million de fois s'il le faut, je le ferai, encore, et encore. Toujours, jusqu'à t'enfermer dans la prison que je te construirai, à ta mesure mon cher Albus.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Qui écouteras ton discours de fou ? _

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 3 juin 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Que les petits moyens me désolent. Depuis mon arrivé ce matin, je ne peux que constater la tristesse du décor où je devrai rallier mes futurs « alliés ». Les fissures des murs de la salle font échos à celles de ma confiance dans le jugement d'Andras en matière de communication. Il est certes doué pour convaincre les factions puériles qui régissent les bas-fonds sorciers du bien fondé d'une alliance, mais ses compétences sont plus limités que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il m'a fait faire la visite, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, vantant avec naïveté la clarté de l'endroit, son emplacement stratégique et surtout, la place immense pour la foule. Je n'avais que faire de son enthousiasme pathétique, celui d'un enfant pour le bâton brisé qu'il vient de sortir du ruisseau, et qu'il chérit comme un être vivant. C'est un lieu lugubre, sombre, à peine éclairé par les quelques torches en poudre de cheminette qu'on a placé là avec une parcimonie presque grippe-sous. J'ai vu des rats courir entre mes bottes, une goule hurler dans le lointain, l'air humide, proche de celui d'une cave. Un endroit de torture, où je ferais facilement parler des fonctionnaires récalcitrants, où j'apprendrais quelques notions de magie noire à des sbires en adoration. Mais certainement pas une salle dédiée aux discours et à la conviction des foules. Je vais pour mon malheur devoir faire avec les circonstances, en attendant des jours meilleurs, et des lieux plus adaptés...Peut-être un contact plus efficace que cet idiot d'Andras également, afin d'éviter une déconvenue pareille à l'avenir.

Je console ma déception dans les nombreuses librairies que comprend la ville, et surtout dans le goût prononcé de l'aristocratie pour le macabre, le mystérieux. Loués soit les collectionneurs au ventre tirant sur les boutons de leur gilet, et leur obsession pour la mort, le violence d'autrefois. Moi qui souhaite si ardemment m'emparer de ces secrets, d'époques jugées plus barbares, mais peut-être plus saines que celle dans laquelle nous vivons, je suis comblé par la foisonnante littérature de magie noire. Là où je m'attendais à voir la bienséance prendre le pas sur le véritable pouvoir, je retrouve les traces de livres qu'on disait perdues à jamais, brûlés des siècles avant ma naissance. Pas même la bibliothèque de Dumstrang n'a pu à ce point m'ébahir, réveiller aussi violemment ma soif de connaissance. C'est aussi la première fois depuis des années, que je contemple le visage d'un véritable praticien de la magie noire. Ridé, sombre, édenté, pervers et narcissique, mais ô combien érudit sur la question. Ce vieil homme cupide a osé me demander de le payer pour le savoir que je lui ai réclamé à juste titre, ce à quoi j'ai bien sur répondu d'un simple sort d'étouffement des plus basiques, dans le but de ne plus entendre de lui que des borborygmes étranglés. J'ai eu la surprise de voir mon maléfice détourné, moi qui ne me préoccupe plus de savoir s'ils atteignent leurs cibles depuis l'obtention de ma fidèle alliée. Cela m'a suffisamment stupéfait pour que je ne tue pas l'importun sur le champ, et que je le soumette à une de mes délicieuses variantes du sort de persuasion. Bien qu'il fut à même de contrer la plupart des grands sortilèges additionnés de mauvaises intentions, et avec brio je le concède, les variantes, surtout les miennes, restaient des arcanes dont il ne pouvait que rêver les sommets.

Ce brave libraire a alors eu la bonté de nous ménager un espace dans son arrière-boutique, où il a pu me fournir toutes les informations que je désirais. Son contre-sort qui m'avait tant surpris quelques minutes plus tôt venait tout droit de la deuxième édition des _Maléfices de Machiavel, _l'édition censuré voilà un bon siècle par le Secret Magique, car jugé bien trop noire, et bien trop dangereuse pour notre survie à tous. Que se soit ces idiots tenants notre chaîne à tous qui aient décidés d'interdire cette merveille ne me surprends guère : trop pleutres pour envisager le changement, trop stupides pour voir le potentiel outrageusement grand de l'ouvrage. Machiavel était sans aucun doute un des sorciers les plus talentueux de son temps, et ses bouffons ont eu la crétinerie de salir son œuvre, de profaner sa mémoire ! Il n'est pas le seul qui a été effacé de l'histoire à cause de ses mésententes pourtant compréhensible avec l'autorité qu'ils aient exprimé une opinion différente de celle de la masse a signé leur arrêt de mort auprès des bien pensants, et leur disparition à la postérité. Un signe de plus de la dictature qui règne dans notre monde, qui brime les idées, les pensés, les réflexions qui permettraient de faire avancer la société vers une meilleure version d'elle-même. Machiavel, avec sa théorie du Tout, proposait un embryon de réforme, qui méritait amplement d'être écouté par ses contemporains. Même si mon Plus Grand bien est plus aboutie, plus construit, et sans doute plus actuel, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il fut précurseur de mes premières idées de révolutions. Nombreux sont les livres que j'ai ainsi dévoré voilà quelques années, recherchant l'origine de cette intense frustration qui me tenaillait. Voir des auteurs d'autres temps pester autant que moi contre le Secret Magique fut la révélation : je n'étais pas le seul à la voir, la pourriture de ce monde. Il y avait d'autres érudits qui comme moi, remettait en cause le système tout entier, sa pérennité et son utilité. En somme, je n'étais plus seul dans mes pensées, renfermer dans mon idéal naissant, trop faible sans soutien pour vivre. J'aurais bien entendu finis par exploser de moi même mais ces écrivains sorciers ont fait augmenter la vitesse du train de ma pensé. Le reste, est venu _ratures_ plus tard, au cours de mes voyages.

J'ai emporté de cette boutique des trésors dont la vision m'a tout d'abord laissé sans voix. Ce vieux libraire, possédait une collection que je n'aurais pas soupçonner au premier abord. Je suis presque heureux d'avoir eu à étrangler cette pomme ridée et sèche, je n'aurais pu repartir avec une pile de feuillets aussi épaisse sans le contre-sort dont j'ai fait l'objet. Je peux à loisir étudier ces ouvrages, remplis de savoir et de récriminations contre le monde, contre les Moldus, les parasites que nous laissons vivre à nos dépends. Il est si plaisant de lire les parchemins de Claude Zmania, en observant le soleil se coucher lentement à l'horizon, attiré malgré lui de l'autre côté de la planète, mais semblant déjà se languir de notre présence. L'astre nous lance ces derniers rayons, ses dernières fleurs d'or, avant d'aller séduire d'autre pays. Mais il revient toujours au petit matin, regrettant ses infidélités de la nuit, et se rachetant auprès de nous par ses particules de douces chaleurs...

Me voilà devenu poète, à force de parcourir cette ville des arts. L'aristocratie ne se complais pas seulement dans l'antique magie noire, mais aussi dans les créations nouvelles, les peintures vivantes et autre fioritures. Certes les portraits dégagent une aura plus imposante que la simple photo mouvante des journaux, mais cela n'en reste pas moins les représentations grossières d'une société en fin de vie : seul les autrichiens de bonne souche, ou les allemands transfuges du nord ont le loisir de poser longuement devant les prétendus artistes de leur cercle d'amis. J'abhorre ces représentations pédantes qui ornent tous les murs des manoirs, des châteaux et autres demeures d'hypocrites. Plus longue est la file de leur pathétiques ancêtres représentés, plus ils se croient purs, et puissants. Rien n'est moins faux ! Combien de grandes familles sont souillés depuis leur origine même par le sang Moldus ? Il faudra dans les années suivant ma prise de pouvoir rétablir une généalogie des plus strictes, et bannir ces faux-semblants qui font l'apanage des sorciers des plus établis. Jack Carmer a ainsi décompté dans son _Grimoire des sangs _pas moins de trois erreurs d'appariements majeures minimum par grande famille sorcière ! Il me tarde de faire ce travail d'exhumation sur les lignées soit disant sans tâches des comtes et comtesses russes...Je suis persuadé de trouver facilement quelques maillons faibles dans l'ascendance plus que nébuleuse du tsar.

Enfin, mes livres m'attendent, je vais devoir te laisser. La bibliothèque de Poudlard, aussi vaste soit-elle ne peut décemment combler mes attentes, lacunaires de tant de merveilles. Je t'enverrais bien une part de mes lectures, mais se serait crime de te laisser mettre au placard, comme tant de choses véritablement utiles et passionnante. C'est le rôle des professeurs après tout, de priver la jeunesse de l'épanouissement dont elle a besoin.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 6 juin 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Décidément, la ville m'absorbe plus que les préparatifs de mon discours prochain. Je rentre toujours d'une ballade ma foi fort plaisante en compagnie de Andras, qui, s'il n'en reste pas moins agaçant avec son enthousiasme à tout va, fait un guide tout à fait acceptable quand on le lui demande. J'ai pu découvrir avec extase le Musée d'histoire naturelle, qui rassemble sans doute la plus importante collection d'herbes destinées à la mixologie. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien la vue de toute cette magie, disposé sous nos yeux comme des trésors d'or et d'argent, m'a ébloui. J'ai vu des fleurs servant à la concoction des potions d'embaumement, des feuilles utiliser afin d'éliminer le poison dispensé par les arachnides les plus agressives d'Amazonie, des graines, qui, broyés, donnent les le parfum le plus envoûtant qui soit pour les sirènes et autres créatures de l'eau ! La diversité de l'herbologie réunie ici me donnait presque le tournis. Plus les heures passaient, plus je sentais mon cœur battre des records de vitesse, ma tension augmenter, proche de la tachycardie. Mon guide s'essoufflait, mais je continuais à courir les couloirs labyrinthiques du musée, inconscient du temps et des regards interrogateurs que l'on devait me lancer. Sans les sortilèges plus que conséquents sur les vitrines et les socles, j'aurais immédiatement profité de l'occasion pour prendre quelques échantillons de ces merveilles. Depuis que j'ai été mis dehors, non sans avoir menacé le gardien de l'endroit, une partie de mon esprit reste obsédé par la possession de ces plantes. Certaines sont même capable d'amadouer les gargouilles afin d'astreindre leur obéissance à un sorcier précis !

Peux tu imaginer cela Albus ? Une armée entière de monstres de pierres, dévouée à mes ordres, virtuellement immortels et par-dessus tout, qui ne discuterait jamais le moindre de mes ordres ! Une vision paradisiaque...

Outre mes fréquentes incursions aux divers musées qu'offrent cette cité, je contemple sans difficulté l'effet de la décadence sur les hautes sphères de la société. L'aristocratie ici se perds en vaine admiration des peintres flamands, allemands, ou bien pire, russe. Je ne m'élève jamais contre les œuvres artistiques : je me contente de remettre en cause leur pertinence. Les milliers de galions dépensés ouvertement dans les peintures, de plus en plus sophistiquées, colorés, vivantes, sont pour moi une perte d'énergie affreuse. D'autres problèmes plus urgents attendent impatiemment l'innovation sorcière, comme celui de la pénurie des cornes de licornes. Il est devenu particulièrement difficile dans la dernière décennie de ne voir ne serais-ce qu'un seul de ces équidés magiques. Elles semblent se méfier des hommes, hennissant à tout va quand on tente simplement de s'approcher, et détalent dès que possible. Leurs yeux sont fixés sur les sorciers, nous guettant, nous épiant avec une crainte que nous trouvons injustifié. Je me demande si elles n'entendent pas, ne ressentent pas une puissance négative qui nous entoure, et dont nous n'avons pas nous même conscience. Sommes nous à ce point gangrenés par la société actuelle, que les créatures de notre monde, de notre sang, nous fuit ?

Comment les maîtres de cette ville, les marchands les plus puissants de tout l'Empire, peuvent-ils passer à côté d'une aberration pareille ? Sont-ils tous aveugles, sourds, débiles à se jeter des falaises en courant après les papillons ? Par Merlin, les problèmes d'approvisionnement de leurs usines ne passent pas inaperçus ! Je vois de ma chambre présente des ouvriers désœuvrés, buvant à défaut de travailler, car le manque de matière de première les a jeté à la rue. C'est une atteinte à la productivité de tout le pays, mais bien sur, les responsables de cette débâcle préfèrent se terrer dans leur manoir, commandant peintures sur peintures, espérant qu'une couche supplémentaire redonnera au monde l'aspect dont ils ont besoin.

Andras partage mes vus sur cette triste histoire, me donnant quelques informations supplémentaires sur ce lamentable laisser-aller. Les quelques licornes en captivité qui maintienne à flots les commerces de baguettes de bas étage sont parait-il les animaux fantastiques les plus chers de la scène mondiale, ce qui ne m'étonne guère au vu de la pénurie croissante. Comment donc ferons les sorciers si leur outil principal se retrouve réduit à peau de chagrin ? Allons nous envoyer les enfants, notre avenir, travailler dans les écoles déjà particulièrement biaisés et ennuyeuses, sans baguettes ? Es ce bientôt le temps où nous retournerons à l'état de simples magiciens, manipulant à peine notre pouvoir, intériorisé au point de l'oublier ? Pas que cela me déplaise, cela me donnerait moins de difficulté pour m'occuper de ses impudents qui continuent à me défier, mais diriger des sorciers de simples contacts, faibles et craintifs, n'offrira que peu de gloire...Cela serait souiller notre sang, nous rabaisser à l'état presque animal des Moldus. Voila ce que je devrais dire lors de mon prochain discours, ce avec quoi je pourrais effrayer le commun des mortels : la peur de la disparition, la réalité terrifiante de l'après soi, qui arrivera de toute manière. Évidemment, ils feront tout pour lutter contre cet inévitable que je leur tendrais, quand bien même nul ne peut prétendre vaincre la mort.

A part peut-être, ceux qui comme moi, ont été guidé par la main du destin vers les reliques. Je ne désespère pas de réunir les autres avec ma très chère amie, le prolongement de mon bras. Revoir les morts ne m'importe que peu, aucune vie ne m'a jamais été nécessaire au point que j'en vienne à la regretter. L'adage qui dit que nous ne sommes jamais mieux servie que par nous même me convient tout à fait les autres ne font que nous trahir, nous haïr, nous mépriser. En possédant cette arme qui est la mienne, je me place déjà au-dessous de ces nigauds, de ces idiots, de ces abrutis sans plus de valeur que des roches ! Avant même son acquisition, je les dominais tous. On me faisait déjà comprendre, avec une telle satisfaction mesquine, que j'étais moi ! Indésirable. Une véritable farce, quand on connaît la réelle valeur des personnes impliqués : mieux maîtriser la magie à l'age de douze ans que n'importe quel stupide professeur d'école me semble être une preuve suffisante de ma supériorité. Mais non, bien sur que non, les faits ne sautent pas aux yeux des ignorants, il faut sans cesse remettre en cause mon talent, mes pensées, ma simple existence ! Personne ne semblait vouloir croire en ma puissance pourtant déjà immense, comme s'ils étaient tous plus sourds et aveugles que jamais...

Il a fallu que je tue, que je meurtrisse, que je secoue les puces de ce monde pour que le monde prête attention à mon génie, pour que je sois enfin reconnue, ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Certainement pas à la hauteur de mes actions, de mes idées, mais cela reste un début. Quand j'aurais pu répandre mes mots, l'épidémie prendra enfin. Il n'y aura plus rien à contester quand j'aurais rallié comme par magie, la population sorcière tout entière. Ils devront tous me vénérer, tourner leurs regards vers moi, tel un dieu adulé par ses fidèles. Ma victoire ce jour là, sera aussi celle de mon moi plus jeune, mon moi enfant, qui attendait qu'on le reconnaisse comme le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération.

Ce n'est pas toi. Ça ne sera jamais toi le grand homme de ce siècle. Pas toi, pas le minable professeur qui se contente de faire quelques cours dans son château délabré, sombre, perdu au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Je serais cet homme décrit par les tracts répandus en ville, cette étoile filante dans l'histoire, dont on se souviendra des milliers d'années après son passage dans le ciel. Tu ne seras que la poussière derrière moi, le pauvre rébus, celui qu'on ne cite qu'avec peine, tant son importance fut faible dans le changement du monde. Tu n'es rien, je serais tout. Toi plus que les autres, je veux tu assistes à mon ascension, et à ta dégénérescence, que ma gloire soit ta chute Albus !

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 13 juin 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Le soleil se lève à peine sur cette ville étrange, immense, théâtre d'une décrépitude sordide je viens à peine de fermer la porte à cet au-dehors de clair-obscur.

Une nuit des plus agitée m'a mit les nerfs à vifs, une fois encore. Si je devais gagner un galion à chaque soirée que je passe à remettre à leur place de cafards les sorciers de tout les horizons, je serais l'homme le plus riche du continent. Bien loin encore des fortunes astronomiques qui régissent l'Australie, mais déjà bien au-dessus de ces minables aristocrates de la société autrichienne. Cette nuit, j'ai entendu une fois de trop le titre de magyar, utilisé à tort et à travers par de jeunes hurluberlus stupides des hautes sphères. Outre la revendication de ce terme, de ce titre d'une extrême importance et certainement pas destiné à être appliqué à une bande d'abrutis profonds, ils ont eu de plus l'outrecuidance de critiquer un des tracts. De mes tracts. Révisés avec soin par ma main et mes mots, imprimés avec diligence par Andras, distribués voilà des jours.

J'ignore qui a été suffisamment saoul pour donner ce précieux outil d'informations à ce idiots, mais il a fallut toutes mes connaissances pour régler ce problème. Un sort à chaque sorcier misérable qui osait se jeter sur moi, baguette dehors et visage congestionné de colère. Voir leurs camarades s'effondrer au sol avait sans aucun doute un effet puissant sur leur courage. Leur témérité devrais-je dire, au vu de mon écrasante supériorité. On aurait pu croire que j'affrontais des enfants, tant ils semblaient dépourvus de tout moyens de d'attaques ou de défense. Leurs moqueries insolentes, noyés d'abord dans l'alcool, se sont effacés par les cris de souffrances pures. Comme ils ont amèrement regrettés de m'avoir défié, moi, le jeune arrogant au visage de fillette. Qu'ils auraient du se méfier les bougres, et rester à leur place attribués d'alcooliques pathétiques. La satisfaction que cela m'a procuré à quelque peu soulagé la tension de mes épaules. N'y-a-t-il pas de meilleur remède à l'irritation que celui du déchargement sur autrui ? Je devais peut-être faire de ceci ma méthode de relaxation attitrée, afin de mieux poser mes mots, ma voix. Massacrer quelques idiots avant une prise de parole, deviendrait un rituel des plus acceptable pour asseoir mon autorité. La rumeur se répandrait comme traînée de poudre, plus efficacement que n'importe quel feuillet jetée dans les rues, intriguerait autant qu'inspirerait la peur...Oui, cela pour être une excellente promotion, ne crois-tu pas Albus ?

Je devrais peut-être retoucher quelque peu mon discours, même si j'abhorre les modifications de dernières minutes. Comme tu es bien placé pour le savoir d'ailleurs ! Encore que je ne sois pas aussi casanier, vieillard dans les moindre de mes actions que toi.

A quelle heure prendre le thé, quel jour faire l'éloge de l'administration à mes chers écervelés d'élèves, quand brûler dans un grand feu mes idéaux et mes pensés, la moindre parcelle de mon intelligence ! Voila tes seules préoccupations, les seules qui doivent compter à tes yeux aveugles, la litanie de devoirs insipides qui font le cheminement de tes jours et le cours de tes rêves. Ces derniers enterrés au plus profond de ton âme lâche et stupide, faisant de toi la marionnette que tu avais toujours rêver d'être en fin de compte, ce pantin flasque, mou, sans couleur et sans forme, ce type de personnages que j'ai juré à tout prix d'éliminer de la surface de la Terre. Tes opinions aussi bien que ton existence sont l'aberration qui me donne la nausée chaque matin en me réveillant, comme si le monde magique tout entier se révulsait de ta seule présence, autant que moi tu me dégoûtes.

Je devrais considérer ainsi tous les obstacles sur ma route de gloire et puissance : tous ces malandrins qui osent se moquer, tous ceux qui me regardent avec défiance, je ne devrais pas plus les considérer que toi. Ne pas leur accorder un regard, la moindre attention. Simplement, les éblouir tous par mon pouvoir, les persuader de me suivre dans la quête, et ainsi mettre sur pied l'armée que je dois créer pour qu'enfin, les sorciers retrouvent leur grandeurs. Que leur bassesse accumulée, deviennent une force utilisable par ma main, dirigeable par ma voix et ma volonté.

Tremble Albus, car très bientôt, je serais le maître, par mes paroles, et par mes actes.

Gellert Grindelwald


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ola bonsoooir ! Oui, je sais, nous sommes vendredi, je devrais avoir posté ce chap mercredi, mais enjoy, c'est le plus long de la série de trois de 1903 ! Hâte de vous emmener en 1904 d'ailleurs, je m'amsue comme une petite folle sur la suite...Enfin, on verra ça dans deux semaines ! **_

_**Je souhaite la bonne lecture aux éventuels égarés qui passent ici, et je vous encourage vivement à commenter les aventures de Gellert ! Enjoy ! (Mini dédicace à toi Zozo, voila ton chapitre !)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**Partie 3 **

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 4 août 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié à peine de l'été, et déjà la chaleur me semble insupportable. Les efforts que font mon corps pour rester froid sont insuffisants face à la canicule de la ville, qui semble décidé à nous offrir son irritante présence chaque année. Comme je hais sentir tous les pores de ma peau exsuder la sueur, l'odeur rance qui finit par s'en dégager et se répandre malgré moi ! Cette sensation de saleté, que je déteste, quand elle n'ait du qu'à la température plus qu'exagéré, à l'atmosphère rendu moite par la promiscuité des bâtiments et de la population.

Mes chemises deviennent véritablement immettables, on les dirait passer sous un rideau de pluie acidifié au moyen d'un sortilège. Je me croirais maudit, si j'ignorais le fait que la crainte que j'inspire est trop forte pour que quiconque ne tente l'aventure. Encore que, un idiot aurait pu commettre un tel affront. Cela me ferait une excuse, une douce excuse pour retrouver cet importun, pour le tuer lentement, l'entendre hurler des heures et des heures, suppliant la mort de venir l'étreindre, regardant avec appréhension autant qu'espoir ma baguette. Celle qui pourrait le sortir de cet enfer, mais qui ne le ferait jamais, jamais quand il le voudrait. Je laisserais son esprit pourrir, pourrir au point qu'il soit le reflet exact de cette ville infecte, dont émane tous les relents vomitifs du monde. Au moment où je verrais sa cervelle se lasser d'attendre, cet instant fatidique où la conscience est sur le point de basculer vers une folie douce, apaisante, je les tuerais. Je le tuerais pour voir une dernière fois dans son iris la surprise, la souffrance, l'ultime cambrure de la vie qui s'horrifie devant sa propre fin.

Voila, ce qui attends ceux qui me maudiront. Ceux qui oseront me défier, maintenant et à jamais.

Je me souviens des visions de meurtres telles que celle-ci, qui m'ont traversé lors de mon voyage de retour : je rêvais sans cesse de cette scène, de ces impudents, de ces visages, tantôt septiques, tantôt ricanants. J'ai failli tous les tuer. Tous, sans exception, les massacrer comme les porcs qu'ils sont. La foule n'était plus qu'une masse indistincte, un bloc d'abrutis concentrés, que j'aurais volontiers balayé de la main. Par Vulchanova, j'ai sentie la magie courir sous ma peau, souhaitant sortir, sortir pour les étrangler, les faire crier ! Je sentais l'odeur rance de la sueur, celle de tous ces sorciers de bas étages, ses mécréants de la pire espèce, ces sang impurs au mœurs et habitudes de dégénérés ! La tension était arrivé à un point où plus un mot n'arrivait à franchir mes lèvres, plus une parole à attendre mon ouïe, plus aucun souffle à faire frémir ma peau. J'étais tétanisé par la colère, la plus noire des colère, sombre comme l'orage, tempête de grêle et de pluie mêlées, monstre de la nature prêt à se déchaîner sur les pauvres mortels stupides en bas. Je ne distinguais plus rien d'autre que ce sentiment de violence, cette envie suppliante de les transformer en tas de chair ensanglantée, un état beaucoup plus appréciable pour eux tous que celle d'humain, misérable créature faible à l'esprit tellement inexistant, qu'on pourrait le dire fantomatique.

Dans ces quelques secondes de pure fureur, un fragment de l'avenir me frappa. Mes yeux se posèrent brièvement sur cette salle, ce lieu humide, sale, détestable, et je vis les murs changer. La lumière des torches se transforma en brasier fulminant, comme si la gueule d'un dragon avait adjoint sa présence à l'endroit je distinguais au travers du rideau flammes, les corps suppliciés. J'adorais cette vision, cette œuvre d'art constitué par ma main future, la brûlante satisfaction que j'en tirais déjà. Le grondement au fond de ma poitrine était si puissant, pourquoi le retenir ? Pourquoi m'obstiner sur cette voie, si l'on refuse de m'écouter ? Pourquoi les laisser tous en vie, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ces créatures déjà perdue dans notre monde injuste et contaminé ? Je devrais tout recommencer depuis le début. Mettre le feu à l'univers pour mieux le reconstruire, tel un dieu reprenant les droits sur sa création, n'es ce pas une vue magnifique Albus ? Ce brasier intense, la fin de tout, pour tous, cette apocalypse, qui mènerait enfin à la paix, à la justice, à la logique, n'est-ce pas l'idée finale du Plus Grand Bien ? Les réunir tous, les détruire, et refaire le monde tel qu'il était au premier temps, tel qu'il aurait du demeurer !

Puis je suis revenu à mon corps exsudant la rage, à ces faces souriantes, ces dents manquantes, en or ou noires comme le charbon. La félicité que j'avais aperçu me quitta brusquement : je ne pouvais pas les tuer comme je l'aurais voulu. Cela n'aurait rien apporté, rien d'autre qu'une réputation de monstre, celui d'un être sans scrupules ni remords. Je ne nie pas mon absence de regrets, je ne fais que ce qui est nécessaire. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, malgré ce que voudrait penser le monde. Ce visage, je ne peux pas le montrer, sans que l'on ne transforme mon être en une image déformé, une créature n'ayant rien à voir avec ce que je suis réellement. Après tout, il est si facile de faire de moi le bouc-émissaire de toutes les horreurs de ce monde, de m'accuser de crime que n'ai pas commis. Tu en sais quelque chose Albus, toi et ta traîtrise, incrusté dans ton être comme une sangsue.

Il faudra bien à jour que je me résolve à leur inspirer la crainte, à faire usage de la violence, que le sang coule pour que le monde change pourtant ! Alors, qu'importe qu'on me considère comme le pire meurtrier de l'histoire, qu'importe que mon nom soit une insulte dans les bouches édentés de la vieille aristocratie sorcière, je leur ferais ravaler avec leur dentiers !

Mais ce jour là, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas encore, et j'en devenais fou. Comment résister à cette fureur, comment faire face, armé de ma raison, à l'envie de mort, cette supplication du destin, de mon âme qui réclamait vengeance ? N'entends tu pas parfois toi aussi, cet appel de la puissance, cet envie de les massacrer, tous autant qu'ils sont, ceux qui nous manque de respect, qui ne nous jugent que menace inférieur, qui rient de nous ! Ils osent encore, des années après que j'ai quitté Dumstrang, porter ce regard insupportable sur moi, comme si je n'étais rien ! Je les domine tous, jusqu'au dernier, mon sang regorge de plus de magie que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et j'entends encore leurs mots, leurs imbécillités résonner autour de moi ! **tâche d'encre **

J'ai transplané. Loin. Le plus plus que je pouvais. J'ai atterrie dans l'herbe. La pluie menaçait, l'orage grondait déjà. L'univers s'est devenu réduit à moi, et l'énergie en moi, qui souhaitait sortir. Le tapis verdoyant sous mes pieds a pris feu. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, quand je me suis évadé des visions de l'avenir qui passaient sans cesse devant mes yeux, j'étais suant. Tout avait brûlé. J'ignore encore quel sortilège j'ai bien utilisé pour arrivé à ce résultat. La forêt non loin n'était qu'amas de cendres, les oiseaux, transformés en squelettes racornis, les daims en carcasses encore fumantes. Mes propres cheveux étaient couvert de suie, des brûlures parcouraient mes bras.

Parfois, il arrive que la magie échappe à notre contrôle, et se matérialise sans notre permission. Je ne me savais pas capable d'un tel déchaînement, et cela m'intrigue autant que me fascine : si je parvenais à transcender cet état de colère furieuse, peut-être aurais-je à ma disposition la puissance la plus grande qu'ai jamais porté cette Terre... Enfin, si je ne possédais pas une force supérieure à celle de n'importe quel sorcier, ou même n'importe quelle créature du monde magique ! Que l'on m'envoie de l'autre côté du mur Russe, j'exterminerais leurs abominations sur pattes qu'ils craignent tant !

J'entends encore cette peste de Béatrice m'appeler. A peine si elle me laisse en paix, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un chiot qu'on traite donc comme tel depuis mon retour. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être dorloté, moi ! C'est plutôt la campagne Viennoise qui a besoin d'un coup de baguette !

Souviens toi de cette colère Albus, souviens toi de sa puissance...**tâche d'encre**

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 11 août 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Me voilà de nouveau bloqué chez moi. Je pense aller déposer une plainte au plus proche Ministère pour séquestration avec violence aggravée. Béatrice m'a de nouveau consignée dans ma mansarde, sous prétexte que je suis fiévreux. Stupide. Quand bien même je serais en train de cracher du sang, j'ai des contacts à aller voir de manière tout à fait urgente. Malgré l'expérience quelque peu désagréable que j'ai subis lors de mon dernier voyage, l'effet positif retiré fut sans aucun doute la publicité. On demande enfin à me voir, comme si les groupes anarchistes et autres petites sectes d'adorateurs avaient été sourds et aveugles durant les trois dernières années. Mon travail acharné porte enfin des fruits, bien que trop modestes encore à mon goût. Je vais devoir supporter quelques uns des crétins qui peuplent le bas fonds du monde sorcier, faire alliance avec eux avec plus de fermeté encore que la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas le choix de mes camarades pour l'instant présent, mais un jour prochain bientôt, où je me servirais de ces masses indistinctes comme de la matière première à mon futur règne ! Je suis déjà épuisé rien de penser à ses futures négociations.

La chaleur reste présente, comme si la ville elle même était un être vivant. Je rêve d'un lieu qui serais parfait, sans cette température insupportable, digne des portes de l'enfer. Peut-être aurais-je le courage un jour, et le temps de mettre en œuvre mon projet de château, et qui sait, ce lieu deviendrai peut être symbole de ma révolution, de mon pouvoir incontesté.

Je serais alors châtelain, maître bienveillant de la vallée en contrebas, veillant sur mes ouailles comme le berger le fait sur ces moutons stupides, mais qu'il aime, même un tout petit peu. C'est déjà un don que je fais en les prenant sous mon aile futur, de là à apprécier la populace qui me collera à la peau, il y a un monde. Enfin éloigné de la terre trop faible pour moi, en hauteur, peut-être découvrirai-je d'autres étrangers comme moi, perdu dans la bassesse de nos soi disant semblables, et pourtant obligé de vivre parmi eux.

J'ai encore une fois été interrompu dans ma rédaction par cette petite sotte de Béa. Elle semble se trouver vexer de ma constante présence à mon bureau. Comme si j'allais arrêter de travailler en plus de ne plus sortir à cause d'elle ! Un peu plus, et elle me confisquerait ma baguette, sans avoir idée du pouvoir qu'elle aurait alors entre les mains. Je n'ose imaginer ce que sa stupidité pourrait faire d'un outil tellement puissant, elle s'en servirait peut être pour réaliser de la pâtisserie ! L'arme la plus efficace de l'histoire du monde sorcier, agité pour réunir lait, œuf et autres choses communes à la préparation de gâteau...Désolant.

Les mots qu'elles utilisent glissent sur moi, mais leur sens m'atteint parfois, étonnement. Les cheveux en bataille du matin, amenant des œufs frais, elle ne cessait de me faire la leçon sur ma « fâcheuse manie d'utiliser la magie sans baguette ». Bien sur, cette capacité lui fait peur, comme à nombre de sorciers. Qui sait quelles terribles exactions je pourrais commettre, avec ma surprenante capacité à soulever les carafes d'eau de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je me souviens encore du dernier que j'ai voulu amener près de moi de cette façon. Sa course avait été interrompu en son milieu, trop déconcentré que j'étais soudainement, pour penser à l'eau se déplaçant sous ma volonté. Elle avait explosé au sol, sur le sol de ma chambre...

Les élucubrations de cette engeance ne sont d'ailleurs rien sans ses actions d'autant plus outrageantes : elle ne cesse de passer la main sur mon front, et je ne cesse de rabattre cette main impolie loin de ma personne. Il n'est pourtant pas difficile de comprendre que son intrusion est plus que malavisé et que rien, ni personne, n'a l'autorisation de me toucher de la sorte. Ma santé ne concerne que moi, et sa détérioration ne devrai inquiéter que moi, et personne d'autre. Après tout, qui sait à par moi même, dans quel état je veux que mon corps se trouve ? S'il faut qu'il soit exsangue alors il le sera. Ce n'est qu'un outil de plus, un morceau de chair plaqué sur des os, qui me permet de séduire ceux qui me résistent par le charme éventuellement, mais c'est tout le crédit que je lui accorde. Je suis bien plus au soin de mon esprit, et des quantités d'idées qu'ils recèlent.

Je devrais me préoccuper des Allemands, et de leur volonté de se réconcilier avec l'empire Russe : savais tu qu'un traité est déjà en cours de négociation entre le Ministère allemand et le tsar Grégoire III ? Bien sur que non tu ne le sais pas, c'est encore une information gardé secrète au moment où j'écris ces lignes, pour raisons d'état. Cette appellation me révoltera toujours autant : comment peut-on appeler au secret d'état quand il ne s'agit que d'une repoussante histoire de corruption et de blanchissement de galions ? L'échange d'œuvres entre les deux contrés n'est qu'une excuse grossière pour faire passer l'argent de ces chers responsables russes, acquis sur leur entreprise de vol national, dans les mains des riches revendeurs germains, qui se feront un plaisir de faire ressortir cet argent plus blanc que neige de leurs coffres quand l'empire leur demandera. Déjà, mille possibilités se bousculent dans mon esprit pour interrompre cet échange futur, pour prendre ces malfrats assis sur l'or du peuple la main dans le sac, dénoncer ce trafic qui s'annonce la honte du siècle pour notre communauté sorcière. La paix entre les différentes communautés ne vaut pas ce prix immonde que se propose de payer les russes et les allemands ici. Le sang vaut mieux que cela, et je sais déjà comment réaliser ce projet. Définitivement, les méandres de mes pensées est cent fois plus utile que mon physique, tout juste une façade contenant le joyeux de mon génie.

Ce génie, qui me permet de trouver les mots pour convaincre, et vaincre. Je ne doute pas du fait qu'un jour ils convaincront sans même que j'ai à exprimer la totalité de mes idées. Mon avenir sera remplie de mes discours, tous plus glorieux les uns que les autres, où le premier sera oublié dans les annales de l'histoire. On ne se souviendra sans doute que de l'incendie de ce jour là, du brasier qui a ravagé une grande partie de la forêt de centaure à l'ouest d'une grande ville...Mes souvenirs ne sont pas extrêmement précis sur cet événement, ce qui ne manque pas de faire encore une fois paniqué plus nécessaire ma chère logeuses. Je ne comprends définitivement pas ce comportement de mère poule à mon égard, je ne demande pas tant d'attention par la barbe de Merlin, qu'elle me laisse en paix !

La revoilà encore pour m'arracher la plume des mains, je dois terminer rapidement, elle ne tardera pas à comprendre qu'une chaise bloque la poignet de la porte. Encore que, je pourrais croire qu'au vu de son intellect limité, cette possibilité mettra du temps à effleurer son esprit...Enfin, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'elle ose s'approcher de mon courrier, je serais obligé de la réduire au silence, et cela induirait une montagne de complications qui m'agacent d'avance. Je n'ai certainement pas le temps de déménager, encore moins le loisir de trop m'éloigner de mes contacts. Cette ville bien que répugnante, présente certain avantages auxquels je ne suis pas prêt de renoncer.

Elle semble finalement avoir trouvé le moyen qui l'empêche d'entrer, je me me dois de finir ceci. Si Béa m'aura au moins appris quelque chose avec ces simagrées puériles à mon intention, c'est la puissance de la volonté en toutes circonstances. En l'occurrence la mienne surpasse largement la sienne dans le cas présent, et je gagne.

Profite de la pluie dans ton triste pays natal Albus.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 28 août 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Le vent de l'est qui s'est levé chasse momentanément les vapeurs asphyxiantes qui règnent entre les habitations. J'espérais qu'il emporterait de même la masse sans cesse grandissante de buveurs polonais, traînant leurs carcasses avinées dans les rues de nuits, braillant à qui veut l'entendre leur état déplorable. Leur chemin parfois croise le mien, quand au détour d'une nuit à demi-lune, je laisse mes pas s'échapper sur le pavées, cherchant les phrases d'un discours qui enflammerait le monde de sa beauté, de sa grandeur. Mes escapades nocturnes s'accompagnent donc de ces rencontres inopinés, ces moments de pures relaxations comme j'aime à les appeler. Ils tentent de me toucher, mais ils ne m'effleurent même pas. C'est la danse de l'esclave devant son maître, la disgrâce tellement satisfaisante qui se pavane devant moi, avant de s'effondrer. Comme ils dorment bien sur le sol salis des bas quartiers, ces bons buveurs. Il suffit de les déposer de l'autre côté de la porte de l'hôtel de ville, et nul n'entendra plus jamais parler d'eux. Notre monde est bien trop éloigné de celui étriqué, des Moldus, pour qu'ils comprennent que ce corps n'a pas sa place dans leur monde.

Enfin, je réfléchis toujours avec attention au moyen de faire connaître mon nom de manière plus universelle. Les lieux où l'on entends parler de moi reste malgré tout limité, et je voudrais que toute la population scande qui je suis, s'en serve comme arme passive contre ces idiots du gouvernement Austro-Hongrois, contre les magyars, les véritables porteurs du titres cette fois.

Il y a de cela trois jours, j'ai failli étrangler sur place publique un représentant de cette branche de population, que je portais pourtant encore en haute estime pour des larbins du Secret Magique. Je m'étais assis sur les marches de la Cathédrale, côté Moldue. Pour mon malheur, l'autre versant de ce charmant monument est bien trop visité à mon goût en pleine journée pour que je puisse m'attarder avec mes lectures sans attirer l'attention. J'ai déjà connue le fait de me faire attraper aux « lectures interdites », je n'ai aucune envie de devoir oublietter quelqu'un par simple imprudence. Ce que les badauds peuvent être curieux pour un ouvrage à la couverture orné, attiré comme des enfants par des friandises, avant de comprendre que certaines confiseries ne sont pas pour les enfants...Parfois, je plains la masse qui ne comprends pas la grandeur de ces recueil de magie noire, de ces merveilles interdites, sous prétexte qu'elles nuisent aux autres. Foutaises, tout sorts mal utilisé, dans de mauvaises mains, est d'une facilité déconcertante à détourner vers de viles intentions ! Cette hypocrisie sans cesse présente dans le traitement des sortilèges m'agace plus que de raison.

Comme cet abruti sans fond qui m'a interpellé lors de ma session d 'étude sur les marches de Saint-Anne. Mes oreilles traînaient tandis que mes pensées s'organisaient autour des sorts de transformations que j'avais sous les yeux, mélange fascinant d'alchimie et de pure magie. Le bruit de la rue informe plus que tout de l'état d'une ville, encore quand il s'agit du versant Moldue de celle-ci : on peut reconnaître les cliquetis des clés du curé, les frottements de robe propre et les émanations d'encens qu'il laisse derrière lui. Le roulement souvent irrégulier des chariots et de leurs contenus, ballottés par la route de piètre qualité. Le bruit des sabots des paysannes, les pieds petits et crasseux des gamins des rues, courant dans la boue et la saleté, profitant du soleil avant que l'orage ne gronde, ne gronde encore une fois dans l'air saturé d'humidité. Mes sens sont affinés par le silence qui parfois sature mon esprit, ce silence assourdissant qui me taraude, et que je dois combler.

C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai suspendu au lampadaire le plus proche ce magyar insolent. Il était bruyant, si bruyant, dans cette mélodie fracassante de vie humaine. Même sans magie, les êtres ne cessent d'interagir les uns avec les autres, créant ce méli-mélo fascinant, cette symphonie d'une population trop occupé pour s'entendre respirer. Je l'ai entendu venir de plus de six cents mètres, ce pas lourds, arrogants, qui se pavane dans le quartier le plus chic de la capitale. Je hais ces petits pédants avec leurs grands aires, les petits cons qui se croient tout permis par leur rang, par leur naissance, leur ascendance. Quand bien même leur famille serait de sang plus pur que pur, leur attitude est plus qu'une raison de les tuer à petit feu, de leur faire comprendre l'inacceptable dans leur attitude. Sa voix était criarde, crissante comme la craie sur un tableau noire, celle qui fait grincer des dents et saigner les gencives. Il parlait à tout vas des russes, comme de grands alliées, les roumains comme de fieffés menteurs, des prussiens comme des combattants féroces...Que son image du monde soit à ce point déformé m'a sidéré en premier lieu, mais je ne me suis pas pour autant sortie de ma lecture. J'aimais trop l'idée de faire d'une cathédrale comme celle se tenant derrière moi, une immense créature se déplaçant plus rapidement que le faucon, dévorant les maisonnées par dizaines, balayant les armées comme des confettis. Ce qui m'a fait relever la tête, c'est la manière dont il a commencé à parler des institutions. A étaler sa connaissance de tel ou tel personnages du grand public, de tel ou tel maître du Ministère hongrois, de la façon dont il a pu envoyer au billot un sorcier qui lui avait manqué de respect, le bousculant dans la rue, l'entendre raconter le supplice qu'a subit cet homme, comment sa femme avait été dépossédé de sa vie, oublietté par mesure de précaution, qu'elle n'était rien, rien de moins qu'une tique sur le cuir chevelu d'un passant.

J'ai entendu mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine, ma baguette faire écho dans la veste de ma poitrine, comme une voix s'insurgeant avec moi, de ce manque de respect époustouflant de stupidité. Il a volé avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre la porté de ces mots, la porté de ce qu'il avait dit. Hurlant comme un cochon, pendue à sa lanterne par les bretelles, j'ai enfin recommencé à respirer.

La colère est un moteur puissant, mais, je commence à m'en méfier. Ici, je n'ai fait que le projeter dans les hauteurs, mais si je l'avais tué, les conséquences auraient pu être dramatique. Dans le monde Moldue, en plein jour, la place emplie de monde, de passants et de témoins potentiels...J'aurais à coups sur violer le Secret Magique plus d'une fois, et de plus d'une manière, si d'autres avaient essayé de voler au secours de cet importun. Rien ne m'aurait arrêté, rien, pas même les Aurors les plus chevronnés que ce continent peut porter. Malgré la grande satisfaction que j'en aurais tiré, le Plus Grand Bien en serait mort. Une extinction qui aurait coûté au monde, coûté à notre communauté, à la future génération. Ma frustration de devoir me restreindre à ce type de faribole joue avec ma volonté de changer la face de notre société, comme le feraient des vases communicants. Comment puis-je tenir mon rôle, tenir cette place irréprochable où je dois parvenir, sans même pouvoir éliminer les parasites qui s'infiltrent dans notre univers ? Comment puis-je construire un mouvement, avec de tels idiots dans mes rangs, de tels tâches ignorantes, stupides, imbues d'elles mêmes et par dessus tout faibles, si faibles ! J'ai honte de devoir les considérer comme des sorciers, j'ignore comment la magie a pu les choisir comme réceptacle tant leur incompétence me semblent aberrante.

Se sont eux, que je devrais métamorphoser en masse informe, faire d'eux des êtres un minimum utiles, des outils que je pourrais ajuster à ma main, et à mes besoins...C'est une idée qui me séduit, que de voir ces crapauds immondes devenir le ragoût d'agneaux que constitue leur cervelle. Mes sorts de transformations sont peut-être le véritable avenir de ma révolution : qui sait si je ne trouverais pas bientôt une formule pour simplement changer la nature fondamentale de ces institutions gangrenées. Bien que ma capacité de changement s'arrête simplement à l'adaptation dans le cadre de mon glorieux but, et n'aille pas jusqu'à la perfide trahison, n'es ce pas Albus ? La mesure fait tous le sens ici, entre la capacité d'évolution et le retournement pure et simple de veste, sans préavis, par pur couardise de la part d'un stupide étudiant. La marche est trop grande entre les deux pour la manquer, et pourtant, par ton obstination buté et surtout par la faute de ta crainte de froussard, tu l'as manqué. Écrasé dans le gouffre de la fourberie, dont tu ne reviendras jamais. Il n'y a pas de deuxième chance pour les peureux de ton espèce, les mauviettes tout juste capable de tenir en respect une classe d'élèves paresseux !

Je te transformerais volontiers en la limace que tu es en réalité, mais mon temps est trop précieux pour que je le gaspille à te sortir de ton trou froid et humide où tu t'es réfugié, dans cette peste d'Angleterre. J'ignore encore pourquoi je perds mes mots sur le papier, sachant que tu ne les lis jamais.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbled 18 septembre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Je commence à comprendre votre haine à vous, anglais, pour la population française. Là où vous n'êtes que mensonges et tromperies, ils ne sont qu'honnêteté et violence, conviction quand vous êtes mollesse, batailleurs quand vous n'êtes que fuyant. Même leurs Moldus sont plus agités que vous l'êtes, à se battre pour leur liberté. Une liberté bien mal acquise, au vu de leur incapacité à se diriger par eux mêmes, mais je ne peux les blâmer d'être les moutons inconscients que leur demande d'être le Secret Magique. Les meurtres de masse qu'ils ne cessent de commettre les uns envers les autres, où même envers les sorciers, sont autant de faits révoltants qui auraient pu être évité avec une facilité déconcertante si nous avions tout simplement la main mise sur leur absurde politique. Les laisser sans conducteur est comme laisser une potion de feu à la porté de sales gamins : ils ne pourront qu'en tirer un incendie qui ravagera tous le quartier, le réduisant à l'état de cendres.

C'est le même type de brasier qui semble sur le point de se produire dans les grandes bourgades françaises : la révolution semble encore gronder dans les campagnes, comme il y a de cela plus d'un siècle. Amusant de voir combien les mœurs changent peu en une centaine d'année à peine. L'envie de meurtre, de sang, ne fais qu'entraîner plus de morts, de soif de vengeance, entraînant un cycle fatale à l'humanité. Derrière leurs revendications, leur soi disant désir de démocratie, ce peuple ne réclame qu'une chose : le retour des grandes évictions, des exécutions en place publique. Il faut un cirque à la populace, qu'elle puisse se déchaîner tout son saoul contre un objet de haine, n'importe lequel. Ici, pour mon bonheur, c'est le Ministère français qui est le réceptacle de ces cris. Qui d'autres que les bureaucrates peuvent craindre la foule en colère, celle là même qui est parfaitement capable de se mêler à celle des Moldus pour se constituer une armée de poings et de baguettes, utilisant le camouflage de la masse pour mieux attaquer les institutions affaiblis... Je ris aux éclats d'entendre de ma place leurs sueurs froides s'écraser au sol, comme autant de preuves de leur couardise naturelle. Il si facile de s'écraser devant l'autorité, de courber l'échine et de plier le genou, pour mieux monter dans une hiérarchie injuste et rongée par le népotisme. La bravoure des français est de savoir se révolter en temps voulu contre cet excès de faiblesse, cette pourriture qui infecte notre société en silence depuis trop longtemps.

Se sont encore ces idiots de communistes qui mènent le mouvement, mais j'espère (sans doute à tort) que certains parmi eux ont conscience de l'impossibilité de leur entreprise dans l'état actuelle de leur mouvement. Leur organisation est certes intéressante, et sans doute cloisonné avec efficacité, mais ils manquent cruellement d'ambitions. Ils ne peuvent se contenter que de manifestations, de mobilisations, sans jamais s'insérer dans le Ministère et ainsi le renverser de l'intérieur comme le voudrait leurs idées. En réalité, ils ne restent qu'une bande d'ouvriers sorciers quelques peu plus malins, ayant compris l'intérêt de s'allier contre un maître plus puissant qu'eux, mais ne réfléchissant pas à l'après ce joug. Ils imaginent aisément le détruire, mais jamais n'envisagent d'en faire l'instrument de leur vengeance contre ce monde immonde, qui les traite plus bas que terre, les laisse côtoyer sans protection leurs homologues non-magiques, laissant la pureté du sang se diluer, la magie se perdre et notre supériorité avec.

Le fait que ses manifestants réclament une meilleure démocratie me fait cependant réfléchir. Redonner le pouvoir au peuple sorcier n'est-il pas donner la poule aux œufs d'or à une communauté essentiellement constitué d'êtres adhérant à cette aberration de Secret Magique, et pour filer la métaphore, jeter le trésor dans la boue, l'enterrer profondément pour que jamais il ne ressorte ? En réalité, tous ses crétins de communistes, bien trop proches des russes à mon goût en terme de mentalité, me dégoûte plus que tout. Comment peuvent ils espérer obtenir quoi que se soit sans avoir au préalable établi un véritable plan, qui ne serait pas basé sur une idéologie irréaliste, une théorie économique qui plus est rédigé par un Moldus, tout juste capable de rédiger un pamphlet grossier autant que long ! Leur stupidité en deviens effrayante.

M'attarder sur ces points ci ne m'aidera en rien néanmoins, autant récolter quelques données sur les points positifs de toute cette opération. Ma première remarque serait sans doute sur la démocratie, et ses conséquences : je constate que le Ministère français est fortement tenté de répondre par la force à ces réclamations, du moins, le laisse penser la presse. Je ne peux affirmer la véracité de ces ordres, soi disant donner par le Département Intérieure français, mais cela m'intrigue. Ces mesures seront-elles utiles, seront elles enfin capable de maîtriser la masse compacte de sorciers voulant voir leur gouvernement mourir, être décapité aussi salement que possible. J'en doute, mais le résultat m'importe : je devrais savoir m'occuper de ce type de dissidence agaçante quand j'aurais renverser tous ces gouvernements absurdes. Je dois savoir comment une apparence de démocratie peut tenir la face contre ses détracteurs, comme le poings de fer arrive à se dissimuler dans le gant de velours, comment puis-je donner l'apparence de la sainteté à ce qui ne sera en réalité qu'une destruction forcée d'un système obsolète depuis au bas mots des centaines et des centaines d'années.

Cette communication m'obsède autant que me fait enrager. Je perds un temps précieux à élaborer ce type de plan, afin que le Plus Grand Bien soit vu comme un mouvement de sauvetage autant qu'un futur gouvernement, une solution, mais aussi un leader bienveillant. Qu'il soit aimé autant que craint, plus craint s'il le faut, si cela est nécessaire pour mener au pas les récalcitrants au changement qu je propose, pourtant nécessaire. Je peux m'inspirer de ces grands mouvements populaires actuelles, m'inspirer de ceux d'autrefois, comme de la révolte danoise de 1856, pour construire le monde parfait dont j'entrevois la possibilité. Un monde où nous serons tous libre d'exister, d'être nous mêmes sans avoir à nous cacher perpétuellement, craindre la découverte, craindre pour nos vies et nos mœurs ! Je ne souhaite que la liberté pour tous, que nous ayons enfin le choix de vivre, vivre !

Que rien ne nous empêche de manifester contre ces idiots de Moldus, de faire savoir notre désaccord à un gouvernement stupide, que chacun puisse mener sa route en ce monde sans qu'on ne le mette dans une case, qu'on l'enferme dans une vision étriqué, sous prétexte qu'on ne le comprends pas...Cela pour moi, serait la véritable liberté. Que toi, tu ne connaîtras jamais.

J'y veillerai personnellement.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 5 octobre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

La métamorphose de la société attendra encore je le crains, car j'ai plus urgent à faire à l'instant présent. Tu sembles toujours perdue dans un univers de dupe, dans celui de la facilité et de la corruption perpétuelle des institutions, mais tu accumules de plus, l'honteuse notion de médiocrité.

Il ne suffit pas d'avoir une idée, il faut également posséder le talent nécessaire pour la mettre à l'écrit. Pour revenir aux origines même, l'idée doit en soit être intéressante pour mériter son exploitation, et trancher parmi les stupidités et les illumination est l'apanage de seuls quelques grands esprits de ce monde. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette délicieuse minorité dont les pensées gouvernent le monde, créent des civilisations et les font grandir au contraire tu les abaisses, les renvoie plus bas que terre, fait régresser l'univers dans un état primitif qui me dégoûte. Tu es un frein au progrès, une espèce de parasite qui ne fait que cracher son venin, faire pourrir plus vite la société. Prends tu plaisir à ainsi ravager la face de l'univers intellectuel sorcier ? A faire de l'intelligence une farce, une plaisanterie aussi grasse que celui d'un derrière de porc ? Que tu dois t'interroger devant cette lettre, ton pauvre cerveau incapable de mettre en correspondance deux informations pour en faire une seule et unique conclusion. Le moindre gramme de réflexion semble avoir quitter ta cervelle pour que tu puisses écrire un article à se point mauvais.

Je connais les théories sur la métamorphose, aussi bien les plus récentes que les plus anciennes, et jamais dans l'histoire de cette discipline je n'ai lu un tel tissu d'absurdité : prétends tu vraiment que les idioties que sont les _animagus _peuvent être produit par simple apprentissage spontanée ? Imagines tu vraiment qu'une aberration pareille n'aurait pas été découverte il y a de cela deux siècles au moins ? Ton affirmation ne semble complètement farfelus, il te faudrait au minimum un cas pour prouver une idée déjà hallucinante de bêtise. As tu seulement fais relire cette immondice avant de la publier, où as juste usé de ton statut au sein de ton gouvernement corrompu pour polluer les colonnes de journaux de recherches ? Toi et tout ces comités de théoriciens qui ne faites rien d'autre que de profiter de l'opulence offerte, cette facilité que l'on donne à ceux qui profitent du système injuste. Plus que vendre ton opinion, c'est ton âme de sorcier, ta conscience qui est dévoré tout entière par ton manque d'éthique, l'acte innommable de trahison que tu commets envers ton propre peuple, envers ta famille naturelle, ceux de ton sang, ceux qui comptent réellement et non pas la pléthore d'idiots que ce monde porte !

Tu passes le stade du dégoûtant, tu ne mérites même plus l'appellation d'être humain, petit être fourbe qui se tapie dans l'ombre, parasite qui écrit des pamphlets inutiles et stupides. Qu'on te laisse enseigner est pour moi le plus grand des mystères de l'ère moderne, cette époque pourtant déjà trouble que nous traversons. Si j'ajoute à cela l'aberrance flagrante de ton article, je ne puis que tomber des nues : n'y-t-il dont personne en dehors de moi qui puisse critiquer une chose aussi malvenu que cette théorie rocambolesque, manifestement sortie d'un esprit malade et renfermé ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été rendu public il y a de cela une semaine, non, il faut que près de deux mois passent, et que rien ne bouge ! Le temps de réactions des élites intellectuels est aussi figé que le monde dans lequel nous vivons : une vision étriqué de tout les empêche de proférer un seul mot qui oserait vexer le grand Ministère Britannique, qui tient tant à son cher petit professeur chéri. Cela t'amuse, de réduire au silence ceux qui devraient mettre en exergue la stupidité de ton être, ceux qui devraient mettre un terme à tes folles élucubrations ?

As tu seulement reçu une seule lettre de confrères te félicitant de tes recherches, cette débande de phrases toutes plus mal tournées les unes que les autres a-t-elle donné un quelconque résultat, où sa simple vue dans une journal papier a-t-il suffit à satisfaire ton ego ? Encadres-tu ces petits caractères imprimés, ce gaspillage notoire d'encre, de papier et de temps, pour l'afficher au mur de ton bureau que je deviné sordide et froid ? Les soirs où tu convoques les élèves n'ayant pas obéi à ta discipline, les laisses tu agenouillés devant ces fragments de journaux, qu'ils prient pour ta grandeur et ta réussite dans cette administration qui semble te vouer un culte ? A la longue ils finiront par devenir des clones de toi, suivant la ligne insipide qui définie ton existence depuis que tu as rejoins le camps des traîtres, le camp des couards et des fourbes égoïste. Je saurais reconnaître ceux formés par tes soins, ces bons petits soldats prêt à servir de chair à canon, à mourir sous les sortilèges terriblement douloureux. Je les alignerais le long de la côté française, face à l'Angleterre, la tête arraché à huit mètres de leurs corps mais toujours attaché par un morceau d'intestin, déroulé comme un fil de ballon dans l'air. Charmante frontière que cela créerait, tu ne trouves pas ? Vous n'oserez même plus traverser la manche, perdue dans vos réflexions craintives et vos tentatives minables de contrôler le continent. Tu ne poseras jamais le pieds sur notre terre Albus, jamais je viendrais te chercher avant, pour t'exposer devant tous, Judas parmi les Judas te crucifiant comme celui-ci aurait du l'être à l'époque de Jésus. Je t'exposerai comme une œuvre d'art aux multiples sens, véritable création des temps modernes qui marquera son époque. A cela, je pourrais ajouter un épitaphe sur ta médiocre intelligence, et c'est ce qui passera à la postérité.

Ceci et non pas cet article. Je ne tarderais pas de toute façon à le brûler dans les cheminées de l'hiver, qu'il disparaisse de ma vue pour toujours, pour préserver à la fois mon intégrité mentale et celle déjà trop basse des autres habitants de mon logis. La fumée qui ressortira de cette autodafé mérité sera à coup sur toxique, il sera intéressant d'observer les effets que cela aura sur les familles qui règnent autour de moi...

Ne publie plus rien je te prie, cela m'évitera une prochaine colique, et toi un certain nombre d'effort qui réduise ton espérance de vie déjà limité. Je ne souhaite pas devoir te tuer avant que tu n'aies vu combien ma grandeur, celle du Plus Grand Bien, couvrira de ces réussites tes pathétiques tentatives de ravir la place publique . Étouffe toi donc avec tes multiples papelards, quand cela sera fait.

Gellert Grindelwald

_La jalousie te sied mal... _

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 13 octobre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

L'amas de feuilles mortes sur le rebord de ma fenêtre a faillit coûter la vie à ma chouette ce matin. J'ai pris plaisir à envoyer au diable cette amas trempée d'un revers de la main, pour entendre en dessous le cris de stupéfaction mouillés du mari de Béa. Le destin a parfois des facétie qui me font sourire. Encore qu'il est aussi d'un ironique qui frise la cruauté...

J'ai passé ma journée d'hier dans des salles. Des dizaines et dizaines de salles s'enchaînant sous mes yeux, au fur et à mesure des transplanage. C'est la 5eme et la 6eme qui ont retenu mon attention, de par leur capacité d'accueil relativement modeste, et l'aisance avec laquelle nous pourrions Andras et moi, rajouter quelques sorts de mise en scène pour impressionner les badauds. Bien que cela me répugne au plus haut point, ce type de subterfuge paraît à présent nécessaire si je ne veux pas que le **léger contretemps **de juin se répète. Cela est regrettable et j'espère bientôt ne plus avoir à me servir de processus aussi abject. L'attrait du grand public pour l'emphase me fera toujours tiquer comme au premier jour de mon admission à Dumstrang. Ce crétin de Parsifal qui ne cessait de faire démonstration du seul pathétique sortilège qu'on lui avait sottement appris dans sa famille...Une idée ma foi douteuse alors que je me trouvais à côté : quelle joie se fut de réduire au silence cet arrogant personnage lors de la séance des duels quotidien.

J'explorais donc ces salles, armé de mon regard acéré, et arrivé à la 12eme, je fus surpris de rencontrer un homme qui me reconnut. Petit sorcier de pacotille usant de manière particulièrement sordide de son bien, cette scénette crasseuse, aux rideaux lourds de tous les crimes commis devant eux. L'humain devant moi avait ces yeux vicieux, petits et fuyants, du proxénète le plus bas, le plus vil et le plus stupide qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. J'ai aperçu en moins de trois secondes l'éclair de pensé qui l'a traversé en me voyant bien que la légilimancie ne soit pas ma spécialité, je reconnais aisément la sensation qui émane de ce type d'individu répugnant. Les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche ne seraient que venin odieusement gaspillé, je le savais d'avance. Je n'ai fait que frapper le premier, le projetant au mur dans un bruit de chair molle se brisant contre la pierre dure. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'un simple regard dans le fond de son âme pour que j'extirpe l'impression qui allait le mener à son sort funeste. Cette pensée qui s'était envolé à mon arrivé, ces mots que j'avais vu glissé dans l'abîme de son misérable esprit. Il gémissait comme une demoiselle en train de perdre sa virginité par la force des choses, c'était d'un pitoyable !

J'ai exposé chaque lettres clairement dans ce gros tas de graisse ambulant, qu'il les contemple avec terreur, et qu'il comprenne le sort qui l'attendait. L'écho de ses pensées horrifiés m'aurait presque fait rire, si je n'avais pas une telle envie de le massacrer sur place. J'ai levé la main, effleuré du bout des doigts le visage de ce porc répugnant. Il suppliait de le laisser vivre, amas immonde se tortillant par terre, aussi utile à ce monde qu'un ver que l'on aurait tiré du limon dont il se nourrissait. J'ai finalement atteints ses lèvres figés dans un rictus de pure peur, posant un doigts sur elle, intimant le silence à cet idiot congénital. Je voulais entendre. Me délecter de ce moment, de la pureté de la mort qui allait le frapper. Que son cri lave l'affront que j'avais sentie émaner de lui à mon encontre. Il a encore gémie, je l'ai giflé. Je lui ai demandé de répéter ce qui avait surgit du plus profond de son être, qu'il amène dans les airs ce que j'avais déjà sortie des tréfonds de son âme plongé dans les profondeurs du purin. Il a supplié, je lui ai donné une dernière sommation en pointant ma chère et tendre sur son visage bovin, n'attendant qu'une preuve de plus de sa faiblesse pour l'abattre aussi vite et simplement que n'importe quel bovidé.

Il a murmuré. Il a été déchiqueté.

Nous avons du interrompre les visites pour le reste de la journée. Je me suis éclipsé vers les collines autour de la ville, cherchant un peu de paix. Je ne comprends toujours pas par Vulchanova ! Comment peut-on encore penser de pareilles crétinerie simplement en m'apercevant du coin de l'oeil ? Suis-je donc maudit, m'a-t-on lancé un sortilège qui modifierait mon apparence, ma démarche, ma voix, mes paroles ? Ai-je été empoisonné ) mon insu, la magie est-elle a l'origine d'une crétinerie à ce point stupide ?

Il est intolérable qu'on l'on puisse encore me juger d'une manière si obscure, inconcevable ! Le cerveau de la population humaine, ou même sorcière, est-il dépourvu de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence ? Suis-je condamner à vivre parmi ces moutons de bas étages, à peine capable d'aligner trois mots, et seulement quand il s'agit de d'injurier ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ? La bêtise n'a aucune limite, pas plus chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus, c'est une épidémie de plus en plus virulente au fur et à mesure que les années passent, comme si mon avènement devait faire ressurgir les pires travers de l'humanité. Nul étonnement du côté Moldue de la population, qui de toute manière est limité par sa vision étriqué du monde, mais qu'autant de maîtres magiciens partagent leur conviction me mets dans une rage profonde : cette faiblesse qui s'insinue en nous, nous gangrène violemment, n'es ce pas le signe imminent de notre mort prochaine si nous persistons dans notre attitude de relaxe vis-à-vis des non-mag ? N'est-il pas évident que leurs mœurs décadentes déteignent sur nous de la pire des manières, celle de l'intolérance envers notre propre peuple, envers ceux que nous aimons et chérissons de toute notre âme ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser plus longtemps le mal se répandre, il en va de notre devoir. Je ne devrais plus avoir à faire sauter la tête de n'importe quel sorcier des bas-fonds pour ce genre d'ignominie de pensés, cela devrait être impossible ! Pourtant dans notre société, je dois sans cesse rectifier ce qui a été corrompu par la masse de Moldus, redresser la barre de ce navire qui prends l'eau de toute parts. Je me sens comme le capitaine qui vient d'hérité d'une caravelle ravagé par la présence de rongeurs insistants, et qui se doit d'enfumer chaque parcelle du bateau, en prenant le risque malheureux d'étouffer des matelots imprudents. Je n'hésiterai pas face à ces sacrifices nécessaires pour que le bâtiment retrouve sa splendeur mérité.

C'est cette idée que j'insufflerai dans mon prochain discours. Que ma voix porte, que mes mots soient ce qui réveille les masses de leur endormissement de propagande, et qu'ainsi je puisse sauver leurs enfants de cette idiotie qui menace chacun d'entre eux. Si je règne, ils n'auront plus rien à craindre, jamais de ce type de bassesse immonde. Dans mon monde, il n'y aura plus de place pour ce genre d'individu parmi nous : il n'y aura que la paix, le bonheur et la joie retrouvé dans un univers juste le Plus Grand Bien aura accomplie sa mission, et moi avec lui. Je devrais prendre en note toute cela, que je puisse me servir de toute cette masse d'idée lors de ma prochaine intervention. La hâte m'habite quand je songe à la lumière que je vais apporter à ce monde.

Toi aussi ils finiront par te tuer Albus, si tu les laisses faire. Tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir suivie. Suis-je bête, tu ignores ce que veux dire intelligence...

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 19 octobre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Un Kobolt a fait son apparition à ma porte il y a de cela quelques heures. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le désintégrer d'un sortilège particulièrement délicieux issue d'un recueil de poésie canadien, Andras a surgit derrière lui, me demandant la raison de la présence de ce gnome devant ma porte. Sa remarque me fit réalisé avec soudainement que ce n'étais pas un Kobolt de vent venue me prendre mon souffle mais la jeune Caroline, le démon que je soupçonne d'être une sang-mêlé tant son attitude sens l'irresponsabilité Moldue. Encore que l'incompétence de sa mère Béatrice pourrait tout aussi bien être responsable de cette personnalité détestable. Avant que je n'ai pu vertement la réprimandé pour avoir taper comme une furie contre ma porte, elle avait filé dans les escaliers, bousculant au passage Andras et mon détestable voisin de palier. Que je haie ce vieil homme aigrie, rompu au mensonge le plus absurde dans le seul but de me contrarier. Je l'entendais encore quelques peu quand j'ai invité mon subordonné à entrer dans ma modeste demeure, mais fort heureusement, l'insonorité de mon logis m'a ensuite permis d'échapper à ses réprimandes envers cette jeunesse sorcière aux manières des plus dévoyés. Il a la fâcheuse tendance de me rappeler les anciens de mon village, qui s'échinaient sur le dos de tout enfant de moins de treize ans, le traitant comme on s'adresse à son chien, et encore. Je pourrais bien un jour avoir assez de ses jérémiades, et mettre un terme à sa regrettable existence.

Une fois mon invité confortablement assis sur la seule chaise disponible, celle de mon bureau, je pus écouter sa charmante proposition. En plus d'avoir un sens commun des plus remarquables pour un être de sa profession, Andras fourmille d'idées sommes toutes intéressantes, qui méritent qu'on les exploite à leur juste valeur. Encore faut-il leur donner un peu du panache nécessaire à leur réalisation, elles manquent toujours d'un peu d'envergure...Cela est mon rôle après tout, je n'attends plus de mes subordonnés qu'ils soient aussi prévoyant et sage que moi. Il est donc venu à moi pour me faire part de son envie de passer au delà des simples tracts dans notre programme de communication. Outre que ceux ci ont un effet limité selon lui, ce que je trouve contestable étant donné la perfection que je leur ai insufflé, ils ne portent pas sur le long terme,ce qui en revanche me semble un argument plus recevable. L'idée serait donc de fonder une imprimerie, et de publier un journal révolutionnaire qui diffuserait nos idéaux de manière hebdomadaire. J'ai été séduit par la perspective de faire le jour sur la politique scandaleuses de nos élites européennes, de mettre au jours leurs déboires et leur corruption malsaine, cette gangrène qui m'insupporte. Je pourrais faire publier leurs noms, adresses et liste de proches et les diffuser en toute impunité. Des dessins mouvants à nature humoristique caricatureraient mes ennemis, leur enlevant tout crédit et soutient. Nous ferions notre propre publicité pour les événements en lien avec Le Plus Grand Bien, tout en réalisant quelques menues bénéfices par la première vente de l'hebdomadaire. En un mot, une initiative que je qualifierais aisément de magnifique. Nous passer de nombreuses heures à établir la ligne éditoriale précise de ce futur journal, à mettre sur papier les critères de recrutement que nous aurons vis-à-vis de nos gratte-papiers, les modes de financement que nous pourrons trouver, et ainsi de suite. Il a ensuite fallu sortir, préférablement de nuit pour éviter d'attirer une attention malavisé, et faire notre tour habituel des lieux cachés aux autorités, ces petites entrés secrètes qui mènent aux caves et égouts des organisations clandestines comme la notre. Avec de la patience, on finit toujours par dénicher une place suffisante pour y installer les tables, chaises, encres et plume nécessaire à la fabrication de ce journal. Si la demande venait à exploser, nous nous emploierons à emprunter une véritable imprimante à la presse officielle. Je suis sur que les journalistes réduits au silence par l'oppression systémique seront plus ravis de nous fournir le matériel dont nous aurons besoin. Dans le pire des cas, ils suffira de prendre quelques outil du côté Moldue de la ville, ils ne remarqueront rien de toute façon.

Cette simple idée d'imprimerie a grandement fait remonter mon estime d'Andras. Son obstination a résidé loin de moi n'aide pas à mettre mes plans en place, il est un intermédiaire précieux avec ces idiots d'anarchistes, et avec ses arrogants communistes. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de rendre les entrevus moins insupportables, et pourtant Merlin sait que je fais des efforts des plus immenses pour calmer mon instinct meurtrier. Leur bassesse m'éclabousse, me fait me sentir aussi sale que si j'avais été réduit à une promenade dans un bois boueux. J'aimerai avoir des années d'avance sur mes projets, pouvoir dès à présent délégué ces besognes insipides à des serviteurs zélées. Je n'aurais plus alors qu'à me consacrer à mes recherches, à mon œuvre tout entière, plutôt que de rester bloqué sur des points de détails insignifiants.

A l'avenir, il serait utile que se soit justement Andras qui occupe de faire ces rencontres, que ma volonté passe par lui. Il serait un messager céleste, descendant de ma forteresse pour aller répandre mes instructions et mots. Bien sur, je devrais me montrer de tant à autres, chef fort et respecté, cruel seulement pour ceux qui le méritent. Oui, il serait un excellent atout dans ce type de tâche. Son attitude parfois irrespectueuse donne une certaine fraîcheur à nos échanges, bien que je ne crois pas pouvoir jamais retrouver un être qui serait capable de suivre le cours de mes réflexions. Mais, il reste ici un bon substitut à la solitude de mes pensés, certes brillantes mais dont je regrette souvent le caractère peu transmissible de vives voix. Si je pouvais communiquer d'esprit à esprit, peut être serais-je plus à même de transmettre mes idéaux. Il aurait fallu que je puisse partager plus que d'affinité avec quelqu'un, qu'il me comprenne mieux que lui-même ne puisse se comprendre, que sa magie, rentre en résonance avec la mienne...Qu'importe d'envisager cette possibilité, étant donné le fait que cela n'arrivera jamais ! Il n'existe sur cette terre, personne qui soit capable de démonter le mécanisme subtile qui régit mes pensés, ces rouages agencés, huilés avec soin, qui font fonctionner l'entierté de mon raisonnement, de mon intelligence et de mes espoirs pour ce monde au bord du gouffre. Nul horloger ne saurait connaître les méandres de cette machine parfaite sous bien des aspects, auquel je ne cesse de rajouter des extensions afin d'améliorer ses capacités. Je ne compte plus les innombrables ajouts que j'ai du faire à ma mémoire, ce château de toute beauté que j'ai autrefois aperçu sur les rives du Rhin. Il n'y aura pas de limite à son agrandissement, tant que je vivrais et que mon esprit sera pure de toute agression puérile de la part de l'extérieur. Je serais maître à bord, seul dirigeant de ce mécanisme, ne sonnant le tocsin que par ma propre volonté.

La solitude vaut mieux que de faire don d'une connaissance supérieure à un esprit qui ne le mérite pas. Qu'es ce le partage, à part un moyen subtil de s'élever par le biais de l'autre, de tirer partie de l'apprentissage de l'autre ? Mais si celui-ci profite de l'occasion pour retourner ce savoir contre nous, cela ne mène qu'à notre perte. Les idées sont autant d'armes qui peuvent couper, aussi méchamment que le papier. Je ne supporte plus qu'on puisse se nourrir de ma machine aux accents de paradis, pour des intentions stupides, viles, basses. En somme des intentions qui ne sont que l'opposé de mon objectif. Andras aussi bien que les autres, ne pourra jamais avoir accès à mes plans complets, à vrai dire, nul le pourra, jamais. Je serais éternellement le chef tout puissant, sans appuie, sans rien d'autres que moi, moi et mon but ultime.

Le journal se nommera Pour le Plus Grand Bien. Je suppose que tu fera tout pour l'interdire, de là où tu trouves. N'ai crainte, il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à ton île : je ne compte pas sur le fait que vous, anglais de souche, compreniez l'intérêt de ma croyance. A l'évidence, la compréhension ne vous effleure que peu : vous vous contentez de donner le change, de faire semblant de connaître la différence, pour mieux la rejeter. De même en va avec la nouveauté, la beauté, l'art ! Vous ne cherchez jamais, au grand jamais, à être véritablement dans l'acceptation de la vérité, d'autrui. A bien des égards, vous ressemblez de par trop aux Moldus, à force de les fréquenter. C'est pourquoi, l'heure venue, vous serez traité comme tel. Comme de vulgaire roquets agressifs. Comme tu traites l'inconnue Albus.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1er novembre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Les relations entre la Prusse et la Russie ne pouvaient pas se dégrader plus rapidement : de mémoire, je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle montagne de reproches à peine voilé dans le presse prussienne. A Édimbourg, la révolte contre les importateurs russkofs gronde. Les prix du bois chute depuis que notre cher et adoré ministre des Finances magiques internationale, a autorisé le marche russes à exporter pour les six prochains mois. Comme la communauté allemande ne cesse de s'insurger depuis mardi dernier, je me suis amusée à lancer quelques piques dans les bars sordides de la ville, attendant sans plus attendre les réactions les plus virulentes pour commencer des pourparlers avec quelques anarchistes de comptoirs. Leur aide est toujours précieuse quand il s'agit de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, bien que je répugne à collaborer avec ces extrémistes tout à fait inintelligents. Ils m'apprennent, en plus de contacts intéressants, l'état lamentable du Ministère des Finances actuels. Sans la supervision bénie des Pays-Bas, celui-ci ne cesse de se corrompre toujours plus, toujours plus profondément. Qu'ils ouvrent les vannes aux grand Empire russe ne peut signifier qu'une chose, la fi imminente de la main mise du marché de bois à baguette de la Prusse. Je doute que le Ministère apprécie, pas plus que l'élite viennoise qui en tire les profits. Leurs homologues de Berlin doivent également se trouver lésés dans cette sombre affaire, cela donnera une bonne occasion au pays de remettre à sa place le lieu de tous les vices. Je connais les prussiens, leur prudence excessive et leurs manies agaçantes. Mais, quand on touche à leur économie, leur manière ancestrale de vivre, parmi les arbres millénaires remplies de lucioles scintillantes, alors ils peuvent se révéler des guerriers infatigables, immortels même à certains égards. Je suis moi même issue de cette race fière, et l'exemple de l'obstination dont ils peuvent faire part. Aux dire de ce que j'interroge, il reste peu de temps avant que le Ministère ne se dresse de toute sa hauteur contre les manigances de ces fichus escrocs, et que la situation diplomatique ne se dégrade définitivement. Je serais alors ravie d'aider les insurgés à s'en prendre aux quelques communautés qui gangrènent l'empire Prusse, ces petits convoyeurs de marchandises volés, usurpés à de véritable sorciers. Ils pourront même dans l'avenir, se rendre compte du parasitisme sans bornes qui les menace, pas seulement du côté russkofs de la patrie, mais également de celui des Moldus. A faire un grand ménage, on finit par débusquer les mites qui rongeaient les habits depuis des années. J'ai hâte de voir de pareilles effets se produire sur cette grande forêt qu'est l'empire allemand, qu'il brille de toute sa beauté en montrant l'exemple aux autres nations.

Leurs pensés ne sont pas exempts de ma logique, de l'évidence même qui me frappe depuis des années : ils connaissent au fond de leur cœur, la raison de déclin de leur puissance, de l'affaiblissement de leur monde. Il n'y a qu'une raison qui puisse mettre à genoux ces lieux pourtant foisonnant de magie, de créatures aux pouvoirs divins, et d'êtres sylvestres. Ils subissent le contrecoup, outre celui outrageant de l'engeance de l'est, de l'expansion des non-mag. Plus simple encore que la présence néfaste des arnaqueurs russes, nos homologues dénués de pouvoirs, qui perturbent perpétuellement le bon fonctionnement de notre monde. Séparés le notre du leur nous est impossible, nous vivons tous en sommes sur une même terre, bien que celle-ci ait un aspect différents en fonction du côté de la barrière que nous occupons. Du notre, nous pouvons avoir une vision d'ensemble des éléments qui relient notre planète, nous faisons le trait d'union entre les forces de la nature et nous, espèce dominante. Les Moldus n'ont pas ce privilège, réservé seulement à ceux qui ont été bénis du don de sorcier, ce pouvoir qui nous autorité de naissance. Cela, les familles de sang-purs, celles du moins qui sont véritables, l'ont bien compris : préserver cette puissance est une priorité qui devraient tous nous toucher, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Registre des Naissances Moldus a été établi en Espagne il y a de ça deux cents ans. Le seul moyen de mettre un terme à cette invasion définitive de nos origines, est le recensement de notre pouvoir, et l'éradication des branches souillés par le venin impure de l'espèce en dessous de nous dans la chaîne de l'évolution.

Cela pourrait naître de ce désaccord en somme toute anodin, cette idée de résurgence de notre grandeur passé, pour qu'elle redevienne présent, puis avenir. J'aimerai que dans un futur proche, le soleil se couche sur un monde régulé par les sorciers, pour les sorciers, créant ainsi une société parfaite sous tous les points. Nous ne serions plus dans un univers de cloison fermé, oppressant, mais bien dans celui des possibles multiples, immenses. Je n'aurais plus à courir les rues sombres, à récolter les informations auprès d'anarchistes prêt à tout pour la beuverie. Un jour, il n'y aura plus besoin de contestation, car tous les vœux de notre communauté auront été accomplis. Je me lèverais chaque jour en pensant au travail accompli, au chemin parcouru, et je pourrai sourire à ce nouveau matin. Nul dissension ne sera effective entre les prussiens et les russes (j'ai bonne espoir que l'avènement de mon nouveau monde éradique ces vermines aussi efficacement que possible), il ne restera plus que la paix, la véritable paix, où chacun connaîtrait son rôle et sa place. La révolte n'est pas nécessaire quand chaque personne sait ce qu'il doit à la société, et combien celle-ci est généreuse avec lui. L'hypocrisie ne sera plus de mise, il n'y aura plus que la vérité, la plus pure et substantielle vérité.

Tu devrais essayer cet état d'esprit mon cher Albus. Dire les faits, les admettre, au lieu de les déformer pour les astreindre à ta faible pensée. Tu corromps aussi bien la réalité que les russes le font avec le Ministère des Finances, vous êtes le même genre de parasites immondes. Mais comme les hommes de l'est, tu finiras par te faire rattraper par des sorciers de plus grande envergure, qui ne te laisseront plus te pavaner impunément. Les prussiens ne feront qu'une bouchée du Tsar Grégoire III et de ses acolytes gras, gros, et laids, et je ferais de même avec ta pitoyable carcasse dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 15 novembre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Ma plume a volé au-dessus de mes affaires, porté par la puissance de l'éternuement. Les vents de l'hiver, ces tourments venus du fin fond de la Sibérie, sont à présent aussi ravageurs que l'haleine des Nundus. Le moindre interstice entre les deux montants d'une fenêtres, entre la chambranle et la porte, entre gilets et chemises, et il nous glace les os, aussi sûrement que les relents fétides que capte le nécromancien sur sa nuque quand le mort derrière lui ressuscite. J'ai connue des blizzards, les pires que ce monde puisse porter. La tempête quand elle gronde est synonyme d'épreuves barbares à Dumstrang. Les membres bleus, les dents et la baguettes qui craquent, qui claquent, se fendent, sont monnaie courante. Mais, il y a toujours la magie qui imprègne les sols sous les pieds glacés, ce courant sauveur, cette ligne qu'il faut suivre à tout prix pour espérer survivre. Nos pas suivent fidèlement ceux de nos prédécesseurs, pour guider ceux qui passeront après nous. Nous sommes sur leur route, nous parcourons le chemin laissé par les élèves ayant trop marchés dans la neige, attendant la délivrance avec impatience. Nous imprégnons tout comme eux autrefois le circuit qui permet aux plus vigoureux d'entre nous de passer le froid, d'en revenir, si ce n'est entier, du moins d'en sortir.

Cette magie ici bas. La population des villes ne saurait retrouver le tracé de la sûreté, vers la santé, tant les dalles sont profondément incurvées dans la terre. Ils errent tous, guettant le malade, le teint cireux associé à la démarche de l'ivrogne, la sueur au front autant que le frisson. La crainte fait leur vie, tant qu'on ne leur hôte pas de force.

J'ignore quand l'épidémie de se stoppera, combien de cadavres ornerons sa charrette cette fois-ci. Peut-être s'empara-t-elle de l'entierté de la cité, ne comptant pas plus les Moldus que les sorciers dans son panier. Le mal ne compte pas, mais l'on peut déterminer son origine, et c'est là que le nœud du problème, la responsabilité derrière cette infestation apparaît. Nul besoin de le confirmer de mes yeux pour confirmer l'évidente intervention non-mag dans cette triste affaire : qui d'autre, à part un peuple à la notion d'hygiène déplorable, a bien plus laisser dépérir un cadavre gelé en pleine rue, que les miasmes s'échappent en paquet dès que le soleil devait l'atteindre. Accroché à la botte d'un sorcier innocent, la petite bête a pu se faufiler dans notre monde, et nous intoxiquer bel et bien.

En attendant que mes conclusions me soit confirmé par une quarantaine des passages inter-Moldus, je peux déjà observer le ballet sans fin des autorités sanitaires hongroises, courant d'un bout à l'autre des bâtiments pour tenter de soulager la myriade de patients qui s'y regroupent en masse. Une telle affluence de personnes à soigner semble dépasser les autorités compétentes, leurs effectifs insuffisants, leurs moyens défaillants. Au vu du climat de pingrerie qui règne dans les Ministères quand il s'agit des affaires publiques autres que le grand et beau Secret Magique, cela ne m'étonne pas. Les bureaucrates se contentent dans notre cas d'établir un état de « restriction », comme si limiter les aller et venu de certains membres et encore de la communauté magique allait tout bonnement faire disparaître le problème. Tant que les passe-droit et l'inefficacité seront de mise, la crise durera plus de temps que nécessaire, éloignant des yeux du peuple la poudre qu'on y avait jeté pour tenter de le rassurer. Ce qu'il faudrait, se sont des volontaires, des braves pour aller guérir de leur propre baguette les imprudents qui auraient été contaminés. En morcelant les zones de peste, on peut l'endiguer beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement qu'en ne prenant des mesures que général qui concentrent les malades. Augmenter le nombre de saletés au mètre carré m'a toujours semblé la mesure la plus stupide possible, du moins quand elle n'est pas tenue avec exactitude : ainsi on crée un incubateur, propageant une version plus violente encore de la maladie. Il faudrait ainsi un flot de sortilèges toujours plus puissants pour vaincre l'infestation, une tâche toujours plus difficile si l'on considère que la quantité de mots pour céer de nouvelles formules est limité, et que tous les alignés finira par rendre nos efforts vains. L'imagination autant que la logique sont nécessaires pour assembler les sorts, mais il faut également connaître la réalité des faits afin que ces derniers se résolvent par la magie. Sinon, nos coups de baguette sont tout aussi utile que ceux d'un jardinier bêchant la terre avec une petite cuillère. La conception même demande des jours, les véritables tests des semaines, pour s'assurer qu'aucun effets secondaires ne s'est glissé dans le sortilège, que le nombre de nez du patient restera bien à un seul même un mois après le traitement. Le processus scientifique est délicat, et je n'en suis qu'au début de mes recherches sur cette bacille stupide que déjà, la difficulté est présente. Par Vulchanova, comment puis-je savoir si je suis capable de guérir la population sorcière si je ne peux pas sortir de ma ridicule masure ? Avec ces mesures de restrictions, le Ministère hongrois a fait sortir tous ses hommes de leur placards et tavernes où ils se saoulent en compagnie de polonais dans les temps habituel ! Comme si nous avions besoin d'un tel ramassis d'idiots dans les rues, en plus des cadavres sur leurs jambes squelettiques ! Ma présence dehors ne creérait qu'un climat d'autant plus mortel; je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre auprès des autorités médicales afin de me faire enfermer, garder par quelques gardes armés qui seraient une offense à ma puissance quasi-divine. Qu'il me confisque ma meilleure amie ne changerait rien, je sortirais de leur prison, de leur centre sans même avoir de baguette en mains. En d'autre termes, se serait une véritable catastrophe.

Les mots et les réflexions s'enchaînent sur les feuillets, toujours plus emmêlés les uns aux autres, tapis de lettres au parfum âcre de l'encre. Parfois, les idées se suivent si rapidement que je les distingue à peine, et que la seule trace de leur fugace présence sont les mots griffonnés sur le papier. Ces phrases les unes à la suite des autres, ces wagons de latins et de grec mélangés, sont tenus par la locomotive sans freins de mon intellect, c'est en tellement frustrant. Je hais devoir attendre, que je ne puisse pas appliquer mes théories, les prodiges de mon esprit au monde réelle qui en a tant besoin. La rue est silencieuse depuis bien trop longtemps déjà, je n'entends plus les pas agaçants des gamines qui vivent en dessous de chez moi. Que deviendra ce monde si nous mourrons tous aussi bêtement, emporté par quelques miasmes ? A quoi aura servie le Plus Grand Bien, si tous ceux qu'il est censé sauvés se meurent ? Je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive, je ne peux pas les laisser mourir ! Qui feras le pain que je mange chaque matin si Béa vient à mourir à force de veiller ses sales mômes, son mari incompétent ? Qui pourrais-je réprimander pour son incapacité à tenir ses frères si mon voisin de palier vient à crever lui aussi ? Ces gens sont nécessaires à mes idées, ils le sont. Je ne peux pas les aider sans qu'ils ne veuillent s'aider, et pour cela, il faut la vie. Ils doivent tous vivre, du moins en grande partie, mais ils doivent vivre ! Je ne leur permets pas de partir, je leur interdis. Ils ne pourront mourir que quand je leur en aurait donné la permission express. Je les ressusciterais s'il le faut, je les ferais sortir de leur tombeau putride pour qu'ils puissent profiter de ce monde que je veux leur donner, que je leur promets. Une armée nécromante, qui marcherait sur l'Europe tout entière, ferait payer à ses Moldus leur mort injustes, une mort qu'ils n'auraient jamais mérités ! Apportés par ces non-mag, dangereux porteurs de maladies, ils auraient bien mérités leur sort. Je leur ferais traverser la Manche, tout droit vers l'Angleterre. Je marcherai sur cette école que tu semble tant chérir, repères de la magie caché de tous, forteresse preuve de la violence inhérente et aberrante de nos cousins dégénérés. J'en prendrai les trésors, je les briserai, les souillerai sous tes yeux horrifiés, avant de t'entendre supplier la mort, de rejoindre les revenants. Je ne te l'accorderai jamais, jamais ce droit de faire partie de mon bataillon supplicié. Je te ferai traîner derrière nous, par des chaînes de malédictions, pour que tu contemples le Plus Grand Bien du plus profond de ton âme, que tu n'échappes pas à ce spectacle dont tu as refusé le rôle principale. Peut-être que toi, tu entendrai dans cette masse indistincte de cadavres marchant, les raisons de leur décès, ces raisons qui tuent des sorciers innocents, sans le moindre scrupule, décimant familles entières sur lignés, jusqu'à épuisement de la ressource.

Ce n'est pas juste. Cette mort est injuste. Ils ne devraient pas mourir, aucuns d'eux ne devraient _mourir_. Ou alors, que tous ignore ce phénomène, et que nos vies reprennent, sans que l'entierté de l'univers semble devoir se trouver aux chevets des mourants ! C'est absurde de nous infliger cette comédie, pour ensuite emporter le reste de la maisonnée. Le destin se rie de nous tous, joue avec notre existence, comme la mort joua autrefois avec les Trois frères. Je défie cette mort arrogante, qui se croit arrogé tous les droits sur nous, sorciers la surpassant de puissance. Je la défie, et je la vaincrais, sans toi, pauvre cloche, abruti. Moi je les sauverai tous, tandis que toi tu les laisseras crever . Tu mourras avec eux de toute façon.

Je ne peux pas partir avant d'avoir vu ça. Mais je refuse de rester enfermer encore. Alors, autant aller prendre l'air nan ? Je prouverai ainsi mon évidente supériorité à cette stupide faucheuse.

Oui, je sors.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 24 novembre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

J'entends toujours les mots du sorts de lévitations au-dehors. Les agents de nettoyages, volontaires ou professionnels, ne semblent jamais devoir finir leur petit tour de quartier, continuant inlassablement à faire sortir des maisons des masses sans vie, à peine couvertes par de draps blancs. Ils sont justement passés dans notre immeuble il y a quelques heures, emportant les nouvelles victimes de la peste, et je l'espère, les dernières. Je suis irrité de voir notre population descendre à une vitesse si alarmante à la moindre catastrophe démographique. De ce que je sais, les Moldus se meurent autant que nous, mais leur nombre outrageant semble compenser la perte qu'ils subissent. J'enrage encore de voir le fossé s'agrandir entre eux et nous, de voir toujours cette frénésie à se reproduire, cette prépondérance qu'ils ont sur la planète par rapport à nous, et qui nous écrase. Leur supériorité numérique devrait malgré être un problème résolu rapidement par quelques tours de ma fidèle compagne de part ce monde.

Elle a retrouvé ma main, depuis quelques jours maintenant. Son pouvoir me submergeait quand la fièvre avait eu l'impudence d'élire domicile sur mon front. Malgré tous mes efforts pour me débarrasser de cette faiblesse intolérable, de cette sensibilité parfaitement anormale à la maladie, ce handicap qui ne devrait plus être qu'un mythe pour les sorciers de ma catégorie. Peut-être devrais-je retourner quelques temps dans le Nord, renforcer mon corps face au froid puissant, et m'éloigner du sud infecté, de manière définitive. Les peuples de Balkans sont par trop versatiles dans leurs alliances, surtout quand il s'agit du saint Empire Russe. J'abhorre toute relation avec eux, mais certains des lutteurs dont je vantais les mérites lors de l'attaque de Macédoine ne semble pas s'embarrasser de ses scrupules pourtant élémentaires. Ces idiots de l'est seraient bien capable d'avoir provoquer cette épidémie, déterrant je ne sais quel coffre contenant une antique malédiction. Quiconque aussi peu doués qu'ils le sont passerait son chemin cherchant à survivre plutôt qu'à tenter le diable. Mais non bien sur, les russkofs sont au-dessous de cette réflexion de pure auto-préservation, pourtant à la porté de n'importe quel animal. Que leur stupidité ravage leur contré, puis leurs voisines, ne semble même pas les préoccuper. Il serait donc préférable que je retrouve l'austère hygiène du Nord, loin de ce foyer à germes que semble définitivement être le sud.

Je serais qui plus ait isolés de ces piaillement qui ont refaits surface, pour mon malheur à l'étage du dessous. La mort n'a semble-t-il pas voulu de ses morveux dont les cris interrompent mon œuvre. J'ignore si je dois me réjouir de ne pas avoir à affronter toute la famille éplorée de cette chère Béa, ou justement sangloter sur la tranquillité que je viens de perdre en même temps que ces fillettes ont retrouvés la santé. Mon supplice dans le cas de leur disparition égalerait sans nul doute l'horreur que m'inspire les cris de cette engeance. Vraiment, mon séjour dans le Nord deviens une option plus tentante à chaque jour qui passe. Revoir les pelotons de nuages, le ciel encombré et sombre, entre le gris et le blanc sale de la neige une vraie cure de détente pour mes nerfs mis à rudes épreuves. Particulièrement en cette période où l'injustice semble être devenue l'étendard de notre système. Isolé du monde, je n'aurais plus à contempler cette corruption galopante qui ronge nos institutions de fonds en comble. Encore cette semaine, l'incident entre Berlin et Vienne m'a obligé à regarder cette mousse verte, noire, violette, immonde, qui macule les Ministères dans leur ensemble. Malgré toute la basse diplomatie des autrichiens, le Ministère slovaque a refusé catégoriquement de rendre à la justice internationale leur ressortissant. La liste des « crimes » de cet homme est plus longue que la mienne encore, c'est dire combien le Comité du Secret Magique est furieux. Ils veulent le juger, le condamner, faire de lui un pestiféré pour ces actions, pourtant toutes légitimes. La mort plane au dessus de la tête de ceux qui ne se soumettent pas au système, à cette parodie d'équité qu'on nous donne vis-à-vis des Moldus. Cet homme, qui a du défendre sa vie et sa famille par la force, serait à présent punie pour s'être défendu quand sa vie était menacé. Au final, il n'aura échangé le couteau d'un bourreau que pour retrouver la lueur verte d'un autre.

Comment peut-on assigner devant un tribunal un sorcier ayant simplement user de son droit le plus sacré, celui de pratiquer la magie ? Dans son pâturage, ce berger ne faisait rien d'autres que faire repousser l'herbe sous les sabots de ses brebis, les traiter contre la maladie et vendre parfois ses herbes bien gracieusement à ses stupides non-mag. La jalousie de cette race n'a pas tardé à le rattraper, lui qui toujours arrivait à survivre au sécheresse, ne perdait jamais une seule tête de son cheptel. Il le forcèrent à révéler l'existence de notre monde, à lui faire avouer l'emplacement de la passerelle vers le village sorcier le plus proche : qu'aurait il du faire, les laisser se déchaîner parmi nos enfants ? Regarder avec placidité la destruction et le mort d'innocents ? Non, cet homme a choisis d'agir, pour sa communauté, pour nous, après que sa langue se fut délié. De par son courage, il a rattrapé la misérable faute qui nous avais tous mis en danger. Nous ne devrions pas craindre le moindre écart de nos concitoyens. Nous ne devrions pas avoir même à nous cacher de ses brutes, responsables de tous nos maux, de toutes nos blessures et bien plus encore. Pourtant, à défaut de punir ses monstres qui attaquent la main qui les nourrie, les conventions internationales nous punisse nous, pauvres sorciers ayant usurpés notre droit à la défense. Rien ne me paraît plus absurde que ces balivernes, toujours en rapport avec le Secret Magique, toujours et encore ce Secret Magique qui nous opprime ! Les enfants craignent dès leur plus jeune âge ces deux mots honnis, craignent l'autorité auquel on les astreints sans plus se préoccuper d'eux par la suite. Qu'ils apprennent comme moi, la triste vérité sur ce monde abjecte, en étant eux-mêmes victimes d'une injustice, ne semble préoccuper personne. La crainte vaut mieux que n'importe quelle forme de questionnements, aussi veille-t-on rapidement à éradiquer les pensés des jeunes, les détruire de l'intérieur pour que ne reste plus que la peur, la terreur face à cette toute puissance du Secret Magique, cette peur face aux Moldus pourtant largement inférieur à nous. On marque les enfants qui dominent de leur pouvoir leur homologues sans pouvoirs du signe honteux en Prusse, tatouage indélébile d'un manque de respect de conventions inutiles. Ils ne peuvent plus sortir dans le monde réel, dans le monde qui devrait être notre et que cette race inférieur nous prends pieds à pieds. Nous enfermer dans un cocon ne fera jamais que nous dissimuler la vérité : nous cédons du terrain. Nous perdons face à des faibles, des misérables, sous prétexte que nous devrions respecter le handicap qu'ils portent tous de naissance.

Combien de familles sont détruites chaque année par ce type d'injustice, dicté par la convention absurde, appliquant ses châtiments barbares, mêmes sur des enfants ? Comment peut-on imaginer que leur vie ne tournera pas autour de cet événement tragique, autour de cette violence qu'on leur a infligé et qu'ils subiront encore par la suite ? Marqué à jamais, leur nom sera synonyme de pestiféré, que se soit chez eux, ou dans ces lieux de propagandes sans fin que l'on nomme école de magie. Comment espérer que cette génération d'enfants brisés puissent donner des sorciers dignes de ce nom ? C'est un vœu pieu.

Regarde ta propre famille : ta sœur, aliéné que vous avez du cacher à tous, même à notre communauté. Ton père, enfermé pour une vengeance justifié ta mère, morte à la tâche de s'occuper de toi et de ton empoté de frère, pas fichu de faire autre chose que de s'occuper de ses chèvres. C'est ce genre de graine faiblarde, grise, absurde, qui poussent dans le terreau du Secret Magique. Toi même tu n'as donné qu'une plante rabougrie, au potentiel de produire des iris de toutes beautés, mais que tu as toi même empoisonné dès que l'occasion c'est présenté. Tu n'as pas élevé la voix contre l'injustice de ce monde, trop effrayé par la vue du sang, par la peur insidieuse qui pourtant ne t'a pas empêché de produire les plans du Plus Grand Bien. Ton hypocrisie est à la hauteur des crimes que tu laisses commettre, de peur de te salir les mains. Toi censé avoir hérité du courage d'un très grand sorcier, tu n'en as pris que la couardise et la perfidie, comme si la maison qui fut la tienne, te fut attribué au hasard, ou par dupe. Tu fais bien partie de ce camp de juge, et de monstres qui s'en prennent aux innocents se contentant de vivre pour leur liberté.

Réfléchis à cette potence que tu laisses dresser pour les justes. Un jour, veillerai à ce que se fut toi qui y pende au bout d'une corde. Que le sens de la peine de mort soit enfin rétablie pour ceux qui la mérite.

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 2 décembre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Cette fois, le soleil a tardé à se lever. Il est vrai que contemplé avec trop d'insistance, l'horizon peut refuser le passage à l'astre céleste. Timide comme un enfant, méfiant comme chat de gouttière, l'éclaircie n'est venu que deux bonnes heures après que je sois rentré de mon audience.

Bien trop de curieux nantis, pas assez de concernés par mes propos. Je n'ai été pour eux que la simple distraction d'une semaine, un spectacle destiné à égarer leurs esprits. Durant toute la durée de mon intervention, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à les toiser de mon regard le plus noir, celui qui promets moult tortures à son receveur. Je sentais ma fureur répondre en écho à l'envie de mort de ma chère campagne dans ma poche. Je comprends pourquoi ceux dont la main a précédé la mienne sur ce bois précieux ont sans cesse abreuver la terre de sang, éclaboussant leurs pieds et les siècles de rouge, souriant à l'entente des murmures d'approbations de la baguette. La même satisfaction qui m'accable à chaque mort infligé devait les accabler eux aussi. Je dois cabrer ma volonté pour résister, comme on résisterait à la torpeur du sommeil par le biais de quelques potions. L'envie ne me manquait pas d'infliger ce repos éternel à ces malappris.

Cela me rappelle un conte qui circule sur le continent depuis des générations, celui de la princesse au long sommeil. Je doute que cette culture « barbare » ait pu passer la Manche, aussi vais-je de ce pas élargir ton répertoire de conte plus qu'insuffisant.

La princesse était plongé dan un sommeil maléfique, produit par une potion de sommeil empoisonné par sa marâtre Moldus, jalouse de ses talents et de l'affection que lui vouais son père. Sa tante, sorcière de grande bonté mais terrifié par sa belle-famille sans pouvoirs, aigrie et violente, ne peut que veiller sur son sommeil. Survint alors un jeune prince de bonne famille, sorcier, de sang pure et au teint claire comme la lune. Il coupa la branche pourrie de cette famille, infecté par le vice et l'absence de dons, et libéra la princesse des bras de Morphée, à l'aide des sortilèges qu'on lui avait enseigné de par ses origines. La suite est celle de tous les contes de fées ils marièrent, et eurent une flopée de sales bâtards rugissants.

La fin ne m'intéresse jamais dans les contes, seuls la logique sous-jacente présente une quelconque leçon pour moi. Cette métaphore aurait particulièrement pertinente à utiliser dans mon dernier discours : ne suis-je pas le prince venue sauver la jeune fille des mauvais traitements que le monde Moldue lui inflige ? Il suffit de remplacer la demoiselle insipide par une société sorcière malade, croupissante, pourrissante. Mon sortilège sauveur est simplement le Plus Grand Bien, cherchant à ramener des sombres contrés de l'endormissement notre douce vie de magiciens, nos mœurs admirables souillés par la pestilence non-mag. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, que le Secret Magique, ce breuvage qu'on nous a fait avalé de force sous prétexte de préserver notre avenir ! Je suis moi et mon mouvement, l'antidote à cette drogue de l'hébétude, le prince de sang-pur qui réveillera sous peu ce monde pour en épouser la futur grandeur.

Je n'aime pourtant pas me considérer comme un héro. Ceux qui sauvent dans les histoires ne sont que des brutes sans idéaux autres que leur petite personne. Je suis bien plus que cela, c'est l'intérêt collectif que je sers, je suis un futur dirigeant, un révolutionnaire autant qu'un réformateur. Je ne me contente pas de sauver une enfant sans intérêt, mais toutes nos nations, nos vies. A mes appels de chevalier répondront ceux qui savent écouter, les épris de justice et les amoureux de vérité. Ces quelques braves âmes qui m'ont jurés dès à présent fidélité à vie à la fin de ma prestation. Celui qui a plié le genou devant moi, bien que d'un âge plus qu'avance, a égaillé ma journée. Je doute que ce vieux pachyderme ne survive à l'hiver, et même ne voit ma prochaine bataille, mais sa ferveur a touché mon égo, je dois l'avouer. J'aurais presque envie d'instaurer ce type de courbette comme une part du protocole destiné à me rendre hommage une fois le Plus Grand Bien assis sur le trône d'Europe, mais, mon triomphe devra rester modeste je le crains. Même si l'envie ne me manque pas de voir ses pitoyables insectes ramper devant moi, me lécher les bottes et croire que leur destiné leur appartient encore. Ils auraient encore de la chance de survivre à la purge que je prévoie pour eux dans les prochaines années, celle qui emportera rapidement les élus locaux, nationaux et internationaux. Mon but, qui me guide depuis ma naissance ou presque, depuis mon premier tour de magie à 4 ans et trois jours, sera atteints quand ils seront morts.

Quand au prochain discours que je ferais, je les subjuguerai tous. Que le nombre de mes fidèles augmentera, et mon monde pourra se réaliser. Il n'y aura plus de nantis dans le public, que des travailleurs, des lutteurs. Leur cœur sera mien, résonnera avec le mien, faisant écho à mon combat. Je les prendrais tous avec moi, garderait leur pulsation en mon sein pour m'en servir comme force brute. Ce jour là, quand tous ces organes seront en raccord avec le mien, le rêve dont je les entretiens se réalisera.

Bientôt, il se réalisera, Albus.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Ils ne battront jamais tous en rythme avec toi. Jamais tous._

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 19 décembre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Parfois, il me semble que Andras est le seul rayon de lumière dans une vie triste de banalité et de stupidité. Surtout en cette période odieuse où la population au dehors commence à user des termes «Noël» et «réunion de famille» à un intervalle que je qualifierais de beaucoup trop fréquent. Cette année, les sales gamins des rues ont essayé de me vendre leurs biscuits immondes et trop cuits, réalisés de leur petites mains ayant traînés partout en ville, sur les murs crasseux de charbon, sur les pavés suintant la pollution ! Ils m'ont entourés, tel une bande de troglodytes, leurs visages grimaçants tournés vers le mien, cherchant clairement la faille dans ma posture pour attaquer, et ainsi s'emparer de ma chair pour la dévorer des maigres quenottes leurs restant. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru avec toute la bonne foi du monde qu'il s'agissait d'un escadron spécialisé dans l'infiltration et la capture de dissident, spécialement mandaté par le Ministère.

Fort heureusement, ce n'était qu'un groupe d'engeances démoniaques que nous nommons enfants, alors même qu'ils sont plus proches d'une colonie de cloportes, avec des méthodes de ventes plus que douteuses. Je n'ose imaginer le foin qui aurait éclaté si j'étais resté sur ma première idée : il ne fait pas bon vivre sous mon sortilège de râpe à fromage... J'ai du néanmoins user de tous mon charme pour détourner l'attention de ces morveux vers d'autres proies moins importantes, moins dangereuses. Qu'ils aillent faire perdre leur temps aux hommes et femmes qui ont eu le malheur de les procréer, ou à ceux qui envisage de réaliser cette tâche ingrate qu'est de s'occuper d'un gamin. J'ai quitté la rue pour mon appartement, ignorant de plus bels les exclamations ravis de Béa devant les enfants me suivant à la trace, pour remonter les escaliers. Andras est arrivé sur ces entrefaites.

Son allusion à ma gestion des sales mômes n'a pas trouvé grâce à mes oreilles : moi, tuteur d'enfant. Il faudrait être fou et aveugle pour croire que je tienne plus d'une demi-journée en compagnie d'une de ses créatures à l'esprit étroit et aux habitudes répugnantes. Sa maladresse a été pardonné par les fraîches nouvelles qu'il m'apportait de l'imprimerie. De nombreux anarchistes, à défaut d'être utile pour d'autres tâches, se sont proposés pour propager mes douces idées. Le titre du journal parviendra bien assez tôt à tes oreilles, ô Idiot de Grande-Bretagne, je laisse le soin à tes sources de batailler pour le dénicher. Crois-tu seulement que je ne remarque pas ce que tu fais ? Ton manque de discrétion est tout ce qu'il y a de plus flagrant dans un monde aussi méfiant que celui des classes souterraines, de ces cellules de luttes, dormantes ou actives. Toi, le petit professeur, roquet dont on a mis la laisse au cou, cherchant l'influence dans une Europe qui ne veut pas de ce snobisme anglais.

Tu peux toujours rêver que je te laisse la moindre miette de pouvoir entre les mains. Mon journal mettra un terme à ta pitoyable tentative de t'immiscer dans mes affaires, je peux te l'assurer.

Tu ne lutteras pas contre moi Albus. Tu te terres dans ton château, tu n'as pas la valeur des choses, l'idée du risque que tu prends en faisant une telle manœuvre. Le nombre de vies dans la balance est trop grand, pour que tu me défies réellement. Souhaiterais tu réellement que j'empile les crânes de tes petits oisillons devant la porte de ton école, nettoyés, polis jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent comme des perles blanches au soleil ? Manquerais-tu à ce point de décorations à ton sapins, que tu viennent me réclamer les squelettes de mes voisins comme trophées ?

Je ne te savais pas si attiré par la mort, toi qui la hais de toute ton âme pour t'avoir pris ta misérable famille. Mais si le décès t'intéresse tant, je peux aisément faire sauter les verrous qui maintiennent la Grande Barrière russe en un seul morceau, ce qui à coup sur déclencherait une apocalypse tout à fait convenable. Ton nom associé à la plus grande catastrophe de l'histoire magique, qu'en dis tu Albus ? Si la gloire t'importe tant, il te suffit te demander, je t'en prie, vas y.

Ne me défie pas petit professeur de pacotille. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de venir mettre fin à tes jours, te donner la gloire qui semble tant de manquer, en faisant de toi le mort le plus informe de la création. Je vois d'ici les gros titres de mon journal : «La tête de Dumbledore au bout d'une pique, enfin une épine en moins dans le pieds du Plus Grand Bien !» Je promènerai ton visage pourrissant à travers tout l'Europe, comme une relique du plus mauvais goût. Ta mémoire salie, ton nom une insulte, tu ne serras plus rien.

Ton envie de m'arrêter vient de cette peur confuse que tu as de me voir débarquer dans ce château humide qui te sert de repaire, égorger tes petits enfants, mettre fin à cette illusion de sécurité que vous leur procurer. Ce jour là, le monde se réjouira de ta mort, du point final à un vie de dupe, minable, qui aura tenté en vain de stopper la montée de l'Empire Sorcier éternel. Tu seras honnis, pour ce crime d'avoir voulu empêcher le futur d'avenir, d'avoir voulu mettre un arrêt à notre main mise pourtant plus que nécessaire sur le monde Moldue. Il est toujours essentiel, dans un organisme aussi vaste qu'un royaume, qu'un empire, que l'information, circule, et circule comme elle le doit. Le récit de mes exploits, comme ceux de ta mort tournée en ridicule, doivent être racontés avec exactitude et rigueur, que le peuple connaisse la vérité. Du moins, celle que je veux lui faire entendre. C'est en cela, que le journal sera essentiel.

J'ai soumis à Andras une liste de noms de plume, que je sais des plus aiguisés, et que je souhaiterai engager pour construire la légende de mon ascension. Chaque mot qui sera imprimé sera de ma responsabilité, et je ne veux que le meilleur. Je me refuse à voir des articles de pauvre qualité être associé au nom qu'ils doivent glorifier. Je ne souhaite que des colonnes sur la révolution, qui servent l'intérêt du Plus Grand Bien. Il me tarde de voir les premiers exemplaires sortir des presses ensorcelés, les images mouvantes rajoutées par dessus, joyeux de beauté macabre pour illustrer les mots. Chaque voyage que je ferais serait alors porté par l'espoir de voir dans les mains des badauds un de ces morceau de papier. Dans chaque village, chaque ville ou hameau, les murmures dans mon sillage, sur les accusations portés contre le Secret Magique, cette aberration de la nature. Se sera sans doute le plus grand accomplissement de cette année, l'ajout le plus important à ma réputation.

Selon Andras, il faudra un peu plus de 6 mois pour que l'équipement soit prêt à accueillir nos impressions. Je compte accélérer l'allure à l'aide de quelques bourses de galions d'or empruntés à nos chers banques russes, ou à leur associés en Suisse, qui je suis sur, ne manque de rien. Ainsi, nul ne pourra retarder mon projet, et j'ose espérer que aucuns idiots de ce monde ne prendra la décision de m'arrêter. Use de ton temps avec plus d'application Albus, laisse le pouvoir à ceux qui le mérite. Ne vas pas te mettre dans une situation qui mettrait en dangers les enfants que tu souhaites protéger, cela serait regrettable de perdre la prochaine génération sorcière par ton obstination.

En parlant d'obstination, j'entends le pas de Béatrice dans l'escalier, je dois aller barricader ma porte: elle s'obstine à vouloir me faire participer à ses odieuses fêtes de fins d'années, c'est d'un lassant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans ses simagrées familiales, aussi vais-je de ce pas prétendre ne pas être dans cette pièce.

Tu devrais essayer de prétendre que tu n'existes pas toi aussi, mais sur le long terme plutôt.

Gellert Grindelwald

_Données à envoyer à Samus. Trouvons ce journal. _

* * *

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 31 décembre 1903_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Unis_

Albus,

Les étoiles brillent d'un éclat que je leur ai rarement connus. Elles dansent la farandole dans le firmament, comme les amants le font au sol sous le couvert des arbres. En ce soir maudit, l'univers semble avoir créer le ciel le plus fascinant qui soit pour me forcer à apprécier cette journée, peaufinant cet océan de lumière grandiose pour chasser l'humeur noire qui me taraude.

L'envie ne me manque pas de plonger notre continent dans l'obscurité, d'effacer les chants, les cantiques et autres récits stupides, pour revenir au silence. Je ne peux pas no plus m'empêcher de voir les bougies aux fenêtres, reflet tordu de la Voie Lactée qui nous surplombe. Le vent glacial qui pousse aux réunions de famille, ces assemblés stériles qui ne sont bonnes qu'à remettre sur pieds les querelles et stupidités en tout genre. Ils fuient tous la lumière du dehors, pourtant d'une beauté inégalé en cette nuit. En réalité, ils manquent tous le réel spectacle en s'enfermant parmi les leurs, ou ce qu'ils prétendent être les leurs.

Le seul bon point que je pourrais éventuellement leur donner est la qualité de leurs breuvages. Après tout, quitte à manquer le firmament, autant trouver réconfort dans une bouteille de première importance. Bien que ma résidence ne soit pas dans le quartier le plus aisé de la ville, j'ai néanmoins réussi à m'affranchir des basses consommations de mes voisins, et à trouver un digne compagnon de route pour cette interminable soirée. Un vin de haute naissance si j'ose dire, un cadeau envoyé de France qui s'est mystérieusement perdue à ma fenêtre. Sa subtilité n'a d'égale que son parfum, c'est un délice dont je suis le seul capable d'apprécier dans la maisonnée. Il illustre à merveille ma supériorité effective sur les autres, qui se traduit par mon palais raffiné, et ma puissance accablante.

Pour mon malheur, les turpitudes du sombre liquide ne font pas que m'élever, elle me ramène également en arrière, dans des lieux du passé que je préférerais oublier à jamais, des souvenirs aussi haïssable que le triste repas que Béa à laisser tantôt devant ma porte. Se sont les relents de l'échec, de l'humiliation et de l'intolérable marche de l'univers qui ne me donne pas ce que je veux.

Pourquoi serais-je préoccupé par le gamin qui s'est autrefois perdue dans les bois prussiens, de cet enfant baladé dans la toundra glaciale par ses camarades orphelins, tout aussi bêtes que des pierres ? Pourquoi devrais-je revivre le calvaire de l'internat, les épreuves et la colère de ses années de violence qui ont précédés le début de mes activités ? Tout cela ne m'avance en rien. Ce passé a forgé mon avenir certes, créer la flamme qui me consume aujourd'hui, cette soif de pouvoir, de justice ! La lutte est née de tous ses souvenirs, de chaque obstacles qui s'est dressé sur le chemin de ma vie. Pour que justice soit rendue à ceux qui comme moi, ont du se battre tout le long de leur existence pour la liberté dont on les a privé avant même de naître !

Je veux cette liberté. Je la veux de tous mon cœur, cette sensation de totale impudence que j'ai eu autrefois quand je dressais mes plans à Gordric's Hollows, les cieux inimaginables que j'arrivais à contempler. Je veux retrouver ce sentiment de plénitude qui me manque tant, je le veux encore ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi puissant qu'à cette période là, je dois le retrouver ! Sinon, que vaut ce monde plein d'idiots et de barbares qui ne prennent même pas la peine de regarder les étoiles ? Aussi inutile que de la bouse, à jeter. A brûler. Si je devais échouer, alors je brûlerai tout, je te le promets.

Bonne année Albus.

Gellert Grindelwald

**A cet endroit, le papier était transparent, gondolé. **

_Bonne année Gellert _


End file.
